Home to Pemberley
by maddyv
Summary: Elizabeth Darcy is new to married life. the first few months are a whirlwind of new faces and fancy parties. But not everyone is ready to accept the new happily married couple. Threat looms. Can Elizabeth stand up to everyones expectations? Her own are the hardest to contend with. Follow on from dream a little dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So thanks again to everyone who has read my first story 'dream a little dream'. This is a follow on from that one and** **doesn't** **quite follow canon P &P so if you ****haven't** **read that I would suggest starting there. My last story I tried to keep to JA style and plot ideals. This one is less conformist.**

 **Quick disclaimer to begin with. I am not Jane Austen, I will never be as good a writer as her. I am British and so my spelling is British. Sorry if it is annoying, I know a lot of readers are American. Feel free to comment or note any problems with the writing. I have been known to use modern phrases now and then. I try not to. I have rated T. Please tell me if I have got it wrong.**

 **I have really enjoyed writing this story, as I did the last one. I am mostly done and should update quickly.**

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, nee Bennet, sat quietly in the library at Darcy house London. She was reflecting on all that had happened in the last few months. A veritable whirlwind of emotion and change. There was no part that she did not reflect on without satisfaction. She was happily married to the best of men. Her father and sisters were well and family harmony had improved. Her aunt and uncle were welcomed by her husband and she had been welcomed by her new family. Well most of them. Darcy assured her that Lady Catherine would have responded just as poorly to any lady except her daughter, or perhaps one of the royal family!

She sighed resolving to think on her no more. Instead she turned her thoughts to the first days of her marriage. Had she only been married for 48 hours? She blushed and thought of all that had changed since then. Their time together had been wonderful, and not a little embarrassing for her maidenly sensibilities. However, she was fast becoming comfortable with the intimacies of marriage and wifely duties. She knew she would have to start thinking about the next step of being a good wife for the illustrious Mr Darcy.

Her dearest sister, Jane, was to join her on the morrow and together they were to enter society for the last few weeks of the season before it became too hot for London. They would then both retire to their separate country homes. She thought through all the preparations. She had enough gowns made and on order for the next few weeks and for Pemberley. Lady Matlock was to visit to discuss events and people she should meet. She knew her husband would have preferred longer to just themselves but he knew the importance of her reception in the ton. The reputation of the Darcy name and the prospects for Georgiana and their children relied on a good impression. Avoiding society would not help and would only serve to fuel rumours about their courtship.

A soft touch to her neck startled her from her musings. Darcy had come upon his wife in quiet contemplation and couldn't resist the temptation of leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Pleasant thoughts I hope my dear?" His deep voice resonating against her skin caused her to shiver.

"Just contemplating how I could have gotten so lucky!" She smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed her gently before coming around and sitting next to her.

"I am the lucky one, to be sat with the lady of my dreams. Literally!"

A quizzical expression crossed Elizabeth's face. "What do you mean my love?"

He explained about his dream from almost a year ago. He had dreamed they had met and she had not liked him. He had proposed and she had refused. She gasped at this and clutched at his hand. He continued explaining how they had not seen each other for a few months and their chance meeting whilst she was touring with her aunt and uncle. The unfortunate news of Lydia and Wickham and his resolution to fix things. The delay in their understanding.

"I dreamed all of this months before I met you my love. So much heartache and despair!"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, shimmering with unshod tears.

"When I first met you in Hertfordshire and came to realise what my dream had meant I hardly knew how to act. The rest is history." He smiled softly at her and she reached up to kiss him deeply.

"Oh my love. How glad I am that you have managed to prevent so much!"

Darcy frowned at her "you believe me, do you? Just like that?"

She smiled warmly at him "my love, you are not one for flights of fancy or an overactive imagination. If you are telling me this you have come to believe it is true, for whatever reason. I trust your judgement. I am glad we can look back on events with satisfaction."

They shared a loving look. Elizabeth recognised the growing desire in her husbands eyes and felt the familiar warmth in her belly in response. A knock at the door resulted in a low growl from Darcy. Elizabeth chucked.

"Now now dear. You can't growl at every person who needs to speak to us!"

He looked petulant "I don't see why not. They should know better than to be disturbing a newly married man when he is alone with his alarmingly tempting wife!"

She smiled at him again but danced away from his hands to open the door.

"Yes ... Paul Martin is it?" A slight pause as Elizabeth had to remember the footman's name. There were a lot of staff at Darcy house.

"Yes ma'am. Just Martin if it pleases you. A Lady Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam are here to see you. I took the liberty of showing them to the front parlour whilst awaiting your reply as to if you were in for visitors."

"Of course, we are expecting Lady Matlock." She turned to Darcy with a raised eyebrow "The Colonel is a surprise" he stood up and took his wife's arm.

"Shall we find out why he is come?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Darcy made their way to the front parlour, where their guests were waiting.

Lady Matlock was wondering round; inspecting the front room. The colonel was lounging on a seat watching his mother walk.

"Really mother you look like a predator stalking prey."

Lady Matlock turned and would have answered but she saw Elizabeth and Darcy in the door.

"William, Elizabeth. How well you both look." She moved over and embraced them both.

The greeting between Richard and Darcy was more jovial. He slapped him on the back.

"Looking good eh Darcy. Married life suiting you I'm sure!" He gave him a wink and Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Mrs Darcy! Oh how it pains me to call you so" Richard leaned over Elizabeth's hand and gave her a lingering kiss to the back of it.

"Alright Richard, that's enough." He said jostling him "let's leave the ladies to it before you embarrass yourself further!"

They bowed to the ladies and headed to the study.

"My dear, I don't want to intrude for long but I had to come and discuss a few events. Your official ball is in four days and we have other events to discuss. Not surprisingly you have had many invites."

Elizabeth ordered tea then sat with Lady Matlock to discuss what should and shouldn't be accepted. After some discussion, they had agreed on two balls and three soirées hosted by either Lady Matlock or close friends. Other than that, there would be a few informal dinners and some theatre trips. The rest of the invites would be declined.

Lady Matlock then discussed some of the people they had already met on Elizabeth's last stay in London. She was impressed with Elizabeth's memory and hoped it would serve her well.

Darcy tolerated about half an hour in Richard's company before longing for his wife's again. Richard seemed determined to unsettle him with lewd comments and insinuations about his recent 'activities'. He knew it was all brotherly teasing but he would rather be engaged in these activities than be teased about them.

They rejoined the ladies as they were finishing their discussion about who Elizabeth should acknowledge first.

Elizabeth appraised Darcy of their upcoming timetable and laughed at his downcast face.

"I am sorry, but this is what is means to be in society in the season!"

He grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "hang society!" Before sighing in resignation and agreeing to whatever Elizabeth and Lady Matlock deemed necessary.

Lady Matlock smirked at the look on Darcy's face before taking their leave. She kissed Elizabeth lightly on the cheek

"I will see you in two days at Lady Grey's dinner!"

Elizabeth curtsied and expressed her thanks for Lady Matlock's help.

"Don't be silly dear. It's a pleasure!"

When they were gone Darcy turned to Elizabeth and gathered her in to his arms. She buried her face in his jacket

"I've missed you my love!" He said kissing her head lightly.

"William, your aunt was only here for an hour, and you were with us for almost half of that! We have spent more time than that apart!"

"Yes my dear, but this was the first time I was unable to just find you and do this."

He leaned down and kissed here thoroughly.

Slightly flushed she responded with a tease "the first of many times I'm afraid"

He pulled her tighter and whispered in her ear "don't remind me, or I am in half a mind to remind you why I like to have your company to myself!"

Elizabeth shivered in anticipation.

"But my love, we have dinner parties and balls and soirée's to attend!" She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge

He chuckled "right my dear, that's it!" He kissed her thoroughly before sweeping her up in his arms and taking her to their chambers. He showed her just how much he missed her in the most basic of ways. They only emerged a few hours later when it was time for dinner.

 **a/n I have used some real people from 1812 in this story (thats the year I assumed it was given that PnP was published in 1813) Lady Grey is a real person but my representation of her age character and family tree is completely fictional. (apologies to the real Lady Grey, who designed the tea I believe)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after a slow start, Elizabeth was up and checking the guest rooms in anticipation of the arrival of Mr and Mrs Bingley. Seeing as both couples were newly-weds Elizabeth had made sure their rooms were at opposite ends of the house. Once that was finished she gave instructions for the menu for later, taking in to account her guest's preferences, and what needed to be arranged as the guests arrived. Once all her tasks were completed she went in search of her husband. He was in his study attending to some letters of business and, once he was finished, they spent a pleasant half hour in their own company. Aware that they would be unlikely to be alone in a house for some time.

The Bingleys arrived and there was many a pleasant greeting all round. The couples had not much time in London and so Elizabeth and Jane were fixed to attend the modiste after a rest and a light luncheon.

This was Jane's first visit to the illustrious Madame Claude. A much sought after modiste on Bond Street. Lady Matlock had introduced Elizabeth to her and she had been making her wardrobe for her debut in society. Jane was unaware that Elizabeth had requested a few items to be prepared for her sister. She had copied her measurements from the Meryton modiste and requested a couple of lovely dresses. Jane was in awe

"Oh Lizzy, Tis too much." She was positively glowing as Madame Claude checked the fitting of a beautiful sky blue dress that brought out Jane's eyes. "You really shouldn't have."

"Why ever not dear sister. I had not got you a wedding gift and so wanted to have something as beautiful as you ready for your entry in society!"

"You are too kind sister. I confess I was concerned. Some of the events that we are to attend with you are daunting. But wearing this I feel I could face the queen herself. It is most beautiful!"

Jane ordered a few more items on top of the two dresses Elizabeth had ordered for her. A number of Elizabeth's dresses were ready for delivery and a few more would be ready in the next few days.

The ladies returned home glowing. Shopping with one's dearest sister was not too much of a hardship. Elizabeth was grateful that her Aunt Gardiner had arranged most of her trousseau prior to her wedding.

That evening was spent in relaxed conversation that one can only have with good friends. When the sexes separated Jane and Elizabeth huddled close and chatted about their wedding, only a few days previously.

When the men joined the ladies the reunion between couples was indicative of their respective relationships. Jane and Bingley both wore identical serene smiles. Darcy and Elizabeth both found desire in each other's eyes and felt a quickening of pulses after a trivial separation. It wasn't long before Elizabeth suggested they all retire. Citing tiredness.

Once alone in their sitting room Elizabeth turned to Darcy to tell him she would call for her maid and rejoin him in half an hour only to find herself pressed up against her closed door and Darcy's lips most insistently on hers.

"I've missed you wife. I find I do not like to share!"

Elizabeth chuckled at the boyish tone but kissed him thoroughly to relieve him of his anxiety.

"If you allow me to change for bed I can show you more thoroughly how much I belong to you!"

Darcy growled and pushed her harder against the door she was pressed up to. His whole body pressed along hers and she gasped at the feel of his closeness, even through their attire.

"I believe I just said I do not like to share" And, after kissing her again thoroughly, he worked his way down her neck to her collar bone. He then turned her around and began kissing the back of her neck, working his way down to the neckline where he started unbuttoning her dress for her. His hands would occasionally wander round her body and Elizabeth was breathing heavily before he even divested her of her dress. He then gathered her up in to his arms and swept her in to his bed chamber where he proceeded to demonstrate his skill as a ladies-maid by removing her stays. He was then back in the role of skilled husband, which was much to Elizabeth's satisfaction.

When they were both exhausted they fell asleep comfortably entwined in each other's arms. They had only slept this way for a few nights but both felt they would a manage poorly without the other present by their side.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was spent in pleasant company. When it was time to dress for dinner Elizabeth was feeling a little nervous. This was her first presentation to ladies of the ton as Mrs Darcy. She was relieved to have Mrs Bingley at her side. She knew that Lady Grey was friendly and would have been unlikely to invite anyone who truly wished her harm, but she had heard enough of intrigues and exploits of the ton that she was concerned.

Lady Julia Grey was the wife of the Earl of Warrington. She was widowed and their estate was being managed comfortably by their only son, who was married. Contentedly so, even if not quite happily. They had stayed in the country this season due to her daughter-in-law's delicate condition. Lady Julia and Elizabeth had hit it off on their first meeting at the theatre. Lady Julia and Lady Matlock were great friends and together they had determined to make the new Mrs Darcy a success in the ton.

She greeted them enthusiastically.

"My dear Mrs Darcy, how lovely to see you again. My my Mr Darcy, is that a smile on your face. What wonders" she gave Elizabeth a conspiratorial wink at his point. Mr Darcy performed the introductions

"Lady Grey, may I present my good friend Mr Bingley and his wife, formerly Miss Jane Bennet. Mr and Mrs Bingley the dowager countess of Warrington."

Everyone bowed and curtsied

"Welcome, welcome. I have been most anxious to meet you Mrs Bingley. I see Mrs Darcy was most accurate in her account of you.

Jane smiled her lovely smile "she is too kind Madame."

They moved on to allow for the next guests to arrive and found their way to Lady Matlock where introductions were performed again. Lady Matlock immediately fell in to conversation with Elizabeth and pointed out a few key people in the room.

When Lady Grey had finished greeting guests she returned to the parlour. She promptly moved to Elizabeth's side and walked her around the room introducing her to some of the key people there. When dinner was announced Elizabeth felt her head would explode with all the new names and faces. Mr Darcy escorted her through and she found she was sat next to him and on her other side was a Mr and Mrs Gregson, who hailed from an estate not far from Pemberley. They had married not long ago either and were soon heading north to be home again. They were slightly older than Elizabeth and Mr Darcy but Mr Gregson had only lately come in to ownership of his estate and had therefore only recently decided to marry. Mrs Gregson was the youngest of her sisters and had come from an estate in the south. They had met in Town the preceding season. She was not classically beautiful but pretty when she smiled.

Elizabeth felt she would become good friends with her as she reminded her of her good friend Charlotte from home. They chatted pleasantly for most of the dinner. She was opposite a Lady Emily Harris, whom she had met briefly whilst shopping with Lady Matlock. Her mother gave Elizabeth a perfunctory greeting, clearly one of the many ladies disgruntled that Elizabeth had wed Mr Darcy, but also seemed to accept that it was the case and that she had the support of some powerful people. The younger Lady Harris was a different matter. She clearly felt all the position of being a daughter of a peer and a Lady of the realm who had a respectable dowry of twenty-five thousand pounds.

She alternated her conversation between talking to Mr Darcy about how well he looked, how she longed to see Georgiana again and how fond her memories of visiting Pemberley were. This statement was given with a pointed look at Elizabeth who managed to control her surprise and masked it with a cool indifference.

Her comments towards Elizabeth were not overtly rude but insulting none the less. She would reference her improved position and circumstances. She would speculate as to the difference in her home estate as compared to Pemberley and how she would be able to manage it.

Darcy thought about interrupting on Elizabeth's behalf but she managed each remark with grace and poise and the conversation swiftly turned to other matters. Lady Harris directing a disdainful sniff in Elizabeth's direction before turning to the person next to her and starting a conversation about Almacks next ball.

Elizabeth smiled at Mr Darcy to indicate that all was well and he smiled warmly back. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Lady Harris or her mother.

After dinner Elizabeth was introduced to a few more people and some of the single ladies were asked to perform. Lady Harris tried, once again, to unsettle Elizabeth

"Mrs Darcy, surely you will be gracing us with a performance? You must have quite the talent to have attracted our Mr Darcy's notice."

"I thank you Lady Harris but I must decline. It would be ungenerous of me, would it not, to take to the instrument when there are single ladies who rely on such exhibitions to garner a gentleman's notice!" All was said with such a sweet smile that Lady Harris went away thinking she had probably been slighted but could not quite figure out how.

Lady Julia had heard the exchange and laughed pulling Elizabeth close

"Well said my dear. She will be puzzling over that one for the rest of the evening!"

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. Elizabeth found a good friend in Mrs Gregson and had chatted amiably to a few of the ladies and gentlemen of the ton without any cause for concern or embarrassment. The Darcys and Bingleys bid adieu to their hostess and thanked her for her soirée in their honour.

On their return to Darcy house Elizabeth suggested she would send refreshment up to their respective private sitting rooms and they should all retire for the night. Such a suggestion was agreeable all round and they all parted company on the stairs.

Darcy and Elizabeth changed in to their night gowns before sitting down and discussing the evening. Darcy had chatted to a few gentlemen he had met at Cambridge and had made plans to meet at his club later in the week. He had met Mr Gregson before but was pleased to renew the acquaintance, happy that his wife had found an ally in the ton so quickly. That they lived an easy distance from Pemberley was a bonus.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth noticed her husband's lack of interest in conversation, and his decided interest in her person. She smiled at him

"My love what makes you look at me so? Do I displease you?"

Darcy smiled at her "I am a little displeased"

Elizabeth frowned. His words not meeting with his expression.

He leaned forwards and captured her lipstick a quick kiss before continuing "I am displeased that you are not currently in my bed!"

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Well my love, it won't do for me to displease my husband so soon after my wedding, I must rectify things immediately"

She stood and made for his door, casting off her robe as she went, as she reached the door she turned and smiled at him again, her fingers then started to untie the bindings of her night dress. Darcy wasted no time in crossing the room to his wife, sweeping her in to a tight embrace as her night gown fluttered to the ground.

He lifted her off the ground kissing her as he swept in to his bed chamber, kicking the door closed behind them. Both fully intending on not going to sleep just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after Lady Grey's dinner found Jane and Elizabeth alone at Darcy house. The knocker had not yet been replaced and so they were not expecting any callers. Their husbands were about their business and so Elizabeth had invited Jane into the family sitting room so that they might have a private discussion.

Tea had been served and the servants dismissed so that they could talk in private. They started off discussing Lydia. Jane had not been present in London when she had almost ran away with a Mr Wickham and so had been quite startled at the change in her when she attended their wedding. She was more surprised when she learned Lydia was serious about spending some time with a Mrs Winslow. A relation of their aunt Gardiner. That she had chosen to do so to be away from Mrs Bennet and to try to decide how she wanted to be viewed in society was also a shock to Jane. Being the kind-hearted soul she was she accepted it easily saying how she knew her sister was capable of mature decisions.

They also discussed Mary's situation. She had come to their wedding after Elizabeth had been most rudely turned out of their house. Apparently, Lady Catherine had been most scornful of Mary and her family and had tried to convince Mr Collins to censure her. Mary had said it had been a difficult time but eventually he had come to realise that Lady Catherine was disparaging his wife, of whom he was quite proud. The villagers of Hunsford had shown their support of Mary and together they informed Lady Catherine that they would no longer tolerate disparaging remarks about the Bennet family. They would continue to show deference to their patroness as and when she chose to cease making such comments.

Elizabeth and Jane laughed as they remembered Mary describing a week of peace. No calls to Rosings, no dinners or demands. Until lady Catherine evidently got so bored and condescended to re-invite them. No apology was forthcoming but no further ill comments about any members of the Bennet family passed her lips, in their presence anyway.

Mary admitted it was only a small concession but it was enough for Mr Collins and she found they were happier when he spent more time there anyway. Elizabeth still worried for her middle sister but she seemed to be paving her own way with Mr Collins and didn't seem to regret her choice. Elizabeth had to respect that.

Jane had heard from Kitty that she was happy at home. Having previously been an overlooked sister she was relishing in the attention from both her mother and her father. She was learning to debate with Mr Bennet and was learning the household running from Mrs Bennet. She was very happy to have started this education prior to her marriage. She had admitted to Jane that she had not realised how much work went in to the household accounts.

"Now Jane. We have talked about all of our sisters, will you not tell me what it is like to be Mrs Bingley?"

"Oh Lizzie" Jane blushed. "It is wonderful. Charles is so solicitous of my comfort. He had been so kind and attentive. I am so happy."

"That it wonderful my dear sister." Elizabeth was sincere in her appreciation of how happy Mr Bingley was making her sister "and how have your marital duties been? Please tell me you spoke with our Aunt Gardiner and did not believe our mother"

"Dear mama, she was rather dramatic was she not" Jane let out a very unladylike giggle

Elizabeth laughed too "she made the whole thing sound just awful! But that is not my experience!"

Jane blushed "should we be discussing this Lizzie?"

"My dear sister, we are completely alone, we are both married. I would hope that you are the one person I can talk to about this part of my life? Would you not agree?" The look on Elizabeth's face was one of hopeful anticipation

"Of course. Well I agree that it was nothing like mama first described. But it did hurt did it not." Jane blushed scarlet and hid her face in her arms.

"Yes, for me too. The first night was sore on all occasions"

Jane gasped in shock "Lizzie are you saying" she stopped, blushing again "that is, was there more than one occasion?"

Lizzie giggled. "More than once most nights."

Jane looked shocked "he does not hurt you?"

"No, it is most pleasant. Do you find it so?"

Jane blushed again but whispered a soft "assuredly so" before begging for a change of subject.

When a visitor was heard at the door they assumed whomever it was would be sent away. When the footman walked in both ladies looked up in surprise.

"A Miss Bingley to see both the Mrs Darcy and Mrs Bingley, if you are at home?"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged surprised glances. The last true encounter with Caroline had been a rather embarrassing outburst at Netherfield. Caroline had tried to insist that Elizabeth should break her engagement to Darcy. She was taken aback when Darcy, his sister, Bingley and Mrs Hurst had all come to her defence. She had received an apology but it was less than sincere. Elizabeth was not sure how this meeting would go.

She looked to Jane who said.

"I should greet my sister, but I can say you are not at home?"

"No, I thank you. This is my house now and I should greet my visitors!"

They went together to the front parlour, which was the room they visited with anyone who was not a close acquaintance. Elizabeth walked in first.

"Good morning Miss Bingley. We had not expected you."

Miss Bingley turned and plastered a smile to her face.

"Mrs Darcy, Mrs Bingley. I hope you do not mind but I wanted to visit you to discuss something with you. How are you both?"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged confused glances at her friendly tone but Jane was more than happy to extend and civility to anyone.

"We are very well Miss Bingley." Replied Jane serenely.

Elizabeth bade everyone sit and called for refreshments.

"Your brother is out attending to some business. I am not sure when he will be back"

"I am pleased you are well." She turned to Elizabeth "and you Mrs Darcy?"

"I am well, thank you Miss Bingley."

"Well that is excellent news." Elizabeth thought she almost sounded like she meant it

"I wanted to talk to you in particular Jane, although I am glad you are here too Mrs Darcy. Louisa and I would like to host a party for you. In celebration of your Union to our brother. Mr and Mrs Darcy are welcome too of course. I know that you two have a ball hosted by Lady Matlock in your honour and it occurred to me that my brother and new sister should have one too."

Elizabeth was a little stunned. This was probably the first time that Caroline had ever suggested something that was not about her. She was immediately suspicious, but knew not why.

Jane was her usual self; "Miss Bingley, that is so thoughtful. I would not want you to go to any trouble on my part!"

"No bother Jane. Louisa and I would like to do this for you, if you are agreeable?"

She accepted and they all discussed dates. Elizabeth and Jane already had a few events in the diary. Elizabeth had one family dinner with the Matlocks and one ball that Lady Matlock could not procure Jane an invite to, but insisted that Elizabeth attend given that at least one of the patrons of Almacks would be there.

Taking in to account these dates they fixed on one ten days hence. Caroline happily consented and discussed a few details with Jane before taking her leave to start to get the cards out. She left her compliments for the gentlemen and was on her way.

Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other for a full minute.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Oh Lizzie, Caroline must be truly sorry for her behaviour and wishing to make amends."

"I will refrain from assigning a judgement at this point. But it was certainly pleasant to be talking to a less controversial Caroline."

Elizabeth decided to spend some time practicing the piano, realising that she would soon be expected to exhibit. Jane sat with her embroidery patiently listening to her practice. The gentlemen found them thus. The ladies lost no time in telling them about Caroline's call. Bingley was happy that his sister was making an effort. He persuaded Jane to call on them with him the next morning. Elizabeth and Darcy were to go to the Matlocks before the ball on the morrow to look over the arrangements and take tea with Georgiana and the rest of their cousins.


	7. Chapter 7

The ball at Matlock house was a grand affair. Elizabeth and Jane both wore new gowns. And they did look very much the part of an elegant lady of the ton.

When Jane walked in to the ballroom at Matlock town house she gasped in wonder.

"Oh Lizzie. This is your aunt and uncles house!" Oh my"

Elizabeth smiled that her. "It is very grand is it not dearest Jane"

Lady Matlock greeted them warmly and introduced them to the very elegant group near the doors

"My Lord, My Lady may I introduce my new niece Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. You of course have already met my nephew. Mrs Darcy may I introduce Lord William Cavendish, the 6th duke of Devonshire. You will of course be familiar with Chatsworth house which is not far from Pemberley." She moved to the couple by his side "this is Lord and Lady Leveson-gower. Lady Harriet is Lord cavendish's second sister. Our families have been acquainted for many generations and they were both kind enough to accept invitations to this ball."

Elizabeth marvelled at such company but kept her composure and curtsied very low to the three people before her.

"My lords, my Lady. It is a great honour to meet you. I have heard wonderful things of chatsworth house and am eagerly anticipating making Derbyshire my new home!"

Lady Harriet smiled and asked if she had ever visited the county. She replied in the negative and they chatted for a few minutes. Lady Matlock turned to Darcy.

"She's a natural nephew. You have chosen very well."

He smiled at his aunt "I never had a doubt aunt. But I appreciate your support! She has become very fond of you!"

She smiled back at him. They turned their attention back to Elizabeth in time to hear the Duke request a dance from her. Lady matlock's smile turned almost smug, if she hadn't been too lady like to display such an emotion.

The music started and Darcy moved to claim Elizabeth's hand and led her to the head of the line. Elizabeth spied the Gregsons and Lady Grey and smiled in their directions. The Earl of Matlock made a short speech about welcoming her into the family before the dancing started.

The first dance was blissful for Elizabeth. She always found Darcy a most agreeable partner. The next was hardly less so. The new duke of Devonshire was young and had only held his title for a year after the passing of his father. They talked only but a little of inconsequential topics. She felt all the importance at having such a partner and was warm in her thanks before he returned her to Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth was radiant and did not want for partners. She met many a friend of the Matlocks and some from Darcy's Cambridge days. Some mutual friends of Darcy and Bingley, who were all mostly pleasant. A few men were overly familiar but she managed to deflect their comments with a laugh and a quip. A Mr hervey made her a little unsettled. He had been introduced as a friend of the Earl of Matlock but she had got the impression Darcy did not like him.

He had requested a dance and she could not refuse. He was overfamiliar and she had caught Darcy's eyes during the dance to indicate her concern. He watched her go through the dance. She was certainly quieter than her previous partners and he could sense her distress. He determined to rescue her as soon as the dance had ended.

Luck was not with him and the dance ended with her at the opposite side of the room. Propriety dictated that Mr Hervey should bring Elizabeth to him but he saw with astonishment that he took her hand and led her the opposite direction.

He immediately set off in pursuit and saw them exit on to the balcony as he was but half way across the ball room.

Elizabeth tried to pull her hand out of his as he led her out of the ballroom but he held fast.

"Mr Hervey, I should like to return to my husband if you please." She had lost sight of Darcy at the end of the dance and had not realised they were heading in the wrong direction until he was pulling her out of the doors.

"Mrs Darcy" he said tugging her closer, "I thought we could both use some air after such and invigorating dance. Your husband will not mind" he lifted her hand as if to kiss her knuckles.

She pulled her hand out of his.

"Mr Hervey I would ask you to disist."

He took a step towards her and she took a step back, her back hitting the wall and her eyes widened as she realised she was trapped. His smile turned to a leer.

"You do make such a pretty picture my dear. I only want to appreciate your beauty, Darcy did always have the best possessions, it's only fair he share some. Darcy will no doubt have his dalliances. This is London after all!"

Elizabeth gasped in shock at the insinuation and he used her distraction to take a step closer. He reached up as if to caress her face. She knew he would not do anything to harm her really but she did not know how far he would go. Elizabeth turned her face away, closing her eyes against the unwanted touch.

 **A/N - I know its mean to leave this on a cliff hanger. sorry I just couldn't help myself.**

 **for anyone interested - the Cavendish family are very real and all details about them, excepting their interactions with the Darcys, are true to form. If you thought Lydia and Wickham was a scandal you should really read about the 5th duke of Devonshire his various children and their mothers and the life of Harriet.**

 **The rest of the people are mostly made up, although the names are taken from historical documents. I hope you are enjoying so far. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - thanks to sooty85 for pointing out my error in counties. for someone who lives in derbyshire you'd think I would know the difference between here and devonshire. previous chapter has been amended. please keep pointing out errors like that. mostly just typo's!**

Elizabeth was desperately thinking of how to escape such an unwanted situation, without causing a scene or scandal. She awaited the touch of the gentleman in front of her. No touch came however, instead she heard a muffled thump and a curse. Some words growled in anger in a voice she recognised.

Her eyes flew open "oh Mr Darcy. What excellent timing as always!"

He smiled at her and held her face gently in his hands

"Did he hurt you my dear?"

"No my love, I am merely shaken. If you give me a minute I shall regain my composure and return to the dancing. I believe it is almost time for the supper set and thankfully I am engaged to dance with Mr Bingley."

He smiled at her. "Maybe I can help with that composure" and he kissed her soflty.

She sighed "yes, very helpful my love!"

After a few more gentle kisses they returned to the ballroom. Darcy looked around to check that Mr Hervey had taken his leave, as he had instructed. Thankfully he was nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the ball was more pleasant. The supper was exceptional. She only danced a few more. Once with Mr gregson, whom she liked more and more. And once with each of her new cousins. Her dance with Richard Fitwilliam was as pleasant as she could hope for. She had come to esteem him greatly in Kent and now that she was his cousin found that only Darcy was more dear to her. He was lively and kind and she was laughing merrily throughout their dance. She extended an invitation to Pemberley for the summer, at his convenience, knowing that Darcy would welcome his favourite cousin.

The final dance was with Mr Darcy before bidding adieu to their hostess and thanking her profusely with a promise to come by in a day or so to discuss the event.

The ride home in the Darcy carriage was quiet. Both ladies rested against their husbands, knowing they would be at leisure to talk through the ball in detail on the morrow. There was no dawdling over refreshments on their return, by mutual agreement everyone retired as it wasn't far off dawn.

The Darcy house was late rising. The knocker was still off the door for one more day and they only had plans to take Georgiana to one of the museums today. After a breakfast so late it should have been called lunch the ladies retired to the back sitting room, fast becoming Elizabeth's favourite room. It overlooked the garden and so was protected from the hustle of the street and if you sat just right, you could almost imagine you were in the country.

Jane and Elizabeth talked about the ball, the dance partners they had, the people they had met. Elizabeth felt it had passed by in a whirl. She had barely spoken to Jane or her aunt Gardiner or Lady Grey. She was occupied with dancing and Mr Darcy. She related to Jane the events on the balcony and Jane was concerned for her. She assured her she was merely a little shaken and the conversation moved on to their time after London.

"Am I right in thinking you are to return to Netherfield for a short spell? And then you are to travel to Scarborough are you not Jane? And how many Bingleys are you to meet?"

Jane explained Mr Bingley had three aunts and uncles, all with children old enough to be in their own establishments. They were to stay with each of the two uncles with houses big enough to accomadate them and visit the rest of the family. Travelling for almost two months but probably in the north for six weeks.

"And you Lizzie?"

"We are to Pemberley, but I believe we are to travel slowly and take in some of the sights. We will stop in Hertfordshire for a night or two, if you will have us before you leave?"

Jane was swift in her delight and it was decided to travel to Netherfield for two nights before travelling onward.

"Jane I was wondering about Kitty. I had thought to invite her to Pemberley but I was concerned that mama would lament losing the rest of her daughters in one go. Aunt and uncle Gardiner are to come to us mid July for a visit. Do you think they would bring Kitty then?"

"That is a great idea Lizzie. I received a letter from mama yesterday and she did seem to be concerned about the quiet. Taking Kitty for a visit so soon after yourself and I leaving might be too much. Lydia expressed a plan to stay with Mrs Winslow until she was sixteen, she will return to Longborn at the end of the summer, not long after kitty would travel to you. I am sure mama will be happy with that."

"I had thought to invite Charlotte? She has not traveled much and I know if it were she married she would invite me to visit. She could travel with us and back with our aunt and uncle Gardiner. She could help me learn my new home and keep Georgiana company for her companion has a new position starting soon."

Jane smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea. You may wish to discuss it with you husband before you write her. I would not wish her to be disappointed if Mr Darcy does not like the scheme. "

"I will do, dear Jane. I was just soliciting your opinion!"

They smiled and continued discussing plans for their bright futures.


	9. Chapter 9

The first day that the knocker was returned to the door of Darcy house dawned with no small amount of trepidation for Elizabeth. Lady Matlock came to sit with her to aid her through her first morning of calls. Jane sat for a while but retired with Caroline Bingley to the upstairs sitting room to discuss the plans for their dinner party. They met many a lady of the ton. Some who had been present at the events attended so far. Elizabeth was surprised and pleased when Lady Harriet Leveson-Gower was announced. Elizabeth's curtsy was low.

They exchanged greetings and pleasantries for the allotted time. When she rose to leave Lady Harriet addressed her thus

"I must thank you Mrs Darcy for your kindness"

"Whatever can you mean?" A puzzled Elizabeth answered

"You are the first visit I have been on when I was not asked, pointedly or subtly, about my father, my marriage or my condition" she rested her hand on her slightly swollen belly

"That is not something you should thank me for my lady"

"It's rare to find someone with no interest in gossip-mongering. I find it refreshing. I shall be returning to Chatsworth for my confinement but may be able to receive visitors before that if you would call?"

"I would be honoured Lady Leveson-Gower"

"Oh such a mouthful. Harriet or Harryo if you please. Lady Harriet if in public I suppose. If I don't see you over the summer I shall be in town next up year and I will depend upon seeing you then"

The knocker went announcing the next visitor and they both took their leave. Lady Matlock whispered

"Such a nice lady. I assume you know the scandal of her father and her marriage?"

Elizabeth nodded but the next visitor was announced before they could discuss it.

"The countess of Suffolk Lady Ellen Compton and the Lady Penelope Compton"

Elizabeth suppressed the eye roll and the sigh and put on a serene smile thinking to herself 'what would Jane do'. She had met these two ladies at the theatre the first night she had been seen in public with Mr Darcy. They had not deigned to acknowledge Elizabeth or her family and Lady Penelope had practically draped herself over Darcy in an attempt to gain his attention.

Outwardly "Countess, Lady Penelope. Welcome to Darcy house how lovely to see you again"

They both looked a little like they would like nothing better than to be elsewhere, but they sat when Elizabeth asked them and she poured them tea.

"Was that Lady Leveson-Gower leaving?" Started Lady Compton "How she has grown since we last saw her" she sent a sly smile to her daughter.

"She was kind enough to call after I met her at the Matlock's ball" Elizabeth swiftly changed the subject.

"Oh yes. And how was it? Rather larger gathering than you are used to I daresay!"

"Yes" Elizabeth put on a smile, ignoring the barb "I am most grateful to Lady Matlock for arranging such a ball in mine and Mr Darcy's honour. They have been most gracious" she smiled warmly at lady Matlock who returned the smile.

"You deserve no less my dear"

Elizabeth moved the conversation on to other topics.

"Is Darcy not joining us? I know he would wish to see us" Lady Penelope put in. Elizabeth frowned a little at her familiar use of his name.

"Mr Darcy is at home and aware of the visitors but has not chosen to join us yet"

"Keeping his distance, is he?"

Elizabeth was fast losing her patience "he finds these morning calls tedious and so would only join us if there were someone particular he wished to see"

She turned to Lady Compton and asked after her summer plans, mostly avoiding conversation with Lady Penelope until the bell to end the call was rung.

There were a few more well wishers and one or two who wished ill but Elizabeth handled everything well. Lady Matlock found her role was merely to fill in some family details of some of the callers. When the morning was over and the knocker removed once again she congratulated Elizabeth on a morning well handled.

"I will see you again at the Paget's ball in five days."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. This was the only public event that lady Matlock had insisted on. The Earl of Uxbridge and his wife were well known for throwing a summer ball which to most of the ton signaled the end of the season. It was a seal of approval and acceptance that she was invited and Lady Matlock had insisted that it would be necessary. After that there was only the Bingley's dinner and she was to host a family dinner prior to their removal from town.

"You were planning to wear your wedding gown, am I correct?"

"As instructed my lady," and she dropped in to a neat low curtsy.

Lady Matlock laughed "alright my dear. I won't say anymore. Give my love to my nephew. Tell him next time he shouldn't hide for the whole morning!"

Elizabeth smiled "I can't promise to change that."


	10. Chapter 10

Once Lady Matlock had left Elizabeth went in search of her sister, Jane, who had not returned to the parlour since Caroline Bingley had called. But as she was walking past his study Darcy popped his head out.

"Elizabeth" her name was enough to stop her. She turned and smiled

"You can stop hiding now my love. The visitors are gone!"

He smiled and pulled his wife in to the study shutting and locking the door

"I am very pleased to hear that" he said "I believe you are aware of my thoughts on sharing!"

He grinned a boyish grin and then lent in to kiss her. The passionate kiss lasted a few minutes before they both came up for air. He then made her shriek by picking her up and setting her upon his desk. Placing himself between her legs her pulled her body tight against his and kissed her again.

"I missed you" he said huskily as he moved away from her mouth and started kissing down her neck. She groaned in appreciation of the sensations he was creating.

"I think it was better you were not there, especially if this is my welcome after"

He smiled again. "I cannot consent to that my dear. But I am willing to claim some recompense for letting you spend time elsewhere"

"Mr Darcy I am shocked" came the reply

"I can shock you more" he grinned wickedly and started rolling up her skirts to gain access to the treasures hidden. He kissed her again before laying her back on the desk.

If the servants heard the desk rattling they wisely chose not to investigate the source of the noise. It was awhile later and a slightly flushed Elizabeth that found Jane in the sitting room. Caroline had gone but Jane was in raptures about the plans for her engagement party.

"Oh Elizabeth she seems to be completely lovely again, she reminded me to check that you and Mr Darcy would be attending. She was most adamant."

"Of course Jane dear. I wouldn't miss it" Elizabeth still wasn't sure about Caroline's new found acceptance of Jane and herself but she was not one to hold a grudge. Elizabeth was then presented with the day's letters.

"Oh Jane, one from mama. Have you heard from her yet?"

"No Lizzy, but I saw her just before leaving Hertfordshire. She uh...visited the day after the wedding!"

"She did not!" Exclaimed Elizabeth

Jane smiled her calm smile. "She was obviously just anxious for me in my new home. It was very kind to check on my well being"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "I am grateful that we do not live within calling distance, I cannot imagine what Mr Darcy would have had to say to someone calling the morning after our wedding!"

Jane looked at Elizabeth in shock for a moment, then recovered her composure "she can be trying at times but she means well"

Elizabeth decided not to answer and opened her letter. There was a sheet to Jane enclosed, which she dutifully passed over.

 _My Dear Mrs Darcy_

 _How well that sounds. How cleaver you were to catch such a rich husband. I have already visited all of our neighbours and they are all most insistent on asking after you. I find it most vexing that you have yet to write about all the people that you have met and new dresses you have purchased._

 _I do miss my daughters when they have gone. I am prodigiously proud of all my married girls. Now if only you could persuade Lydia to come home. I am sure Manchester cannot be a good place for her. She is so lively, the wilds of the North are sure to dampen her spirits and then where would we be. She was such a favourite with the officers here and they are to Brighton soon. Could you not bring her home before they go?_

 _I am vexed that you would chose to bring Charlotte Lucas to Pemberley before bringing your sister. Lady Lucas was here telling me all about how Charlotte would be travelling with you. Poor Kitty was beside herself. Your father still insists on Kitty spending time at her pursuits before going out visiting and I find it most hard to sit alone in the parlour while she scratches away. Her pencils have no compassion on my poor nerves._

 _I will expect you to take me visiting when you are to stay at Netherfield. Your father insists the carriage cannot be had and my knees are bothering me. If you should think to bring your carriage to we could take that to Haye park and the great house at Stoke? Does the Darcy carriage bear the crest?_

 _Your loving mother_

Lizzy sighed at the inconsistencies of her mother. Too quiet, too noisy. Wanting her children at home and wanting Lizzie to take Kitty to Pemberley. She would have been worried about the comment about Kitty being upset had she not received a letter from her sister on the previous day which was fairly bursting with excitement about travelling with their Aunt and Uncle. They were a great favourite but it had been Jane and Elizabeth that had most often accompanied them in their travels in the past.

Elizabeth related the gist of the letter to Jane. Hers was of a similar caliber, but generally less accusatory. It was usually Elizabeth's fault if things didn't go right.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N thank you for your comments. short chapter but I am uploading a few more tonight.**

 **I have been back and fixed a few things in the last few chapters too.**

The next few days passed quickly. Elizabeth continued to make a good impression on the ladies and gentlemen of the ton. They attended the theatre on a few occasions and a few other dinners and soirées that Lady Matlock had sanctioned. A few ladies continued to try to unsettle her. Either picking on her background or her 'lucky catch'. Each comment was deflected or a witty retort would re-direct the conversation. It was rare that she was provoked to a direct comment aimed at someone, but these were delivered in such a way that only a few understood that they had actually been insulted. Most people could see how much Mr and Mrs Darcy adored each other and were inclined to leave well alone.

Elizabeth dressed carefully for the Paget ball. Her hair was in a style that was both fashionable and flattering. The dress that she had worn for her wedding was a beautiful silk with fine lace trim. It had been a gift from Lady Matlock and Elizabeth loved it. When she was almost ready Darcy came in to the room.

"Mrs Darcy, you look lovely." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Why thank you Mr Darcy." She smiled at him in the looking glass of her dressing table.

"I have something for you" he smiled and presented her with a small stack of velvet boxes.

She looked at him quizzically "why do I deserve a gift?"

"My dear, I reserve the right to give you as many gifts as I chose. You, I believe, swore to obey me and so must accept them."

Elizabeth smiled "of course I must"

She proceeded to open the boxes. They contained a set of diamond earrings matching necklace and bracelet. Some diamond hair pins completed the ensemble.

"Oh Fitzwilliam" Elizabeth breathed "they are lovely"

Darcy smiled. "I had them commissioned for you when you agreed to be my wife"

"Thank you my love. I hardly know what to say" she stood up and kissed him gently before allowing him to place the jewelry on her person. Sliding the pins in to her hair completed the look. Elizabeth felt like she was bursting with love for her thoughtful husband.

"It's not fair sir, you give me so much. What can I do in return for such a gift?" She had started as a tease but he truth of her words made her feel a little sad. Darcy noticed the downturn of her mouth with her declaration. He gathered her gently in to his arms and kissed her softly.

"My love, you bring so much joy to my life. My world was dark before I came upon you and the light you bring me shines more brightly than any gems I give you. I am so grateful that I get to bring you home, both here and to Pemberley. It is I who owe you."

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes "thank you" she whispered

They stood pressing their foreheads against each other. Each drawing comfort and marveling in their good fortune before stepping apart. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm and together they descended to meet the Bingleys and travel to the ball.


	12. Chapter 12

The ballroom at the house of the Earl of Uxbridge was very fine bordering on ostentatious. Elizabeth was reminded of Rosings park and grimaced slightly, hoping that the hostess was not similar in temperament. She was duly introduced and found her to be more aloof than many other ladies, but at least she wasn't haughty or unkind. Together their party of four moved in to the room.

Lady Matlock immediately found them and insisted on introducing Elizabeth to Lady Cowper and Lady Jersey, two of the patroness of Almack's. Elizabeth curtsied very low.

"A pleasure my ladies"

They nodded at her and she was just about to move on, not wanting to linger if they chose not to address her, when Lady Cowper spoke up.

"Mrs Darcy, am I correct in saying you have met Lady Harriet, formerly Cavendish?"

"Yes ma'am, I had the pleasure of meeting her at my engagement ball and she condescended to call on me before leaving town. She has asked me to correspond with her over the summer."

"She was quite taken with you, I dare say. She does not call often. And how do you know the Countess of Warrington?"

"I met Lady Julia at the theatre. An excellent performance of much ado about nothing. We bonded over our appreciation of the bard and his comedies."

"They both speak highly of you." And she turned towards lady Matlock "she may apply for a voucher next year"

Elizabeth curtsied again and murmured her thanks before moving on.

She laughed with Darcy at how nervous she had been. He assured her she had done well.

"I care not for the vouchers Elizabeth, but having one will help Georgiana immensely."

"I am pleased I passed that test"

They greeted a few other acquaintances and once again Elizabeth found her dance card filling up rather quickly. She took to the first set with Mr Darcy. Once again having planned the first and last with her husband and the supper with Mr Bingley.

Darcy only dance a few dances other than those with his wife and his new sister Jane. He was not interested in cards and mostly walked the room, talking occasionally to friends and family. Elizabeth cajoled him in to dancing with a few other ladies. She was careful to only recommend ladies who were sensible and easy to talk to and he found he enjoyed some of their conversation. Now that the threat of match making was gone he was more at leisure to enjoy without worrying about expectations.

One dance he was sat out, Elizabeth was dancing with his uncle. He felt at leisure to leave the ballroom briefly in search of refreshment. He passed by the smoking room where many of the men tended to gamble at cards. He would have continued but herd someone mention his wife's name followed by some raucous laughter. He stepped in to the room and spied a group of five men drinking and talking loudly.

"Yes Mrs Darcy brings some refreshing 'views' with her. That country air seems to be good for certain assets," more laughter. Darcy recognised Mr Hervey, whom had tried to corner Elizabeth previously, as one of the men. There were two he did not recognise and two from Cambridge. Mr Pelham and Mr Montagu had been friends of Wickham.

Mr Hervey took up the jab "yes her 'assets' are lovely, up close if you know what I mean!" Darcy was looking at him with disgust and did not notice a glance from one of the other men

Mr Montague continued the jest "perhaps even we should lay a bet on who could be first to get up close..."

Darcy was just about to intervene when Mr Pelham interjected.

"Now gents, come on. We are talking about a young lady. She hasn't done anything to harm any of you and seems to be very nice. Mayhap we should move on to another discussion."

The others were clearly about to object when Darcy stepped in

"Yes gentlemen" the stress on the word told all that he thought they were anything but "another topic would be advisable" he practically growled.

Everyone in the group looked at him with surprise and a little sheepish. Mr Hervey was the first to make his excuses and hurry away, quickly followed by the others. Mr Darcy stopped Mr Pelham.

"I thank you sir, for the defence of my wife."

"It was nothing Darcy. We have known each other long enough I believe."

Darcy frowned "we weren't exactly friendly in Cambridge. I had thought your opinion of me was not favourable"

"Well Wickham told such stories you see. But I am older and wiser and can see that he was not all that he seemed."

Darcy smiled "shall we get a drink?"


	13. Chapter 13

Mr Pelham and Darcy chatted happily about old times and new over a brandy. Neither gentleman brought up the subject of Wickham again. It turned out that Mr Daniel Pelham had been the younger son of a gentleman who owned an estate in Norfolk. His older brother had met with an unfortunate accident whilst Mr Pelham had been studying the law. He had inherited the estate and was attempting to improve the profits. He was about a year or so younger than and had been master of the estate for about 18 months. He had missed last years season and was back this year as he was aware of the need to find a wife.

Darcy found him pleasant. His manners were engaging, not dissimilar to Wickham's though, so he remained reserved. He decided to make enquiries in to his conduct before becoming too friendly. They were still talking near the refreshment table when the Earl and Elizabeth joined them. He was unsure about introducing yet another person to Elizabeth's notice, especially one with ties to Wickham, but could not escape without appearing rude. The introductions were duly made.

"Mrs Darcy, I have heard wonderful things about you." He smiled as Elizabeth flushed

"Thank you sir, but my husband is biased in my favour."

"Oh no madam, entirely different sources are responsible. How are you enjoying the season?"

"Very much. This ball is exceptional. I can see why it is a favourite of my aunt."

"Yes the musicians are well matched. Might I ask if you have a dance to spare?" Darcy knew that their conversation was entirely appropriate but remained a little unsure of his new 'friend'.

"I am dancing the next with my brother but I could spare the one after supper, if that meets with your approval?" The question was directed at Mr Pelham but Darcy noticed she tilted her chin in his direction too. He smiled a little at his foolishness and at his wife.

Mr Bingley and Jane made their way towards them at that point. Introductions were made and Mr Pelham chatted to Bingley about having recently made Mr Hurst's acquaintance and his sister's too. Bingley was happy to make a new acquaintance, as he always is, and the five chatted until the supper set was called.

Elizabeth found Mr Pelham a charming dance partner. Mr Darcy could perceive nothing inappropriate as he watched them closely. He returned Elizabeth to Darcy's side with alacrity and they had a short conversation before he took his leave. Elizabeth felt she had not been half so well entertained by her other partners and was warm in her praise.

The last dance was lovely. Mr Darcy couldn't help but gaze at his beautiful wife and she could scarcely take her eyes off him. No one watching could doubt their affection for each other, some were happy for them, many were jealous and there were even a few who wished them ill purely for the reason that they seemed so happy. Darcy and Elizabeth took no notice of the looks, good or bad.

They took leave of their hostess after having found Mr and Mrs Bingley once the last dance was complete. Lady Compton was close by and condescended to nod in Elizabeth's direction. The Earl and Countess of Uxbridge remained aloof but Elizabeth was not too bothered by that.

The carriage ride home was similar to that of their last few events. It was late and little conversation was needed by any of the party. They were all comfortable enough in each other's company not to need to force conversation.

Elizabeth and Jane found the next few days very busy. They were nearing the time that they would be travelling to their various destinations. Both the new wives had to ensure their wardrobes were complete and that the correct instructions given for what to leave in London, what to pack for travelling and what to send straight to their country homes. They had many a discussion consoling with each other about their new responsibilities as mistress of their own home. They both had cause to be grateful for each other, for when one faltered the other would aid them.

Elizabeth and Jane had both written to Lydia, who was settled with Mrs Winslow in the north and seemed content. Mary had written to say that Lady Catherine was still in poor humour about Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, but was becoming more tolerable. And happily Mr Collins and she were spending less time at Rosings, which seemed to suit her.

Elizabeth had spoken to Darcy about inviting Charlotte to stay. He was happy for her to have her friend up, secretly thinking she would be a better companion than her other sister. Elizabeth and written to Charlotte who had most happily accepted the offer. It was settled that She would travel with them from Hertfordshire and stay with the them about a month until the Gardiners could take her home again. Kitty would travel up with the Gardiners and possibly stay for a time after they left.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - a continued thank you to my reviewers Jansfamily you always make me laugh. Sooty85 thoughtful comments. and guest and graciela thank you too! There are a few new characters I have introduced. you will have to** **wait** **and see if they are nice or not. :)**

Elizabeth found the planning of the dinner party at Darcy house to be daunting. Her mother always set an excellent table and had taught her daughters well, but the reality of all the things that needed attending to were not inconsiderable. In addition to their party there was to be the Earl and Lady Matlock, Viscount Milton and his wife Emma, Colonel Fitwilliam, Lady Eleanor and Lady Victoria. Lady Victoria was being courted by Lord Murray, the eldest son of the Earl of Mansfield, so he was invited too. Miss Bingley and the Hursts, her aunt and uncle Gardiner and Lady grey made the party up to 18. Although there were more women than men she could not think of anyone else she cared to invite and after consulting with Lady Matlock had deemed it not necessary, given that it was a family dinner.

Luckily, apart from the dinner at the Bingleys, their last few days in London were commitment free. Lady Matlock spent one morning at Darcy house going over the plans for the dinner. Secretly she had expected Elizabeth to have needed some help but she surpassed her expectation and seemed to have everything in hand. Barring a major problem, the evening should go smoothly.

Jane and Elizabeth decided to get ready together for the engagement party at the Hursts. They had spent a lot of time together but not as close as they once were, given their new status. So, Elizabeth did something she had never thought she would do. She **locked** the door from her husband's room in to hers. She had warned him before-hand, of course, but it still felt almost wrong to be doing so. Elizabeth giggled over the odd feeling with Jane before they focused on their apparel. Polly did help with some aspects of dressing but for the most part Elizabeth aided Jane and vica-versa. The sisterly bond between these two was strong and they were both determined to ensure that marriage would only stretch it, not cause a break.

Once they both were dressed they descended together to their waiting husbands. The look of contentment and good humour on both their faces was a testament to how relaxed they were in each other's company. Jane looked radiant in the dress that Elizabeth had gifted her, Darcy of course only had eyes for his wife.

When they arrived at their host's house they were received most cordially. Caroline was enthusiastic in her greeting of Elizabeth and scarcely less so for Mr Darcy. Elizabeth smiled to herself, content that some parts of the old Caroline were still present. The house was full of friends and family of the Bingleys. Elizabeth was happy to see her aunt and uncle, pleased that they were not left off the guest list by Caroline. She spent some time talking to them before dinner was announced.

When she was seated at the table she was surprised to find Mr Pelham on one side of her.

"Sir, I did not know you were to be here today."

"Yes, I believe I was a last-minute invitee after having run in to your Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley at whites a few days ago. Miss Bingley was kind enough to include me in the invitation after a pleasant day spent with her brother."

"Indeed. And what are your summer plans?"

"I am to return to my estate in Norfolk. And you Mrs Darcy?"

She explained her summer plans and they talked pleasantly of the countryside. Once again she was impressed by his manners and how engaging she found him to be. She turned to Mr Darcy and noted his slight frown.

"Sir, are you not enjoying the food?"

His expression cleared and he replied that it was delicious he had only allowed his mind to wander. She raised an eyebrow at him before asking a question about what places they were to visit on their trip northward. The conversation flowed well. Caroline had seated the table with good taste. When she rose to excuse the ladies there were few who truly desired the separation. It was to be endured however.

Once in the drawing room Caroline sought out Elizabeth. She started with small talk but the conversation soon turned to summer plans.

"Mrs Darcy, have you any plans for the summer? I understood from Georgiana that Pemberley of the past used to hold a grand harvest ball at the end of the summer. But I assume that you would not wish to have a house full of guests so soon after taking up the reins? It can take one a while to become accustomed to running a new household. Why when I took up netherfield it was quite the experience."

Elizabeth could hardly get a word in edgewise and was not sure she really wanted to. Caroline soon after asked for performers. Elizabeth happily accepted, after her hostess of course, the piece she had been practicing was well received but she relinquished the instrument with alacrity. She returned to Darcy who had been watching her play with pleasure. Mr Pelham was nearby and congratulated her on a lovely performance.

"Thank you sir, but I am grateful to only have to perform the once."

He made a pretty comment here and offered to fetch her a drink. After he had left Darcy turned to her.

"I agree your performance was captivating."

She smiled warmly at him and was just about to make a witty reply when Mr Pelham rejoined them. Elizabeth had never thought to enjoy a party hosted by Caroline so much. Of course, this one was technically hosted by the Hursts, but it was obvious to most who took precedence out of the sisters.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - bit of fluff in this chapter -** **couldn't** **resist, I do love a good bit of Darcy/Elizabeth lovey-dovey-ness (that is a word right?)**

 **FYI I never really have a posting schedule. Those who were with me for my last story will testify I tend to upload a few chapters a day. the story is about 90% done so barring major incident it will all be uploaded as quick as/ That being said I am** **computerises** **for about a week. so I'll be back after that. Thanks for reading.**

The Darcys left the party relatively early. Tomorrow would bring Georgiana back to Darcy house and Elizabeth was eagerly anticipating a museum visit before having to finalise plans for her dinner party on the following day. Mr and Mrs Bingley had agreed to spend the day with the Hursts and Caroline and so for ease were spending the night at their townhouse. The carriage was therefore only occupied by Mr and Mrs Darcy.

Once the door was shut the carriage jolted forward Mr Darcy was quick to gather Elizabeth into his arms. His lips hungrily started to kiss the sensitive spot under her earlobe. Elizabeth shivered and tilted her head giving him better access.

"Mr Darcy," she sighed "what is the meaning of this?"

He broke the kiss but allowed his hands to wander, starting to caress her gently through the fabric of her dress. "This, wife, is the result of many an hour of my thinking about your locking that door, I can hear the deadbolt click and the sound is haunting me. I have been wanting to hold you ever since!" With that he resumed kissing her neck, moving lower towards the edge of her gown.

"Oh William, how funny you are. 'Twas only to spend some time with Jane. You would not have entered whilst I was dressing anyway. I don't intend on locking that door for any other reason."

"I hope not" he paused in his kisses again "but I wished to remind myself of that fact now that I have you alone. In fact this puts me in mind of our first carriage ride after we were married" he swept her on to his lap in a swift movement and his hand stroked tantalisingly down her leg. Her eyes widened in memory of their tryst on the ride from their wedding breakfast to the Darcy house in London.

"Sir" she started a little breathlessly "surely you cannot mean to..."

She was silenced by a kiss and his hand moved under the hem of her skirts, brushing softly against the inside of her leg. She moaned slightly.

At that moment the carriage came to a halt. Darcy broke the kiss and lowered the shutters, a little surprised to find they were outside their house. Elizabeth moved to the seat beside him and righted her skirts laughing slightly at the look on Darcy's face.

"Really husband, I don't know what you expected, we only live a few blocks away!"

He smiled at her as the carriage door was opened and he step was lowered. Once they both had exited he put her arm firmly in his, leading the way towards the stairs, dismissing the servants for the night.

Once in their sitting room he marched Elizabeth over to the door to her bedchamber and watched her unlock it. After that was done he swept her up in to his arms and carried her through the door. Depositing her on the bed he started to untie his cravat, watching his wife reclining on the bed. He discarded the neck-cloth and lay down next to her, placing his hand on her well turned ankle.

"Now my dear Mrs Darcy, where were we? Ahh yes I remember" and he slowly started to slide his hand up her leg, under the hem of her dress. She giggled softly until he silenced her with a passionate kiss and proceeded to show her exactly what he would have liked to have time for if the carriage ride had been longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - sorry for the break. I have a computer back so will hopefully resume my regularly scheduled posting. To make up for the break I will upload a few chapters now. Thank you to my reviewers these last few days I have loved writing these stories but I am amazed that people are enjoying them too. Thank you all for reading! :)**

Georgiana's return to Darcy house was all that was expected. Both new sisters were warm and enthusiastic and Darcy was so happy to witness such a display. They chatted happily as they sat taking tea. Each filling the other in on their recent activities. He excused himself after a few minutes feeling that he was intruding on their time.

"Oh Lizzie, I am so pleased you have had fun in London. I do find London diverting but I must say that I long for the country. It has become frightful hot of late!"

"I agree Georgie, I confess I am a little fearful of heading to Pemberley!"

"Why ever should you be?"

"I have heard much of the grandeur and size of Pemberley. I am half worried I will get lost, let alone what might be expected of me!"

"Lizzie I never thought you would be one to be fearful! Why everything about you and the ton has made me wonder if I am too shy to come out! But fear not, William and I will be there, and your friend too. And Mrs Reynolds is a dear and has been basically running Pemberley since I was born!"

"Yes I have corresponded with Mrs Reynolds. She seems competent."

"She is, she will be more than happy to help you get on your feet. I am confidant you will have no trouble! Will your friend Miss Lucas be of any help?"

"Charlotte is a very sensible person. She will be of great support. But she has not had to be mistress of an estate."

Georgiana looked down and took a nervous sip of her tea

"Is anything amiss?"

"Oh no, I just.. I am only.."

Elizabeth smiled. Clearly the shy 16 year old girl Elizabeth had first met was not completely done away with.

"Dear Georgie, you can talk to me about anything."

"I am merely worried she might not like me. I do so enjoy our time together. I know when we get to Pemberley you will have many demands on your time. I fear that with a friend there you may not find time for me!" Georgiana was firmly talking in to her tea cup at this point and was blushed a deep red. Her voice trailed off and before Elizabeth could draw breath she began again

"I am sorry, you must think me foolish, of course you would wish to spend time with your friend. I shall not get in the way" she made to stand up but was stopped by the comforting hand Elizabeth laid on her arm

"Georgiana dear" she began, turning the young lady to face her "you are my dear sister and I would not do anything to cause you discomfort. My good friend Charlotte is one of the kindest people I know. Similar to Jane in that way. She would never do or say anything to make you uncomfortable in your home. The reason she is to come so soon is because I know her father could not send her himself and she would not be happy at me sending a carriage or servant for her later. She is happy to come with us as we travel as she feels like it is less of an inconvenience to travel with us and I would not wish her to feel uncomfortable. If I had thought it might upset you I would have discussed it with you."

"Oh no. I am sorry Lizzie, I did not mean to imply... That is I am perfectly happy with the arrangements. I was merely worried about meeting someone new and my mind filled in the worst outcomes. I am sorry. I am sure Miss Lucas will be delightful company."

"That she will. Please promise me that if you feel anything like this again you will come to me directly before letting your mind wander so?"

Georgiana smiled "of course. Thank you."

They embraced just as Darcy walked back in to announce the carriage was ready to take them on an enjoyable family trip to the museum.


	17. Chapter 17

As Elizabeth prepared for dinner that evening she thought through her guests. Most of them would be easily pleased. She was concerned about the Viscount's wife, Lady Emma and Lady Victoria's new suitor Lord Murray. She had only met Lady Emma a few times and Lord Murray not at all. Lady Matlock had assured her that there would be no problems and to just be her usual charming self.

When she heard a knock at her door she knew it was time for her to greet her guests. Darcy entered and asked he if she was ready.

"I am now you have come" and she smiled at him

"You are not nervous, are you?"

Elizabeth smiled "Not really. However I have not hosted a dinner before and as my mother would say 'two countesses and an earl my lord Lizzie I hope you do well'"

Darcy laughed at Elizabeth's impression of her mother. "yes but both those Countesses are so fond of you and the Earl will be happy with some good food and fine wine."

"I know. I am being silly. Everything is well in hand."

He leaned over and kissed her before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm "Shall we face them together?" she smiled and they started downstairs.

The Earl of Matlock and his wife were the first to arrive and with them Lady Victoria and Lady Eleanor. Their brothers were not far behind along with Lady Emma and Lord Murray. Elizabeth welcomed them all warmly and bade them proceed to the parlour. Jane and Mr Bingley came down at that point along with Georgiana.

Elizabeth then waited for the rest of the guests with Mr Darcy by her side. Once they were all assembled she joined them. Conversation flowed easily. Elizabeth made an effort to talk to Lady Emma. She was a little aloof but seemed to be trying to converse. Elizabeth did notice that she did not try to make conversation with Jane or Mr Bingley, who were stood near her and she was a little unhappy about this.

When dinner was announced, the gentlemen offered each of the ladies an arm. Mr Darcy escorted both Georgiana and Elizabeth whilst the rest of the guests paired off with some gentlemen happily escorting two ladies. The seating arrangement was pleasant. usually there would be an equal number of gentlemen and ladies but being as there was too many ladies today this was not so. Elizabeth was pleased to see Georgiana looking happy to be sat between Jane and her brother. She had owned that she was fond of the colonel but he did try to get her to talk more than she was wont to at these events. Georgiana had owned that she was unsure about Lady Emma or Lord Murray and was not as comfortable with her other cousin. Georgiana shot Elizabeth a grateful glance and Elizabeth smiled warmly at her. She was sat with the Earl and the Viscount. Viscount Fitzwilliam did not miss the look and turned to Elizabeth.

"Georgiana seems to have taken quite a shine to you Mrs Darcy. She is such a shy little thing I have great hope you will convince her to be a bit more outgoing"

"She is quite a dear one. I am sure it has been hard for her growing up as she did. I will do what I can to ensure that she is happy."

"Curious response Mrs Darcy. What are your plans for her come out?" started Lady Emma who was on the other side of the viscount

"I have no plans at this point. I am to be presented at court at the start of the season next year. we shall plan her come out ball for part way through the season I believe. If she is in agreement."

"agreement? why my dear Mrs Darcy you must do what is best for her. The start of the season would give her more time to find an eligible suitor surely?"

"I have no doubt she will find many suitors, but I confess neither I nor Mr Darcy are in a hurry for her to find one. She is still very young and will have plenty of time for that sort of thing. I only wish for her to enjoy herself and she is far more likely to do that if she is given time to get used to society and to the demands that it can place on you."

Lady Emma looked a little surprised but looked at Georgiana for a moment, shyly conversing with Jane and said "You are quite correct. I can see that she is not quite ready yet. I hope that she will be by the time it comes to her time in society. It would do her no good to be too shy to talk to anyone"

Elizabeth smiled "Exactly" She turned to the Earl "How do you find the partridge sir?"

He happily complemented her on procuring his favourite dish and the conversation around the table flowed. Occasionally she would converse directly with those around her and occasionally watch the conversations of others. Lord Murray seemed to be quite attentive to Lady Victoria. she seemed to be happy to receive his attentions and Elizabeth hoped that she was attached to him.

Lady Eleanor was quite lively, much like her brother the colonel and together that had many a story to tell the table. When the last course was removed, Elizabeth remembered it was up to her to stand first and did so with grace, inviting the gentlemen to enjoy their port and cigars and asking the ladies to join her in the drawing room.

She asked Georgiana to start off the music, seeing as there were no men folk around to unsettle her. She then accompanied her in a duet as the gentlemen joined the group. She managed to persuade all the ladies to play if they wanted to. Georgiana did not wish to play again after the gentlemen had rejoined but after some gentle persuasion Elizabeth convinced her to play while she sang. The duo was well rewarded for their efforts and Georgiana blushed scarlet at such praise but the wide smile on her face was enough to say how well pleased she was by the attention.

Card tables were placed and the company split up in to two groups to play.

By the time supper was called the whole party were merry. Georgiana had decided to leave before supper was called in view of her not being out yet. Jane and Mr Bingley had an early start and so left just after. The Colonel and the Viscount were telling stories of their youth and Lady Eleanor and Elizabeth were pretending to be offended by such antics but really found them quite amusing. Elizabeth appreciated that Lady Eleanor was a kindred spirit in her appreciation of the amusing and she enjoyed her company immensely.

Lady Victoria spent a good deal of time in conversation with her beaux. The company started to disperse after Lady Matlock announced her intention to retire. She was warm in her thanks of Elizabeth for her hospitality and the countess of Warrington joined with her in their praise of her hostess skills and their desire to see her soon and hear from her often.

Once all the guests had left Darcy dismissed the servants for the night and escorted Elizabeth to bed. He was warm in his appreciation of his wife. Neither of them went to sleep for an hour or so enjoying their company too much to waste on sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - so we are leaving London now and most of the ton behind. soon to Pemberley!**

It was with mixed emotions that Mrs Elizabeth Darcy left London. Bingley and Jane had returned to Netherfield the day before to ready the house for their short stay. She recalled her arrival in London as Mrs Darcy. The first few days as a wife she continued to remember with a blush. The many members of the ton were mostly a blur. She had fond memories of her aunt and cousins and some new friends. Her relationship with Georgiana was blossoming and her time with Mr Darcy was had deepened her love for the finest gentleman of her acquaintance.

She looked over at her husband. He was looking stoically out of the window with his mask firmly on. She had become adept at seeing through the mask he wore. He was obviously uncomfortable in company and found meeting people difficult. For her he had tried and she did observe that he found it easier to have her at his side.

One intimate night she had asked him about his mask. They had already coupled and were curled up relishing in their closeness. She had asked him why he was uncomfortable around new people and weather it was easier with her by his side

 _"I have trouble catching the underlying meaning in people's conversation. My father always said that, as a Darcy, I should not show any emotion to my peers. That I should avoid unsuitable acquaintances. At university Wickham made it clear that people were only being friendly to use me for something. I could never tell if he was right and it became easier to just keep everyone at a distance. Only people like Bingley became my friends, people who think the best of everyone and who are friendly regardless. You have met a few of my friends, they are all from times such as university, when others helped form the bonds."_

 _He turned over looking at her before kissing her softly, she smiled at him_

 _"And in answer to your question, yes I do find it easier with you by my side. I have studied you for a long time. I know every line in your face, every movement of your eyes. I can tell when you think someone is being foolish or cruel and I can catch the tone of conversation better for it. However when you are not by my side I feel as though there is a cool draft where you should be and cannot help but long for you back again. Richard tells me I look positively scary the moment you walk away from me. But I am learning to bear it, after all, you always come back to me."_

 _She smiled at him then. "Thank you for explaining. You have no need to fear, I will always come back to you!" She started kissing him feeling the need to be even closer to him after such a revelation. It was not long before they were demonstrating their mutual love in the best way._

A sharp jolt in the carriage brought Elizabeth back to the moment, a deep flush on her face. She glanced at Darcy and noted he was watching her, a mischievous smile on his face. When she caught his eye he quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed even more, chancing a glance at Georgiana across the coach. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping; a fact which relieved Elizabeth greatly.

She schooled her features in to a more acceptable mask and turned back to Darcy to discuss their plans whilst in Hertfordshire.


	19. Chapter 19

Their arrival at Netherfield was gracious, Jane was positively glowing in her role as mistress. Elizabeth noted how well suited to the role she was. Jane ensured that the three Darcys were comfortably refreshed and rested before saying that Mrs Bennet had been by already ensuring that Elizabeth was available to go on morning visits on the morrow. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but was already resigned to being paraded about the neighbourhood.

Dinner at Longbourn was a noisy affair. Mrs Bennet had seen fit to invite the Lucas family, Mr and Mrs Phillips and the Gouldings. The total party was lively. The eldest Lucas lad, of 15, and the eldest Goulding boy, of 14, brought some childish fun to the table which was comically coupled with moments of realisation and some attempts at a gentlemanly demeanour. Elizabeth could barely suppress a chuckle as she overheard them discussing who best to copy, Bingley with his happy manners or Darcy with his stately air.

Luckily Mr Bennet had managed to stop Mrs Bennet before she invited the militia, who were all leaving for Brighton in a matter of days. Elizabeth offered a silent prayer of thanks for the reprieve.

Georgiana was happy to be back with her friend Kitty but Elizabeth also made sure that she spent some time with Charlotte to alleviate some of her concerns about the coming weeks. Charlotte had been warned that Georgiana was shy and concerned and she was making a great effort to bring the young girl out of her shell a bit. Elizabeth left Georgiana happily chatting with Charlotte about a novel they had both read and she made her way to Darcy who had been cornered by Sir William.

"Ah Miss Eliza, oh I beg your pardon, Mrs Darcy. I was just telling your young man here about my presentation at St. James's court. No doubt you will be looking to be presented at court young lady. Who'd have thought eh. Our Miss Elizabeth!"

"Indeed Sir William, certainly not myself. I have arranged with Lady Matlock to be presented just as the season is starting next year. I'll be arranging the necessary dress and like when we are back in London after harvest." She turned to smile at Mr Darcy.

"Might I steal away my husband, his sister has need of him!"

Before sir William could offer a protest she led Darcy away whispering

"She doesn't need you really, but I seemed to gather that you are at the end of your patience."

Darcy looked down at his impertinent and wonderful wife "I do love you wife!"

Unfortunately, Mrs Bennet came upon them not long after escaping Sir William. Despite Elizabeth's attempts Mrs Bennet managed to talk at Darcy for a full ten minutes about nonsense. She tried to get him to consent to coming on her morning calls but Elizabeth remained adamant that he had matters of business. Darcy mostly remained quiet. Mrs Bennet did not need much encouragement anyway. Every so often he would smile reassuringly at Elizabeth to let her know that he was content. When Mrs Bennet finally ran out of words they managed to move on.

"Darcy I am so..."

He stopped her with a finger on her mouth, his back was conveniently blocking the view of the room. "Do not apologise. Your mother is exuberant to be sure but she is not cruel and she means the best. Unlike some of my relations and so called friends. I am more than happy to be the recipient of her excitement."

Tears spring to Elizabeth's eyes but before she could say anything he smiled and continued "now let us talk no more on it. I see your father is eyeing us warily. Probably not used to you no longer being his to protect. Shall we return to him before he says something?"

The rest of the evening passed in happy discussion of London and speculation for the future of the two new couples.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - a few short chapters to get us to Pemberley. Life gets more interesting there.**

Elizabeth was good to her word and took the Darcy coach to collect her mother and then the three of them, for Jane was of course with them, visited all the principal families in the neighbourhood. Elizabeth bore her mother's effusions with tolerable equanimity. She reflected that without Jane she would have had less tolerance and gave her sister a particularly warm hug at the end of the morning.

Georgiana had travelled with Elizabeth to Longbourn and had spent the day with Kitty. Charlotte had dropped by for a short visit and took tea with the two of them.

That evening Jane was hosting the remaining Bennets along with Charlotte Lucas, who was to stay the night at Netherfield before travelling with the Darcys in the morning.

Dinner was an elegant affair. Mr Darcy noted that Jane, although serene, seemed to be more affected by the stresses of hosting than Elizabeth had been, but he acknowledged that hosting Mrs Bennet would not be easy.

Mrs Bennet spent most of the evening extolling the events of the mornings visits and occasionally hinting that Elizabeth should take Kitty to Pemberley as well as Charlotte. Occasionally she suggested that maybe she should come to Pemberley to aid Elizabeth to get settled. These suggestions were met with alarm and a very settled negative from all the rest of the room. Thankfully there were enough people present to divert her attention that she soon found other topics of conversation.

The evening ended early, as four of the party had early starts, with many a well wish and promises of correspondence on all parts. Even Mr Bennet was moved enough to promise to try and write to Elizabeth.

The next few days were spent leisurely travelling. Decent inns were difficult to find but Mr Darcy had procured the best for his party's travels. Their journey took them to some large houses, castle ruins and sites of historical significance. Elizabeth was impressed by the breadth of Darcy's knowledge and they would spend hours over dinner discussing the various stories associated with the places they had visited. Charlotte was happy to be travelling and Georgiana found her a sensible and friendly companion, realising all her concerns of the preceding week were for nought.

The fourth day of travel brought them to Pemberley. Elizabeth was alert to the beauty of the park from the moment she was informed of crossing the border of her property. When the coach stopped at the top of the hill looking over the valley where Pemberley was situated Mr Darcy was anxiously looking at her. He helped her down to see the view more clearly.

"Welcome home to Pemberley!" He watched her for a minute before asking "What do you think my Elizabeth?"

She looked at him and saw he was anxious for her response "it is beautiful William, I have never seen a property so happily situated. I am happy to be home." The last was said with tears in her eyes as she turned to Mr Darcy. He smiled warmly at her and gathered her in to his arms for an embrace. He wanted to kiss her, but restrained given the presence of his sister and Miss Lucas.

"I am glad you can think of it as home!"

Elizabeth smiled warmly at him "anywhere that you are will be my home, sir!"


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. shout out to jansfamily4, motherof8 (seriously 8 kids? how do you find time to read! :) vaarin and dizzylizzy.**

There were many staff lined up outside the main entrance to the house when Elizabeth stepped out of the coach. Her eyes widened at the number of men and women who worked to keep Pemberley going. How was she ever to remember their names? She felt a moment of uncertainty before her courage rose to the occasion. She managed a warm smile as she stepped up to greet the first of the staff.

In the end, only Mrs Reynolds, the house keeper, some of the footmen and the upstairs maids that particularly look after the master suites were introduced. Along with the cook and head gardener whom she may need to be familiar with in the first few weeks as she found her way around. She noted many more footmen, maids and scullery maids whom she hoped to learn the names of later. The gardeners and groomsmen were numerous and would likely be difficult to remember everyone. But she resolved to try at the very least.

Once she had passed the receiving line she was shown to the family sitting room. There were many rooms downstairs for entertaining as well as the many more private rooms. Miss Darcy had a favourite sitting room and Mr Darcy told her that any room she took a fancy to could be made up as she wished.

She sat down for tea and turned to Charlotte saying

"My dear Charlotte. I am sure I will get lost in this vast house. After today I will almost certainly not see you again until you are to leave!"

Georgiana didn't realise that she was teasing and hurried to assure her that she would ensure that she would not get lost.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at her "thank you my dear. I am sure between us we can muddle through. At least I will not worry about not getting enough exercise. Why surely the walk from my rooms to the dining room alone would equate to a trip from Longbourn to Netherfield!"

Darcy smiled but she could tell he was worried about her so she smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently before serving the tea. Once they had all partaken of refreshment she suggested that they all find their rooms to refresh and rest before dinner was to be served.

Charlotte was to be situated in the family wing in a room not far from Georgiana's. They all went to visit these rooms first. Once they ladies were happily settled with baths on their way Darcy escorted Elizabeth to the other end of the family wing and their suites. She walked in and gasped. The main sitting room was beautiful, freshly appointed in light and pleasing colours. Apart from that she had her own small morning room with a beautiful desk for letter writing, a separate bathing room with a magnificent tub and a whole room for her gowns and dressing. She could not imagine using so much space.

There was a connecting door to another set of rooms which she was informed could be converted to a nursery when the time came. She blushed furiously when Mr Darcy mentioned this. Of course, there were a few ladies in London newly married who were already expecting. She looked up at Mr Darcy who was looking at her with a wry smile and she looked down flushing again. They had been married for almost a month now and she had just finished her courses again, she knew she wasn't pregnant yet. She was aware it could take time to conceive, but she was still somewhat disappointed. She knew she hadn't brought much to the marriage but was hoping that she would be able to perform as Mrs Darcy. Part of her job was to provide an heir.

She hadn't told Darcy but her mother had taken her aside just before they parted and asked her if she was doing everything she could to produce the heir. She had just started her courses at that point and so had foolishly told her mother she could not be with child yet. Mrs Bennet would have scolded her more had Mr Bennet not interrupted her flow and practically dragged her away. But still the damage was done, Elizabeth felt chastised and try as she might she couldn't shake the seed of doubt that had been planted.


	22. Chapter 22

Mr Darcy drew Elizabeth in to his arms which interrupted her painful contemplations. He guided her back towards the main sitting room and closed the door, telling the maid to knock when the bath was ready.

"My dear I must apologise"

Elizabeth looked uncertain "for what?"

He smiled rakishly at her "I would have liked to have shown you the rooms of Pemberley in private, as we did at Darcy house, but with my sister and your friend I am afraid I cannot!"

Elizabeth gasped and blushed as she remembered the way Darcy had shown her around her London home after they had been married. Each room had resulted in a differing intimacy which left a distinct impression.

He lifted a hand to cup her cheek "I will just have to settle for a proper welcome in this room"

He lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle but promising kiss. It started slow but it wasn't long before his passion started to rise and he deepened the kiss. It had been a while since they had shared intimacies given they had been travelling and she had been on her courses and she could feel the impatience in his movements. His mouth moved off hers and hungrily started a journey down her neck whilst his hands blazed paths down her very willing body. It wasn't long before he laid her on the rug in front of the empty fireplace, not bothering to remove garments, merely pushing them aside before they joined together. Both needing the intimacy of each other's embrace and hungering for their touches. Release came quickly and they lay together for some moments in peaceful tranquility before a knock at the door reminded them of their situation.

Elizabeth returned to her room where her ladies maid, Polly, was already waiting. She had met Polly in London and had liked her immediately. She had been working for the Darcys in Derbyshire since she was only twelve. The daughter of the bookstore owner in Lambton, she had come to Mrs Darcy's notice not long before she had passed. She had worked her way up the ranks and studied hair and embroidery to be promoted to lady's maid. At 29 she was wise enough to be of value to Elizabeth, but not too old to not understand a new bride. Elizabeth had been told that she could hire a new maid if Polly didn't suit her but she could not ask for a better companion to her mornings and evenings.

"Hello Polly, how was your journey?"

"Very comfortable ma'am. I managed to finish that book you recommended!"

"On the journey? Oh I envy you. I can only read for short times, although we managed to take turns in our carriage!"

Polly smiled. "Yes more lively than mine I am sure"

They smiled at each other. It had been a long running joke that Mr Darcy's valet, who was just called 'Jones', never cracked a smile let alone spoke much.

"Not managed to discover if he is Percival Jones or Jones Fletcher then?"

"No more likely Jonathan Jones or Jones Jameson?" They giggled at their silly game

"Why are we back to ma'am then?"

"Oh ma'am, I mean Elizabeth, apologies I just have to remember to refer to you correctly in company. It would not do for others to hear me address you so familiarly"

"If you wish Polly."

"There" she said pulling out he last of her hair pins "you are all set for your bath"

Elizabeth thanked her and made her way to the bathing room. She was startled to see Darcy waiting.

"Fitwilliam" she exclaimed, noting there were no servants in the room "what brings you to my bathing chamber?"

He smiled "you didn't think I was finished welcoming you home my dear Mrs Darcy. Did you?"

Elizabeth laughed but could not hide the blush "you delight in shocking me!"

He walked towards her, a predatory look in his eye "I do indeed, and I hope I continue to do so! Now about this bath, I believe it is big enough for the both of us"

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock "surely you jest Mr Darcy!"

"No Madame, for I had it commissioned especially" he kissed her quickly "and I intend to make good use of it!"

He proceeded to divest her of her chemise and removed his robe before lowering himself into the bath and inviting her to sit with him.

The water was almost cold before they decided to get out, both thoroughly cleaned and otherwise satisfied. That there was rather a lot of water on the floor was not missed by the upstairs maids, but it was not commented on.


	23. Chapter 23

The first few days at Pemberley were spent in friendly quiet. The four of the group were well matched and content in each other's company. Elizabeth spent time getting to know the running of the house. Miss Lucas provided moral support and was happy to learn alongside her friend.

Georgiana settled back in to her old habits. Lots of music practice and reading. She relished the time with her new sister and found Miss Lucas an excellent companion in her absence. She was finished with studies but found Miss Lucas a willing learner, having not had the advantages of Georgiana's education. Together they spent time learning foreign languages and reviewing historical texts.

Darcy had many matters of business to review and spent a good proportion of the day in his study. Occasionally Elizabeth would join him and he enjoyed discussing estate matters with her and found her logic and reasoning a good compliment to his own personality. He began to see that together they would make a great team and he thought he would include her in matters of business as well as that of estate management.

Elizabeth found some parts of running a household were easier to master than others. Some were more interesting. On arrival at Pemberley she had wanted to visit the tenants but she had been told that she would be expected to visit with the local gentry first, unless there was an emergency. There was also a process to visiting here in Derbyshire, as there was in town. Families would need to be visited in order of importance at first. She was unhappy with the class distinction but Darcy put her fears to rest by explaining that once she had formed attachments it became less important.

They started by visiting the vicars that were under the patronage of Pemberley. These families being part of the gentry but also spiritual were important to acknowledge. The two vicars could not be more different.

The first, a Mr Walker, oversaw Pemberley's private chapel along with the local village of Lambton. He was a kindly grandfatherly type man, older even than Elizabeth's own father. He was strong and intelligent but was showing signs of difficulty with his joints. Darcy had told Elizabeth that he was not sure how much longer he would continue, but was happy to facilitate him as long as he wished it.

He kept Elizabeth and Charlotte entertained with stories of Mr and Miss Darcy when they were young. He even had stories about the previous Mr Darcy when he was a younger man and the years that Lady Anne was mistress of Pemberley. These stories could not help but interest Georgiana, who had no memories of her mother, and Elizabeth was scarcely less eager to hear of her.

The other vicar was situated slightly further away in the village of Kympton. Mr Cadogan had been appointed only a few years ago, having been training under Mr Walker for a few years prior to that. He was the younger son of a respectable family from the north and made a very suitable clergy man. Not long after he had been appointed he had married a gentlewoman from near his home. They were both older than the Darcys but Elizabeth couldn't help but like their easy manners and obvious affection for each other. Their six-month-old baby girl, Diana, was delightful and made the visit a joy. Elizabeth sincerely congratulated them on their good fortune and expressed a wish to know Mrs Cadogan better, when her duties allowed her to visit.

.

Beyond the members of the clergy Elizabeth found many a member of the gentry to visit. The highest ranking was of course the Duke of Devonshire residing at Chatsworth. The great house was about an hour and a half away from Pemberley and so the Darcys arranged to spend an afternoon visiting them about a week after coming to Derbyshire. Elizabeth was excited to see her friend again and meet any of her siblings that might be at home, although she knew that due to the issues around parentage they might not be at home.

When they arrived, the party was show to a very elegant drawing room where only Lady Harriet and the Duke were sitting together. Once the welcomes and introductions were over with Lady Harriet bid everyone sit and ordered refreshments.

The ladies fell in to an easy conversation about the decorations and the history of the house. Lord Cavendish asked Mr Darcy if he would go over some business matters and give him some advice. Mr Darcy took pity on the 22year old and happily accepted. Elizabeth noted the wistful glance that Lord Cavendish threw in Georgiana's direction, luckily Darcy missed it.

Once the gentlemen had retired to the study Harriet fell in to an easier conversation. Asking the three ladies to call her by her nickname of Harryo. She offered them a tour of some of the major rooms which the ladies were happy to accept.

The gentlemen returned for luncheon and Elizabeth smiled to see Lord Cavendish offer his arm to Georgiana first and then, after seeing Darcy offer to Harriet and Elizabeth, offered to Charlotte too.

"Lady Harriet, harryo, have you heard of the famed Pemberley harvest balls? Georgiana and I have recently found some of Lady Anne's old journal and I keep reading about these summer parties, the first full moon in September I believe?"

"Why of course Elizabeth, I remember them well, of course I was ne'er old enough to attend, why I believe the last was the year before Georgiana was born. I must have been 12. They were the talk of the season. Are you thinking of hosting one?"

"I am considering it, what might you think?"

"A splendid idea. You can show the locals a jolly good time, and if you invite some of the ladies from London you can show them how well you manage Pemberley. But are you sure you want to host so soon after settling here?"

"I have all of Lady Anne's journals. They are most informative. And Georgiana and Charlotte with me now. I can't see a better time." She turned to Darcy "what do you think sir?"

"If you wish it Elizabeth I will happily take my part, you know I am not one for too much society but Pemberley has been too quiet for too long. If you can promise that we can have the house to ourselves for some time after, I cannot object." He smiled at the look of astonishment on his wife's face.

Harriet was dismayed that she would not be able to attend due to her impending confinement but Lord Cavendish was enthusiastic about accepting and Elizabeth noted some shy glances in Georgiana's direction when he talked of his pleasure in dancing.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - sorry for not updating yesterday. busy work day. I will try and update again later today.**

Over the next week Elizabeth met many of the local gentry. Some landowners of all sizes and incomes, mostly larger than the Hertfordshire society. Elizabeth's friends the Gregsons had not yet returned to Derbyshire but there were many other pleasant ladies to meet.

One family, in particular, were most welcome to the ladies of Pemberley.

A Mr Hamish McGrath lately of Scotland and his sister Miss Meredith. Mr McGrath was the younger son of a wealthy landowner in the far north. He received a large inheritance from his grandmother on her passing and decided to look to buy in England. He did not want his land to be compared to that of his brother. He had recently purchased the estate and some land in Derbyshire and was learning how to run matters. It was currently bringing in approximately 1500 per annum but with some improvements he was hoping to increase this to around 2500. Mr Darcy had not yet met the man as he had only purchased earlier that year and Darcy had left Pemberley early March.

Once the introduction was over Charlotte launched the conversation with Meredith.

"Miss McGrath, how did you find travelling from Scotland to Derbyshire?"

"Frightfully long, and for the most part dull. Nary a highwayman in sight I dare say!"

The ladies laughed. They talked about the differences in travelling in Scotland as compared to England until the men decided to ride around the estate. Darcy was keen to see what the new gentleman of the area was planning to do and was wondering if he had any interesting advances for farming. Scotland had a harsher climate to England and it was possible there were lessons to be learnt.

Once the gentlemen were gone the ladies could talk more freely. Meredith disclosed that her mother had died the preceding winter and had prompted her brother's resolve to move south. Her younger sister was to be married and Meredith had no wish to continue being a burden to her father or brother. She was excited about the adventure.

"You are very brave I dare say, this is the furthest I have been and it is only in the company of my good friend" Charlotte said, smiling warmly at Elizabeth.

"Oh Miss Lucas, you find that one is willing to brave an awful lot when the alternative is so bleak. I love my brother and sister dearly but they both have new families now and I had no wish to interfere. I am afraid my sister in law and myself are not the best of friends"

Charlotte smiled kindly and asked after her plans to attend London.

"Not this year. There is still an awful lot to do here to make the house ready, and Hamish will not want to leave his new baby. I sometimes expect to find him kissing the land."

The ladies smiled. Charlotte and Meredith, being a similar age, seemed to strike up a good friendship on the first meeting and it was not long before the visit was returned. Elizabeth liked them immensely and was more than happy to visit regularly. She even noticed some attention bestowed on her friend by Mr McGrath. The first time she noticed it was after a conversation about a difficult tenant and Charlotte had a sensible suggestion to help with the problem. Elizabeth happened to be looking in his direction and he had looked at her with such an open expression of interest and admiration.

Elizabeth was more than happy at this potential development and resolved to watch the couple.


	25. Chapter 25

_My Dear Mrs Darcy_

 _how grand Pemberley must be. you did not write of the splendour of the rooms or the number. How am I to envisage what your home is like without more information in your writing? Why Lydia has written with some wonderful descriptions. Oh but if she were only to come to you at Pemberley she would be able to tell all._

 _Now I am wanting to ask you about how you are progressing in your aim of producing an heir? did you heed my words at all? you know that it is to be expected so you should not wait too long. we would not want for Mr Darcy to get tired of waiting and find an alternative way of producing one? you are a good girl Lizzie and I am sure you will try your hardest!_

 _Now next time you write I would like to hear more about the rooms and their furnishings, and hopefully some important news._

 _your loving mother_

 _._

 _My dear Lizzie_

 _I am happy to report that Kitty seems to be acquiring some sense after the introduction of her morning activities. I am almost proud of her progression with her drawings. I will not hear two words of sense spoken together once she has left. Your mother still laments losing you girls, forgetting that not one year ago she was lamenting you being here of course. Maybe I shall travel to see the famed Pemberley library. I will not tell you I am coming. It will be more delightful to surprise your Mr Darcy._

 _Please write to me Lizzie, I will endeavour to reply, but alas I cannot guarantee it. My lack of response does not reflect the level of pleasure I get from reading your letters_

 _with love your papa_

 _._

 _Lizzie,_

 _How grand it seems to be addressing you at Pemberley. I am sure the house must be magnificent._

 _I must say that life with Mrs Winslow suits me rather well. Did you know that she was engaged to be married to a dashing sea captain, but alas he fell in battle between one of napoleon's fleet whilst touring the Mediterranean. I spend many a night writing down her stories, with some romantic embellishments of course. She received many a letter from him and he would tell her of his fellow sailors and their many intrigues and exploits. She tells me I have quite a talent for embellishing a tale and has suggested I write a novel. Doesn't that sound very grand? What a lark if I could write a tale that would have young ladies in England swooning. I have decided that naval men are far more dashing than the militia. Indeed Mrs Winslow has promised to take me to Liverpool for a spell to see some of the boats and judge for myself if the naval uniform is not the equal of a red coat._

 _I am frightful grateful for the occurrences in London that have led me here. That nasty Mr W has left me with quite a distaste for officers and if I can write a successful novel I would have no need to marry. What think you to that? Not to have to be dependent on a man! You must think me quite queer._

 _I must be off for we are to walk to the tea room. the folk here about are a friendly lot and have many stories to tell. Give my best to my new brother and thank him for the thoughtful offer of a carriage to collect me whenever I should wish to come home._

 _Lydia_

 _._

 _Mrs Darcy_

 _How lovely it was to hear from you on your arrival at your new home. I must say it sounds very grand. I am very pleased you are disposed to approve of it and I hope this letter finds you more able to find your way about._

 _Life in Hunsford remains quiet but comfortable. There is a truce of sorts between Lady C and Mr C. by unspoken agreement they are unhappy with the events of last month but neither will deign to speak of it, which suits me well enough. Our engagements at Rosings are almost back to where they were, Although Mr Collins and I continue to spend more time with the rest of the neighbourhood when possible._

 _My only other piece of news is that we have found a piano to fit in our parlour. We had been saving the money that Father provided instead of an expensive trousseau, and Mr Darcy gave me far too much to compensate me for the funds I had provided you for when you had to depart so suddenly. He was very sly as he sent it to me in such a way as it was impossible to return. The combined funds has allowed me to purchase a piano from the Weatherbys who have lately moved in to a larger property in Hunsford and had no need of their smaller piano. It is a pleasure to be able to play once again, although I have less time these days due to my duties._

 _much love Mary Collins_

 _._

Lizzie sighed as she re read her many letters. she rolled her eyes at her mother's words and decided not to keep it. She resolved with herself not to trouble herself about the matter of an heir at this point and decidedly pushed away the small voice telling her that her mother was right. Her father's letter made her smile, she suspected he would be lonelier than he let on but secretly Lizzie hoped that he would spend more time with Mrs Bennet when there were less alternatives around. Her sister Lydia was quite a surprise. Lizzie had always known her to be creative. Always coming up with silly stories about that person on the road or the stray hat caught in a tree. That she should try to turn her creativity in to something real was a welcome surprise and Lizzie wished the best for her. Mary seemed content and had entered in to the marriage with open eyes. The news about Darcy sending her money was a shock, but she was glad Mary could find a way to purchase a piano. She decided to find her husband to thank him for his thoughtfulness.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The plans for the harvest ball were discussed further and it was settled. The new moon was the 20th of September. Mr and Mrs Bingley were due sometime mid-August and Elizabeth had written to ask them to stay until the ball. The Gardiners were due the middle of July but could only stay for a few weeks. Kitty was to stay and Elizabeth had persuaded Charlotte to stay on at Pemberley too. The Bingleys would take her home, secretly Elizabeth wondered if she would need to go home even then.

They had invited a few family members to come for the two weeks leading up to the main event. The Fitzwilliams, the Countess of Warrington were numbered amongst these. After a debate, it was decided that the Hursts and Miss Bingley should also be part of this party. Mary and Mr Collins would have to be invited and so too Lady Catherine and Anne. Mr and Mrs Bennet were also part of the guest list but had written back early to decline the invitation, Mr Bennet citing health reasons. Elizabeth knew he just had no interest in being part of such a large gathering of people and would not consider sending Mrs Bennet alone.

A few more guests were invited to attend the events in the week leading up to the ball. Elizabeth had scoured Lady Anne's journals and had planned picnics, a trip to Chatsworth, lawn games, phaeton rides and all manner of entertainments for her guests.

The guest list included some notable peers of the realm, at Lady Matlock's insistence, and a few friends of Darcy's from Cambridge and his club. There were also some of the acquaintances that had been met during Elizabeth's short time in London. Many bringing families with them. The local families would be invited to the individual events in the upcoming weeks. The invites were sent out and Elizabeth was satisfied that whomever should come she would be able to show them Pemberley, and herself, at their best! All told there would barely be a spare room in the house.

The invites were met with enthusiasm for the most part. Some families, who had been disappointed in their own hopes for Mr Darcy, declined the invitation only to make a point. Most were happy to accept and if some did so out of curiosity rather than an expectation of enjoyment who could blame them?

...

In London two men met at a slightly shady public house to discuss some plans. They chose a table in the corner and waited for their guest. One gentleman had an elegant invitation to the harvest ball. The other looked thin and worn but was eager to hear of this party. They discussed dates and travel plans until an elegant lady's maid entered. The gentlemen signaled her and she hurried to their table.

"My lady reports an invitation to a ball" and she slid across a card which looked the same as the one the gentleman held. They all noted the date difference and nodded.

"Report to your mistress that she is to attend as planned and will receive instructions from my friend here. He will be staying at the Travelers Rest, an inn on the main road south of Pemberley, she is to address her mail to a Mrs Williams, and he will return correspondence from the same name."

"My mistress asks to know what you have planned?"

The men exchanged glances "she does not need to concern herself with the particulars, she will do as we ask and she may yet have a chance at the position she aspires to" the last was said with almost a sneer.

At the hesitant look on the maid the men added "don't forget that we had a deal. If she does not wish to be involved we would expect silence and we will keep the funds received. Any word from her and we will let everyone know how she has paid for services of a condemned man, the details will not matter to the gossip mill. She will do well to remember that her reputation can be ruined very easily."

The lady in question assured the men of her employer's discretion and continued involvement. Once the lady had left the gentlemen continued their plotting.

"Not that I'm not grateful for this employment friend, but you seem to be going to a lot of bother for this. I know why I am involved, but what are you hoping to gain?"

A scowl came over the gentleman "do you not remember that bit of muslin at Cambridge? The daughter of the horrendous history professor?"

Recognition dawned on the other man's face "ah yes, a miss…, well who cares. Darcy stopped me before I got her to you. He ensured she went back to her father that night."

"Yes and he made sure she was moved away. I lost a roll in the sack with a maiden, who likely would have put up a fight" he smirked at that thought "I also lost the chance to get revenge on the professor who was failing me."

"Retribution then?"

"Precisely, and you just want to see the whole family burn, socially at least!"

The other man smiled his agreement. "And our lady accomplice was just hoping to make him regret his decisions. Our new plan will be a bonus to her. And how do you plan to take the Darcy jewel?"

"Maybe my powers of persuasion will work! If not force will ways be a good option!"

The men clinked their pints together and drank up.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elizabeth had eagerly been expecting the Gardiners towards the end of July. She had received confirmation of them leaving London on time and the date there were expected. By the time the Gardiner carriage was spotted, on the drive to Pemberley, Elizabeth had already been backwards and forwards from the family sitting room to the front of the house a number of times. Only Darcy teasing her about her nerves stopped her and she smiled.

"I am being silly, aren't I?" Elizabeth laughed at herself

"Only a most attentive hostess. Unfortunately, the journey from this room to the front of the house is rather longer than most. Perhaps we should repair to the study, it overlooks the front drive after all? Or the gallery?" He smiled at her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Georgiana dear, can I convince you to play for me?"

Georgiana smiled from across the room where she was reading a book "maybe we should practice a duet, there is nothing like practice to distract oneself"

"You are correct my dear, yes let us practice for I cannot do you justice as a partner at present."

As luck would have it this did distract Elizabeth sufficiently and after half an hour of practice a footman walked in to announce sighting of the carriage. Elizabeth practically leapt to her feet and would have dashed to the door had not Darcy reminded her that it would be almost twenty minutes before they reached the front door. Once again Elizabeth laughed at her own silliness but would not be persuaded against making her way to the front door, albeit at a slower pace.

When the Gardiners pulled up Elizabeth was ready to welcome her favourite aunt and uncle warmly. She turned to Kitty and embraced her too bidding the whole party welcome to Pemberley, the three newcomers were in awe of the splendid house.

Elizabeth showed them all to the family wing, where they were residing, and bid them return to the sitting room after they had refreshed themselves. She left instructions with a maid to show them the way once they were ready.

When the party convened there was much catching up to do and Georgiana and Darcy sat quietly listening to the five from Hertfordshire discuss changes to the neighbourhood. There were new scandals, one of the Long nieces had been corresponding with one of the departed militia. There were new additions. Two of the Longbourn tenants had had their babies, on the same day, and young William Goulding's wife had also had a healthy baby. Premature at six months after the wedding, and yet perfectly healthy.

Elizabeth and Charlotte exchanged amused glances but Georgiana, unsure what the joke was, was just pleased that the baby was well.

When Elizabeth explained the trips and amusements she had planned Mr and Mrs Gardiner were extremely excited. She had some ideas of 'practicing' her harvest ball amusements. Mrs Gardiner laughed

"Are we to be the trial run then Lizzie? Oh dear, we may be in for some difficulties?"

Lizzie laughed "I just wanted you to experience some of the treats of Pemberley, what better way for me to see to the best plans than to try them out before hand?"

"Well my dear. I am sure your uncle and I will be willing participants in your rehearsal!"

"It is lovely to have you all here, tonight it is just a family dinner for us all to have a chance to finish catching up. I know you have a desire to see some of your old acquaintances aunt so I thought tomorrow we could take a trip to Lambton?"

"What a capital idea Lizzie!" Exclaimed Mrs Gardiner. "There are a few people I would so like to renew my acquaintance with. But you should not put yourself out, if you have other things to attend to?"

"Aunt I would happily meet any past acquaintance of yours. Also Kitty and I have an appointment at the local dressmaker."

Kitty looked a little startled at this statement and Elizabeth informed her that she had made the appointment to have her harvest ball gown made as a birthday present.

"But Lizzie my birthday was weeks ago"

"Yes my dear, but if you recall I was a little busy towards the end of May and hadn't managed to procure you a gift."

"I had quite forgot Lizzie, but I thank you anyway. How exciting and such a good surprise!"

Kitty could talk of little else and was soon pouring over fashion plates with Georgiana to decide what dress to have made.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few days in to their visit Elizabeth invited the McGraths, Mr Walker, the Cadogans and the Gregsons to dine. Mrs Gardiner was of course familiar with Mr Walker as he had been the vicar back when she was resident in the village. He had actually married her and Mr Gardiner.

Elizabeth had explained that the dinner party was a collection of their intimates in the local area. Unfortunately, Mrs Cadogan sent her regrets. The babe had been slightly feverish, nothing to worry about Mr Cadogan assured them, but enough to keep her at home. Elizabeth was sincere in her acceptance of the apology and a quick word in the ear of the footman saw the change at the dinner table managed easily.

The Gardiners were still chatting amiably with Mr Walker when the McGraths arrived. Introductions were made and Meredith moved to talk to the small party around the window including Mr and Mrs Gardiner and both the members of the clergy as well as Georgiana who was listening out for mentions of her brother as a younger man or her mother.

Mr McGrath stood with Darcy, Charlotte and Elizabeth. When the Gregsons arrived Elizabeth and Darcy moved to meet them and she was pleased to see Charlotte and Mr McGrath step further in to the room and further away from others in the company before turning to greet her friends from town. They had only arrived back in the neighbourhood a week ago and Elizabeth had only time to call the once before her relations had arrived. She was happy to improve on the acquaintance and was delighted to see Darcy make efforts to talk amiably with Mr Gregson. The two had many topics to discuss and soon were engrossed in a political discussion so Elizabeth and Mrs Gregson could converse in relative private

"Well Mrs Darcy, you do seem to suit Pemberley quite well! Or should I say Pemberley suits you well?"

"Dear me Mrs Gregson, are we not on informal terms yet? Please call me Lizzie. I need all the friends I can get. How else am I to fill this house?"

"Indeed Lizzie. You must call me Cass for Cassandra sounds too much like my mother admonishing me as a child!" Lizzie laughed

"Of course Cass. How was visiting your mother? That is where you have been since London is it not?"

"Yes well it was eventful. She still believes I was on the shelf so to speak and seems to think that this whole marriage has been some sort of illusion. But luckily we could give some news which caused her focus to be redirected!"

Cassandra gave Elizabeth a knowing look, their mothers seemed to be of similar temperament they had discovered. Elizabeth was just trying to figure a way of asking about this news without a direct enquiry when the dinner gong sounded.

Mr Darcy claimed her arm and Mr Gregson claimed his wife's. Mr McGrath offered his arm to Charlotte. Mr Gardiner offered both his wife and Miss McGrath and looked very pleased. Mr Walker and Mr Cadogan each offered an arm for Elizabeth's sisters and everyone followed the Darcy's through to dinner.

The evening passed off well. Not the first dinner that Elizabeth had hosted but the first with multiple families.

When dinner was over Elizabeth rose, and bade the ladies retire to the music room. She and Georgiana were to open the entertainment with a duet and Elizabeth had managed to convince Georgiana to perform a solo before the gentlemen rejoined the group. Cassandra was a proficient at the harp and even Kitty was persuaded to sing alongside Georgiana. Everyone was most effusive in their praise and Elizabeth retired for the night with many a pleasant recollection.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Alone in their room Elizabeth waited for her husband thinking with satisfaction on the evening. He joined her whilst she was having her hair brushed out, a habit she had got used to since becoming Mrs Darcy. She dismissed Polly and Darcy took up the brush once she had left. He loved her hair and she loved the feel of him brushing and caressing it.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Asked Elizabeth

"I find the company most agreeable. I have known Mr Gregson for a long time, but not this well. His ideas for his estate are clever and well thought out. Mr McGrath is quite the interesting gentleman too."

Elizabeth was pleased he had introduced the topic of that particular gentleman "yes, although I found his attention somewhat distracted"

Darcy narrowed his eyes at her "not scheming, are we? You almost sound like a match making mama!"

Elizabeth playfully swatted his hand "no indeed, but they do seem like a well-matched couple! What is your opinion?"

Darcy weighed his words for a moment "I see there is a preference for now, but please let's not interfere. It may all come to nothing and I would not wish to raise any expectations." He paused a minute then moved in front of Elizabeth looking in her eyes "your invitation for Charlotte to stay longer was not to encourage a supposed attachment was it?"

Elizabeth answered with wide eyes and an incredulous note to her voice "Mr Darcy, how could you say such a thing!"

He merely looked at her and raised an eyebrow

She looked a little sheepish "not the only reason"

"Elizabeth!" His tone was warning

"No honestly, it was not my main motive, but I confess it was a consideration. Please don't be angry" she looked at him in such a pleasing way that he couldn't help but forgive her

"Alright, but please don't push them together. Let us just see what occurs."

Elizabeth smiled up at him "I promise, now let me see what I can do to distract you from any unpleasant thoughts!" She kissed him softly on the collar bone and started to trail kisses up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. "How's this?" She whispered in his ear

He groaned and snaked his arms around her waist, leaning his head down to capture her lips. Within a minute he swept her up in to his arms and moved her to the bed. He gazed at her for a few minutes before joining her on the bed.

"You are so beautiful Mrs Darcy," he kissed her before she had time to answer and proceeded to show her how much he loved her, thoroughly distracted from the preceding conversation.

...

The Gardiner's visit continued to go well. Both Mr and Mrs Darcy cherished their company and by the time they left there was many a profession of good intentions to see each other often. A plan for Christmas was already in the making, to include the children. Their leaving was inevitable but Elizabeth was sad to see them go. She was comforted by the presence of her sisters and Charlotte and the increasing intimacy with many of the neighbours. Jane and Mr Bingley were expected in a little over a month was also a source of comfort and in the meantime, there was much to be done in preparation for the upcoming house party. Acceptances were pouring in and each person needed rooms preparing befitting their station.

The response from Lady Catherine was most firmly in the negative and Darcy refused to show the content of the letter to Elizabeth before confining it to the fire. He was not going to tell his wife the many terrible names she had called Elizabeth and his reply was curt and to the point.

.

 _Dear madam_

 _The invitation you lately received was at the insistence of my wife and no other. Given your illbred response and your continued lack of remorse for your despicable, unladylike, actions last Easter I hereby sever all connection, both private and public with yourself._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

.

There was a missive from Anne which followed her mother reply stating she could not travel so far as to attend but was hoping to travel to London for some of the season and would very much like to pay her respects to Mrs Darcy if she would allow her to. Elizabeth smiled at this piece of rebellion and vowed to write to Anne. She was not sure her letters would get through, it was possible Lady Catherine checked her daughters mail, but she was content to try at least.

 **A/N - extra chapters today as I am probably not going to be able to update for a couple of days. Also I realised that I have left a whole scene out and now need to sit down and write it. the rest of the story is written and proofed once so just needs a couple more readings and will all be up in good time thereafter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - you guys continue to wow me with your comments. I have been working today so just a quick update. I promise a few chapters at least tomorrow. The person I introduce in this chapter was a late addition to my story. But you'll all see why towards the end.**

 **..**

Chapter 30

Elizabeth and Charlotte were paying a visit to a few of the local ladies. Kitty and Georgiana had decided that they would spend the morning practicing music and drawing. Elizabeth had not spent much time with Mrs Gregson since she had returned to the county. The presence of the Gardiners had prevented many morning calls. She thought to remedy that. Their estate, of an excellent size and worth about 4000 per annum, was just to the north of Pemberley and abutted the McGraths and so they would call there on their way back.

Mrs Gregson welcomed them both warmly

"Cass I have to apologise for not calling before now."

"Nonsense Lizzie, you had visitors I quite understand. In fact, I must introduce you to my visitor, let me call her down." She gave instructions to a footman and awaited the lady staying with them. A young lady entered not long after. She was a little smaller than Elizabeth, petite and dainty but her face was pretty. Dark blonde hair that wasn't strictly fashionable but striking green eyes and a general air of intelligence. Elizabeth liked her immediately.

"May I introduce Miss Carlston to you. This is Mrs Elizabeth Darcy and her good friend Miss Charlotte Lucas. Miss Carlston is my sister by marriage. My brother's wife's older sister. She is visiting for the summer."

Greetings were exchanged and refreshments called for

"You must accompany Mrs Gregson to the events at Pemberley in September if you are to stay that long." Elizabeth offered.

"You are too kind Mrs Darcy, I would be delighted. My plans are not yet fixed; I am trespassing on my sister's goodwill. I confess I am in no hurry to return home."

Charlotte expressed concern at such a sentiment "I too am the willing recipient of my good friend's hospitality. It is not that I do not wish to return home, but the view is more interesting abroad for now!"

Miss Carlston laughed "oh yes, and I have the misfortune to have an unhappy steward at home I'm afraid"

Cassandra interjected "you may as well tell them the whole story Millie dear, they are far too polite to ask and I can be sure that Elizabeth will have some interesting insights in to your predicament. I can tell you want to talk about it"

Charlotte and Elizabeth were fairly bursting with curiosity but both sat and sipped their tea with a look of polite interest on their faces.

Miss Carlston laughed at their identical looks "you have caught me Cass!" And turning to the other ladies "it was not clever of me to come to visit with one who knows me so well, I will never be able to pass myself off with any degree of respectability" Elizabeth smiled at the sentiment.

"You see my father passed away just over a year ago" Elizabeth and Charlotte both expressed condolences, Millie waved them away "yes 'twas quite sudden, I am quite recovered. He wanted sons you see and was never reserved in expressing his displeasure at having only two daughters. My mother passed long ago, after her third miscarriage I believe. Father was pleased with my sister's choice of husband, a respectable gentleman," she nodded in Mrs Gregson's direction "but he was ne'er happy with me. I had a few offers in my first two seasons in town but I could not accept any of them. None cared for me, only that I would inherit an estate. So now I am mistress of my own estate, somewhat on the shelf and I have a steward who is firmly of the belief that women cannot run estates and should not oversee property."

Elizabeth and Charlotte were stunned by such a narrative

"I have been implementing changes throughout spring, only half of which ever get acted upon. I am currently trying to find a way to rid myself of my current steward, preferably once I have found a good replacement!"

"I see" said Elizabeth "well that is indeed quite the conundrum. I am sure we could help find a suitable replacement. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to go about discharging someone from their duties, but I am sure my husband would know."

"I would be grateful if he has any advice. You have not asked if I should not just find a husband?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "I would assume you have considered this course. Ridding yourself of an unwanted disrespectful steward is far easier than the same qualities in a husband!"

Everyone laughed "indeed" said Miss Carlston "Cass here tells me you and Mr Darcy seem to have made a love match. Seeing as said emotion is unfashionable I would assume it is true and not an act. I envy you. It is most uncommon!"

"Thank you, we are most content!"

The discussion moved on and Elizabeth and Charlotte found them staying much longer than expected. A discussion of horse riding occurred. Miss Carlston rode astride, most unusual but Elizabeth was happy to quiz her to figure out if it might be easier for her budding horsewoman skills. She left contemplating trying the new position.

The call to the Mcgraths was much shorter and less eventful. Mr McGrath was unfortunately out. But the three ladies were very content in their own company and they chatted amiably about everything and nothing before taking their leave.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Welcoming Jane to Pemberley was the most natural thing in the world to Elizabeth. Mr and Mrs Bingley were so well liked by the master and mistress of the great estate that after a day of them being resident they both could not imagine them leaving again. Elizabeth and Jane had many an hour of conversation to catch up on. Jane had travelled to meet the extended Bingley family in the north country and had many a report of differing country and people to keep all the ladies of Pemberley amused. Of course, everyone she met was lovely, one could not expect any less from Jane. But she was also honest and skilled at describing events and people to make anyone feel as if they were there themselves.

Mr Darcy was truly glad to have Mr Bingley back in his house under such happy circumstances. He cherished his wife's presence and was enjoying having Charlotte and Kitty as companions to his sister, whose spirits were completely restored and even buoyed following his marriage. However, some male company was most welcome and they spent the first evening drinking port and playing billiards and catching up as old friends are wont to do.

Travelling had been tiring and the Bingleys had not spent more than a week in one location and so were most happy to spend the rest of the summer at Pemberley. The addition of the Harvest ball was welcome to two people who enjoyed new company and they were both excited to see how it would go. Jane was happy to help Elizabeth with some of the preparations and was learning how to be mistress of a large estate. Her travelling plans had not allowed her to fully start looking after Netherfield, but she was not as confident as Elizabeth and secretly was quite glad to learn from her more outgoing sister.

The addition of the Bingleys only enhanced the happiness of the current residents of Pemberley. Georgiana felt Mr Bingley was like an older brother to her since she had first met him and she was in awe of the grace and gentleness of her new sister. Secretly she was pleased to have the livelier Miss Bennet to live with her but found that Jane had a calming influence on even the most irritating acquaintance, of which there were a few in the surrounding estates. Luckily they did not have to see them much but there were a few families that had hoped to ensnare Pemberley for their daughters and they were not disposed to welcome the new Mrs Darcy warmly. That her fortune and connections were less than impressive merely gave them fodder for their remarks. For the most part Elizabeth turned the insults back on the perpetrator, but Jane was so serene that the situations were always diffused before anyone took offence. She became a regular feature in the drawing room whilst neighbours were calling.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Time flew, as it is want to do when one is enjoying oneself. August became September and the change of the month brought an addition to the happy party. Richard had written to Darcy to beg for a reprieve from the constant attentions of his mother.

 _._

 _Darce;_

 _I know you are to have all of us Fitwilliams to stay soon but I must beg you to allow me to join you early. My mother has decided that since you are married it must be my turn! She is hoping to surround herself by grandchildren and grand-nephews! To that aim she spends most of her day talking about marriage partners and so on._

 _I have even tried applying to the war office and seek some active duty to escape but alas there are no tours leaving at present. It then occurred to me that there was a less drastic alternative. Did we not make a pact to never marry? Given that you have broken said pact I believe you owe me a favour._

 _If you could persuade your lovely charming wife to allow me to come to Pemberley as soon as may be I will consider this debt paid._

 _Yours in desperation_

 _Richard_

.

Darcy had shown the letter to Elizabeth who had laughed heartily at the six and eight year old boys making a pact never to marry, after being scolded by a very young scullery maid for stealing rolls. She consented to Richard arriving early and Darcy replied suggesting he should come as soon as he could. It was not surprising that he turned up only a day and a half later.

"Richard, welcome! I must say we did not expect you quite so expeditiously! Why you must have ridden off the moment our letter arrived!" They laughed

"Tis true, but really mother was becoming insufferable. Why I think I've started hallucinating!"

Elizabeth joined them, Richard was bade to sit and refreshments were served when Darcy asked

"What can you possibly have meant? Hallucinating?"

"I am sure that mother has spent so much time filling my head of women and ideal wives that I am seeing things. Why when I was crossing the western border to Pemberley I came across a wood nymph, or something of the like. She was riding a horse like a man and galloped through the pasture with more grace and skill than many men I have served with."

Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged surprised glances

"Can you describe this uh... Nymph?"

Richards face took on a dreamy smile "beautiful, dark blonde hair was flying in the wind, piercing green eyes on a chestnut mare. Of course, I had to race. I am sure I would have bested her too but she jumped the hedge and I had already started to turn and so could not follow. She laughed and then disappeared in to the woods, shillito woods I believe?" Darcy nodded, understanding the place Richard was talking about. "So you see she must have been a wood nymph. Hopefully some time at Pemberley and away from matchmaking efforts will see me restored to equanimity. Some of your fine brandy wouldn't go amiss."

Elizabeth passed the instructions on to the footman and asked that a bath be made ready for their guest.

"Well cousin, that was quite the entertaining story. I shall leave you gentlemen to your brandy. It's good to see you Richard, and you can be assured I shall spare you any match making intentions" she raised her eyebrows at Darcy as she made her way to the door, thinking she might know exactly who the wood nymph was.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _2_ _nd_ _September 1812_

 _Hunsford Parsonage, Kent_

 _Dearest sisters_

 _I believe by now Jane will be at Pemberley. I find it strange to think that three of my sisters are at a house that was not our parent's, but I am sure you are all enjoying each other's company. I received the invitation to your harvest celebrations, Elizabeth, and thank you for thinking of us. I regret we must decline. There are several reasons which I will not detail you with and I will skip to the most pressing and happiest reasons._

 _I am with child. I have suspected for some time but I felt the babe quicken not long ago and so am now feeling able to share my happy news. The midwife thinks we will be expecting our bundle of joy to grace us around Christmas time. A fortuitous time do you not think? Mr. Collins feels it is divine in some way. I am not willing to dissuade him of this notion. He is being most solicitous of my needs and I find I cannot fault his care at this moment. Most especially he is expeditious at allowing me to rest if I need it._

 _My news, as relating to your celebration, is such that I find carriages rather difficult on my stomach and the idea of travelling there and back makes me feel unwell. I would not wish to attempt such a journey. I hope you can forgive me. I would love to hear of all the details including the many illustrious personages you will be hosting._

 _I remain your devoted sister_

 _Mary_

.

Elizabeth and Jane had been reading the letter together. Elizabeth, being the faster reader, finished first and looked expectantly at Jane as she finished. When they caught each other's eyes they both had such wide smiles that they could not help embracing each other.

"Oh our dear sister. How happy she sounds. I am so pleased for her, and Mr. Collins of course!" Started Jane

"Indeed. She does sound content and when I visited her back in March she had owned that she longed for a family"

"Don't we all dear sister"

"Of course Jane, although I confess there is part of me that wants to be with child just to stop mama going on about it so"

"She is very direct in her enquiries is she not. Oh, dear Lizzie I would wish I had someone to ask about how one knows one is with child."

Lizzie looked closely at her sister, who was steadfastly rereading the letter "I would suggest our Aunt Gardiner dearest, but is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

Jane looked up briefly then looked down again and blushed. "I... That is I wondered if.. Oh, it is not of importance"

Elizabeth sat closer and took her hands "do you think you might be with child?"

"I hardly know Lizzie. The conversation about the marital bed was mortifying, I did not consider to ask about the next part."

"We used to have our courses around the same time, did we not dearest?" Seeing Jane nod she continued "when was the last time you had one?"

"I have not had one since getting married" she blushed again "but I did not know if that was normal for being married? I never enquired much in to these things!"

Lizzie thought to herself, she had finished her last courses more than a week ago and had had two others besides.

"I would say there is a good chance you are with child; I could ask a midwife to attend you here? Or you could write to our Aunt Gardiner with any other things you are feeling to see what she thinks. Have you mentioned to your husband?"

Jane shook her head no.

"I see. Well it might be worth confirming first. What are your thoughts?"

"I would not wish for the trouble and speculation of a midwife visit; I shall write to our aunt. Thank you, Lizzie,"

Elizabeth pondered her sister's words. Certainly, a visit to Pemberley from the local midwife would create speculation that she was carrying the Darcy heir. Considering she was most definitely not with child that could be uncomfortable. This way was probably for the best. Jane, not really noticing her sister's distraction, said she would find Kitty and share the news and would then have a rest before dinner.

Elizabeth sat for a time more with differing thoughts in her head. Jane was with child, her friend Mrs Gregson had confided recently she thought she was with child too. Harryo, Mrs cadogan, Mary. She was surrounded by people having children. What was wrong with her? Was her mother right? Could this be her fault?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Elizabeth was still considering the same reflections when she retired after dinner. Mr Darcy joined her and found her on the windowsill staring out in to the darkening grounds.

He lifted her chin to look at him "what is the matter Mrs Darcy?" He said softly "don't think I haven't noticed your distraction at dinner"

"It is nothing," Elizabeth had thought about discussing such concerns with her husband but some of her mother's words kept plaguing her. She should not highlight her deficiencies to her husband. She knew that Darcy loved her but the idea that she might never be able to have children wasn't something that any husband wanted to hear. An heir was expected in society.

Seeing that Darcy wasn't fooled she made up something about a confusion with the bedroom allocations but she had figured it out and it would all be well. She apologised for being distracted and proceeded to use some underhand methods for distracting her husband so that he might not ask more questions.

Darcy noticed his wife's melancholy during the evening. He tried to think back on the day. They had not had any visitors that could have upset her. The only mail was from her sister bearing good news. Secretly Darcy was glad that Mr Collins was not to attend the ball. He was not sure his composure could bear two weeks in the same house as the parson. He had made a jest to this effect, expecting Elizabeth to join in. Had he offended her? Or was the ball too much? It had been all her idea; he had placed no expectations on her. Or had he? In encouraging her to seek Lady Matlock's council had he turned this from a small family gathering to the social event of the season. He resolved to talk to her when he joined her in their shared bedchamber.

When she had passed off her concerns he was not wholly convinced but the following activities left him with little thought besides how much he loved and desired his wife. By the time they had finished they were both too languid and content for him to want to broach a difficult subject again and he vowed to try the next day.

.

In the morning Elizabeth woke first. Both Mr and Mrs Darcy were early risers and would often wake together. The new light of day did help Elizabeth feel better but doubt still niggled at her and she resolved to be cheerful and face the day. It was not long until the family party would be coming. A matter of days and although she had most preparation well in hand there were certain things that could not be pre-arranged. Fresh flowers for the rooms and airings were to name a few.

She rose and dressed before Darcy had woken and he found her in her study, not long after, perusing a list.

"An early start Mrs Darcy?" He lent down to kiss her exposed neck inhaling her fresh sent as he did. Her answering smile was enough to encourage a lengthier intimate kiss which ended with a knock.

"Come in" Elizabeth grinned at the scowl on Darcy's face

Mrs Reynolds bustled in "the final room allocations you asked for Mrs Darcy. And I have passed your message to the gardeners to review which blooms might be cut over the next week to adorn the guest rooms, without leaving patches about the grounds"

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds. A great help" the two women smiled at each other before she turned to leave the room with a quick curtsy for Mr Darcy.

"Well you seem to have everything well in hand. Shall we to breakfast? I was hoping to take you out for a ride this morning" he glanced at her reaction and couldn't help but smile at the grimace.

Early on in her arrival at Pemberley Darcy had persuaded Elizabeth that riding would be the quickest way for her to get about the property. Some sights in Derbyshire were simply too far to go on foot and too hard for a phaeton. He had found her a tame mare as she had explained that her experience with riding was limited...

 _"We only had the one horse growing up and Jane rode so well she nearly always took preference. I was so happy walking that I did not argue. Kitty and Lydia also learned and showed more enthusiasm for it so my turn just never came about much. After a time, I became so unsure I never really wanted to. It's been so long now I'm not even sure my seat will be enough."_

 _"My love. Ordinarily I would bow to your preference but I truly believe there are things you will miss out on for not trying. Please will you try? Your new mare is gentle and you will like her I am sure."_

 _"To please you husband, I will try"_

And try she had. Surprisingly the basics had come easily. Her seat and the rhythm of a walking horse. But she still found it scary and was becoming increasingly frustrated given her minimal progress from walking slowly on the mare. It didn't help that the ladies in Derbyshire all rode and the most proficient seemed to be the ones who had not warmed to Elizabeth yet. But she was continuing to practice and she would not show anyone other than Darcy her fear.

They did make it out for a ride and Darcy was pleased to see at she was managing to get the horse to trot and was coping with the motions well. He was warm in his praise and suggested a joint ride further afield sometime when there were no visitors. If she shared his horse she could get used to the faster gaits without needing to control it herself. She told him about her conversation with miss Carlston and the thought of riding astride. He laughed and suggested not whilst they were expecting visitors, but maybe in the future.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

On the return to the house they were told that three ladies were waiting to visit with Mrs Darcy. Lady Digby and her two daughters Miss Janet and Miss Cecil Digby were three of the very ladies that Elizabeth did not enjoy visiting. Barbs were exchanged and insinuations that Miss Janet would have been a more fitting Mrs Darcy. Elizabeth grew quite tired of it all. Why they continued to visit was beyond her.

"Mrs Darcy, how kind of you to join us" began Lady Digby, she looked down her dress "why what a fetching riding habit, it looks brand new have you had much occasion to use it yet? But of course, you would not have had a riding habit before marrying"

Elizabeth barely refrained from rolling her eyes "why thank you Lady Digby, this is indeed new. Part of my trousseau, how discerning for you to notice it."

"And how are your riding lessons progressing Mrs Darcy?" Cecily entered the conversation

Elizabeth wasn't sure how the news of her needing lessons had progressed so rapidly around the neighbourhood but from most it was good natured chat. Not so with these ladies "quite well I thank you. And how are your music lessons progressing?" she stressed the word lessons for the ladies had hired a London master fearing that their performance on the piano was not up to the ton's standards.

The ladies did not have to answer for refreshments came at that point.

"Mrs Darcy, we came today to see if there were any details we could help with for the upcoming ball? I understand from some correspondence that you have some notable peers attending and I do so hope that Derbyshire can be displayed to its best advantage. I have hosted many a large party in the past and have attended more than a few of Lady's Anne's harvest balls and am sure I could help you with the finer details which are probably only thought of by someone who has spent time in London."

Elizabeth once again suppressed an eye roll "I thank you Lady Digby for your thoughtfulness. However, I am perfectly happy with all the details of the upcoming events and have all the help I need in my sisters."

At that point a little bell rang signaling the 15 minute visiting time was up. Not a custom Elizabeth employed often as it was a London tradition, however with certain visitors it was most helpful. As the bell finished ringing she rose

"Always a pleasure to see you ladies, but if you'll excuse me I have some matters that need attending to. I look forward to seeing you on the 11th for our first event here at Pemberley."

She dipped a curtsy and the ladies were forced to curtsy in return and withdraw. Obviously put out that they could not stay longer to review the events of the days leading up to the ball.

.

Elizabeth fumed slightly and headed towards her room to change from her riding habit.

Darcy had been in his room refreshing himself after their ride. He remembered he had not talked to Elizabeth about his worries of the previous night. When he heard her move into her rooms he hastened to follow her only to come across her muttering to herself

"Is everything alright? The Digby's are not becoming rude, are they? I will have words with Sir Digby if you wish?"

"No, it's nothing I cannot manage. I just was hoping for a reprieve today"

"My dear" started Darcy cautiously "are you sure about these harvest events? It's not too late to make it a simpler affair? I don't want you to feel overwhelmed?"

On the back of her reflections of yesterday and Lady Digby's insulting comments the idea that Darcy was questioning her hostess ability pushed Elizabeth too far and she found herself snapping back

"I am perfectly capable of hosting such an event." It was the tone rather than the words that cause Darcy to pause

"I did not suggest otherwise"

"I know." She paused and took a deep breath "Truly I am fine with the organisations. I just found the visit today trying. Lady Digby offered her help suggesting I might not be aware of all the necessary things that need doing." she sighed and sat down.

It was not long before Darcy sat down behind her and his warm arms snaked around her waist. She melted in to his warm embrace and sighed in contentment.

"You are doing a fantastic job Mrs Darcy."

A knock at the door interrupted Elizabeth and Darcy's embrace.

"Beggin' your pardon sir, madam, but a carriage has been spotted on the driveway. It appears to be travelers comin' 'ere" The maid said all with a rush when she beheld the way Darcy was sat behind Elizabeth with his arms around her. She bobbed a curtsy and quickly withdrew.

Elizabeth looked quizzically at Darcy "no one is expected for four days, who could it be?"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - hey guys. I have been distracted today writing another story. be not alarmed (love Mr D) I have finished this one and edited most of it, just working on uploading. This is a short chapter but I will put a few more on tonight. Promise.**

 **PS love your reviews. Thanks so much! I have really been bitten by the writing bug. I am loving it. :)**

 **.**

chapter 36

The whole party was informed and began to assemble in the front sitting room whilst Mr and Mrs Darcy made their way to the front steps. People did come to visit the house but it had been closed to visitors not known to the Darcys since they were hosting.

The coach drew up and out came Mr and Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley. Elizabeth had a word with one of the footmen behind her and they immediately left to fetch Mr Bingley.

Elizabeth spoke first "Mr and Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley. Welcome to Pemberley."

Mr and Mrs Hurst shared a look, noting the good manners in their hostess for not pointing out that they were early, they were just about to speak when Mr Bingley came out

"Louisa, Caroline. What on earth are you doing here? We were not expecting you for three more days!"

Here was a slightly uncomfortable pause whilst Louisa shot her sister a look.

"We do apologise," Louisa turned to Mrs Darcy "I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience"

Caroline jumped in "oh yes what is a few days when there are such friends. I did miss my brother and sister so and of course Mr Darcy.. and Mrs Darcy" she almost added Elizabeth as an afterthought. Elizabeth wondered if her new attention to herself and Jane would survive the two weeks. No, seventeen days now that she has arrived early.

She put a smile on and said "It is no trouble, shall we all go to the sitting room and have some refreshment? Once we are settled I shall see to your rooms."

Caroline launched in to a description of the difficulties of the journey whilst they were walking to the sitting room and Mr Darcy took Elizabeth's arm rolling his eyes at her so that only she could see. She smiled at him and squeezed his arm before they followed the expanded party inside.

Jane was the only one genuinely happy to see the new comers. The rest of the party were still a little confused why they had arrived early. No further explanation was forthcoming however and the group sat down to refreshments and soon after broke up to attend to their employments. Elizabeth showed the travelers to their rooms to rest and told them what time dinner was.

"Country hours Eliza..Beth" she corrected herself quickly "how lovely" was added as an afterthought. Elizabeth sighed to herself. She should get used to it. Caroline was by no means the worst of the ladies of the ton that would be staying at Pemberley soon.

Caroline wasted no time in ingratiating herself with Georgiana and Jane and spent no small amount of time seeking out Elizabeth. She seemed to have her nice mask back on and was everything that was pleasant, if a little inquisitive about the minutia of the plans.


	37. Chapter 37

The day before the family guests were to arrive saw the Pemberley party heading to the Mcgraths for dinner. Meredith had called the day before to confirm the engagement and had happily extended the invitation to include the Bingley sisters and Mr Hurst.

"Welcome everyone" Meredith directed the party to seats in the sitting room before turning to Elizabeth "is everything ready Mrs Darcy? No last-minute changes, well nothing else anyway!" She shot a look at Caroline who had sat next to Mr Darcy and Georgiana and was talking at them in an animated way.

"Not that I am aware of, Lord Matlock is delaying his arrival as he is not feeling well enough for the full two weeks. Lady Matlock will come with her family as planned tomorrow then leave to collect him a few days before the ball. I was worried it would be too much travel for her but as she said it is not far and she would not put it past the Earl to just forget to come!" They shared a laugh and the tea tray was served.

Mr McGrath was chatting again with Charlotte. Elizabeth turned to Meredith and caught her looking at the couple. She saw Elizabeth watching her and smiled

"I am so pleased that Charlotte decided to stay on with you. She is such a lovely lady and has been a great help with the tenants. She has a natural charisma which seems to settle disputes before they have started"

Elizabeth smiled "yes. Her father is very gentlemanly and a firm favourite back home and Charlotte has inherited his manner and way with people. I am pleased that others see her merits as I do. She has long been a close friend"

Meredith thought for a moment "my brother sees her merits and for that I am grateful. Have I told you of his rocky history?"

Elizabeth shook her head and the two ladies moved closer to the window

"There was a young lady back home that was quite the local beauty. A favourite amount the local gentlemen. When she came out she was the most sought after and she had my brother, along with a few other gentlemen chasing after her. I did not like her and could see that she was encouraging attachments from all who would form one but my brother could only see her beauty and charms when they were directed towards him. She had several offers of marriage within a year of coming out. One from my brother. She had led all of them to believe she was considering them but here were at least three men she had said this to. Anyway, a travelling gentleman with a title came through town and she had accepted his suit and married without a moment's hesitation. She was clearly just looking for the best offer. My brother was devastated and has barely looked at a woman since."

Elizabeth felt for the young man whose heart was so used and was warm in her condemnation of such behaviour. "Tis far too common if you ask me. But he can be grateful, for how miserable would he have been to have married such a person"

"Yes. I know it is indelicate but I assume your friend is not trifling with him? I would not like to think so given my acquaintance with Charlotte but I know my brother and he is very much enamored with your friend. If she is not feeling the same way I would rather warn him now. They will be very much in company the next few weeks and I could encourage him to show less of a preference."

"Charlotte speaks warmly of both of you. She has not said anything more direct and is unlikely to. She would not toy with affection and if she did not feel some inclination towards him would not seek his company. I know that she didn't used to think herself romantic but I am hopeful that is changing. I have rarely seen that look of happiness on her face"

The ladies smiled at each other but at that moment the Gregsons and Miss Carlston were announced. Both Elizabeth and Meredith moved to greet the newcomers. Introductions were made for the ones in the room not acquainted and then dinner was announced.

As Mr Darcy escorted Elizabeth in he leaned close and whispered

"Did you see Richards face when miss Carlston was introduced?" She shook her head and quirked an eyebrow at him, he smiled "dumbstruck. It was comical! I think he has found his wood nymph!" Elizabeth smiled and tried to catch a glimpse of him but he was too far away. She sighed to herself, another couple to keep an eye on. How tangled things were getting.

Miss Bingley was obviously trying to be cordial and for the most part Elizabeth could not fault her manners. She paid a little too much attention to Mr McGrath for Elizabeth's liking but she admitted to herself that she may be biased due to her desire to see Charlotte happy. Still, the party from Pemberley, the Gregsons and the Mcgraths were all well matched and the rest of the evening was enjoyable to all.

Richard was charming, as usual conversing easily with many people he had but rarely met. That was until he had just finished telling a particularly amusing story about his time on the continent and a prank on an officer that had backfired. Miss Cranston had asked him a question about the army practices of pranks

"I am aware there are some pretty barbaric behaviours, particularly amongst new recruits. Is it true that the sailors have taken to calling pranks 'hazing' as they are activities that are common on hazy days?"

Richard just stared at her dumbfounded, he finally stammered out a reply "Well yes, your information is correct. Although I am unsure how you came by it. But I assure you that my men do not take part in hazing as you are suggesting it." Elizabeth watched dumbfounded as Richard actually blushed. When had he ever stumbled over words?

"and what is your opinion on flogging sir? I hear it is a common practice in the army and navy alike?"

"I assure you Madame that I believe flogging teaches men only one thing"

"and that would be?"

"How to turn their back" *

"I see"

"you may ask any men I have served with; they will attest to my sincerity in this matter"

"I would never think to question a colonel in his majesty's army sir! Especially one with such an air of honesty about him"

The whole party was watching the exchange rather like a tennis match with balls passing from one court to the next with a rapidity the eye could barely follow. Luckily after that exchange the conversation moved on to safer topics. Later nobody minded Mr Hurst falling asleep on the sofa or when Mr Darcy sat a little too close to Elizabeth when she was playing the piano. Only Elizabeth noted the surreptitious looks that Richard kept shooting Miss Carlston's way.

 ***line shamelessly stolen from Sharpe.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - just a quick length spoiler. The whole story is coming in at about 50 thousand words and about 55 chapters. I have mentioned before I am not a computer whizz and can't seem to upload longer chapters than approx 1000 words. in order to try not to put breaks mid conversation I have to use shorted chapters often. I make up for it by posting a few chapters a day.**

Chapter 38

The 6th of September was to witness the family parties arriving at Pemberley and was to be a busy day for everyone.

The Fitzwilliams were the first to arrive around lunch. Lady Matlock, the Viscount Milton and his wife Emma in one carriage. The following one held Lady Eleanor and Lady Victoria and Miss Forsyth, a particular friend of Lady Eleanor who had been staying for the summer. Elizabeth had not met her but Georgiana had spoken of her with warmth and Elizabeth was happy to include her on such a recommendation.

Lady Julia Grey, the countess of Warrington was next to arrive bringing with her a good friend Mrs Stanhope. She was a widower of a Mr Stanhope, related to the Earl of Harrington by marriage but mostly estranged from the family after her husband's death. She had a son who now ran her estate and mostly wanted to keep herself out of the dowager house. Elizabeth had only briefly met her at Lady Grey's ball in London but she was similar to Lady Grey in temperament and personality and Elizabeth was happy to welcome her to their home.

Given that Miss Bingley and her party had inadvertently arrived a few days early there was one less carriage to anticipate.

Lady Victoria revealed over dinner that her suitor of the season, Lord Murray, had made her an offer of marriage and had been accepted. He was already invited to join the party and would be arriving either the next day or the day after along with his sister.

Elizabeth moved to congratulate her cousin after dinner

"I am very happy for you both. Are you anxious to marry soon?"

"It does not matter to me. He is a peer of the realm, fairly handsome and my brother, Richard, has heard nothing bad about him. That is more than can be said for most of the gentlemen of our acquaintance. He will inherit a title sometime. He adores me. I am content in my choice."

Elizabeth frowned to herself "are you happy?"

"Most content I assure you Mrs Darcy. We cannot all hope for the fire that exists between you and Mr Darcy." Elizabeth blushed "oh don't worry dear you are perfectly behaved in public, but I can see what you have. My marriage will not be like that I agree, but I am happy that we will do well enough together."

Elizabeth thought to protest but realised that a man of good character with good prospects and whom Victoria could respect was a better match than most could hope for. She realised how lucky she and Darcy were and knew that not everyone would be so. To judge people for accepting less was not something she would do and so she, most heartily, wished Victoria well.

She remained pensive and was approached by Charlotte not long after.

"Something amiss Elizabeth?" Charlotte smiled at her

"No my friend, I am merely thinking how lucky I am to have met Mr Darcy. I cannot imagine a better man for me. I am grateful that I have someone to love and respect as my life partner."

"Pleasant thoughts indeed. So why the pensive expression?"

"I was just thinking about how some are not so lucky and many more have no choice in the matter for one reason or another." She smiled sadly

"Well you know my opinion is that happiness in marriage is purely a matter of chance. But having been witness to you and Mr Darcy I am more inclined to say that a shared love can be most helpful for domestic felicity. Mutual respect is something I am coming to think on as essential. I have been helping Meredith with a few of the tenants who are having such difficulties and it seems that where there is no respect there can be little happiness."

"A very cunning way of bringing up the Mcgraths my dear, I thank you for the in to the topic. And how are Mr and Miss McGrath?"

Charlotte actually blushed, which had Elizabeth almost staring at her in amazement "they are well, I called this morning whilst you were awaiting the carriages. They are certainly excellent neighbours."

Elizabeth smiled "indeed"

Charlotte blushed again "oh Lizzie they have both been most attentive to me. I did not expect to meet such people but I am most grateful to you for inviting me."

Elizabeth gave her friend and affectionate squeeze "Charlotte you are most welcome here and it has been a pleasure to have you by my side through some difficult times. If I can offer you introductions to such pleasant neighbours as recompense I will do it over as many times as needs be."

Others of the party claimed their attention but Elizabeth was certain, from her friend's reactions, that she felt a good deal for Mr McGrath. She only hoped that they would be able to come to an understanding before Charlotte was to return home, although she would gladly have her friend stay longer she feared her machinations might be seen through.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The next day saw some of the party visiting the towns to procure and finish the preparations for the many gowns required over the coming weeks. The gentlemen were down by the lake fishing. One of many fishing expeditions where the catch would be used for dinner. Elizabeth had elected to stay behind and was checking a few of the more commonly used rooms for flowers showing signs of drooping when she came across Georgiana. She looked so pale and was almost shaking that Elizabeth rushed over to her and dropped to her knees in front of the girl

"Georgiana what is the matter are you unwell?" She noticed a piece of parchment in her hand "have you had some bad news? Dearest what is it?" She reached up and stroked the side of her face causing Georgiana to jump

"Oh Lizzie" and she leaned over and gave her a tight hug before holding out the letter. It was in an unfamiliar but feminine scrawl

.

 _Miss Georgiana_

 _I am writing to arrange a meeting between your new sister and your old beaux. He has some letters from you to him which, if published, may be quite embarrassing for the new Mr and Mrs Darcy. He is also in possession of some notes from her other young sister who found Mr W charming._

 _I am sure neither you nor she wish for these to become public gossip, particularly not as so many will be coming to Pemberley soon. He wishes to meet tomorrow, 330 on the south side of the property there is an abandoned millhouse. She should not bring any of the Fitzwilliam or Darcy men. If he sees anyone the letters will be published in a gossip column just in time for the famous harvest ball. He means her no harm._

 _She should bring some money for him. £50 should suffice._

 _Your affectionate companion_

 _Mrs Younge_

.

Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth "oh dear me"

Georgiana gave a sharp sound; somewhere between a sob and a laugh "you have read a sordid note of blackmail and all you can say is oh dear me? Elizabeth how do you have such strength? I have been sitting here for almost an hour before you came upon me!"

Elizabeth gave her sister a reassuring look "tis shocking I agree, but we must face it. What can you remember about these letters?"

Georgiana looked pained "I did write a note or two, they were not long, mostly just to let him know of changes to plans, but I may have been liberal in my wording." She hid her face in her hands "how silly you must think me!"

"No dearest, Lydia was a similar victim you see. There is nothing to be done, I must face him. She states he does not wish to harm me and that he merely wants a small sum of money. I will ensure he hands over the notes for the money and hopefully that will be that"

"Oh Elizabeth you should not go"

"I shall bring Carter the footman, he must wait a distance but I shall be safe. Truly Georgiana there is nothing else to be done. We should talk to Mr Darcy though!" The reaction from Georgiana was instant, tears sprung up and she reached out and grasped her arm

"No please do not tell my brother. I do not wish for him to know of my folly. I am so ashamed"

"Georgiana do not fear, your brother knows about, and has forgiven you for, Ramsgate and would not find this any more distressing than it should be!"

"He will insist on coming, and Mr Younge specifically said he should not. You know this Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine I will not tell him for now. But we should consider it once things have been dealt with! Agreed?" At Georgiana's nod, she then suggested her sister go to her rooms for a rest before dinner. Elizabeth continued on with her tasks, half a mind thinking of ways to distract Darcy from noticing her agitation over this development. She hoped that the extension of their party would be enough to keep him from focusing too much on her.

The next morning brought a letter from her mother,

 _Dear Lizzie_

 _Oh, how happy I am to hear of dear Mary's delicate condition. It brings me great joy that there will be a Bennet by blood living in Longbourn after your father passes away. How clever she is to be carrying a child already. I am certain it will be a boy. What a good girl she is._

 _However, she was very sly for keeping it from us for so long, why she tells me she will be entering her confinement early December. She would have known that she was with child around the time that you were staying. Did you not notice anything? Why did she wait so long to tell her mama? I hope you would not be so remiss?_

 _Your last letter describing who was to attend your summer party was most detailed but you have not mentioned anything about your plans for the heir to your estate. I am most vexed. Have you thought about my last letter? Remember you must bear with your husband's attentions and if they are not frequent enough you should encourage him until you are with child._

 _I do so wish your father and I could attend, but you know I do not travel well and your father suggested time in London would suit us better and I do agree._

 _I must go now for your aunt has arrived and will want all the news_

 _Your mother_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Elizabeth almost stamped her foot in frustration after reading her mother's letter. Did her mother have nothing better to do than berate her for her lack of ability to become with child. Did she really think that their marital bed was not shared frequently enough? Elizabeth laughed at that, she could scarcely perform her marital duties more frequently or with more enthusiasm than she already did. The little niggle in her mind was becoming harder to ignore. Was there something wrong with her?

She huffed and put the letter in the fire. She did not want to reread that. She had to concentrate on her afternoon activities. She had convinced most of the ladies to ride or go out in a phaeton, Georgiana was to lead them to the pretty waterfall up the path which was the opposite side of the park to the run-down millhouse that she was to meet Mr Wickham.

She collected Carter for her 'walk' after the ladies had left and made her way across the park.

As she approached the house she asked Carter to wait for her where he was. In view of the house but not close enough to see the gentleman clearly or to overhear the conversation. She approached and Mr Wickham stepped out.

He was wearing surprisingly nice gentleman's clothing and she wondered where he had got them from

"Mr Wickham" she stated coolly "I was surprised to hear you were out and about."

His easy smile faltered for a moment as he recollected debtors prison "well it seems that my debts are all worked off or paid off and I am a free gentleman again. I thought it only right to pay my respects to the new Mrs Darcy. What do you think of Pemberley? It's a magnificent place to live do you not think?"

"Yes"

He waited a moment but when no further answer was forthcoming he continued.

"Come now Mrs Darcy, we may not be friends but for your sister's sake we should be congenial!" He looked around and gestured for her to move in to the house

"I think not Mr Wickham, we can deal here. Do you have these letters?"

He sighed dramatically "straight to business I see, here they are." He withdrew some sheets of parchment "have you got some money?"

"And you say this is all of them? Your word as a gentleman? Or are you not one anymore sir?"

His eyes hardened slightly "this is all of them. But I do have more to say Mrs Darcy. You may be living happy here in your grand country estate but Mr Darcy is not the saint you seem to think. Ask him about Madame Scarlett's. A valued customer I believe."

Elizabeth made a tutting sound and made to reach for the letters but he held them out of the way. Her error in reaching for the letters meant that she was much closer to him and he continued in a too intimate voice.

"He's not always at the club when he leaves you in London. Where else do these men keep their mistresses? He will continue as he has and once you have provided an heir and a spare he will go back to them". He looked suggestively down at her waist, "although no signs that you are there yet!"

"Enough Mr Wickham, we have a trade. Here is your money and I'll take those letters and you can begone from my property." She snatched the letters and pushed the notes at him before turning and stalking away.

He called after her in a voice that made her shiver, so full of malice was it "Much obliged Mrs Darcy, you be careful in these woods now, you never know what type of person you might come upon"

She didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her face as she stalked away, signaling Carter to follow. Only once she was out of sight did she sink to a fallen tree bench and start to shake. Fear of Mr Wickham, anger for putting herself there, worry for her sister and fear that there may be some grains of truth in what Mr Wickham was saying. She shook herself on that last note, no she should not give credence to his lies.

Carter asked if she was well or if she needed anything, she assured him she just needed a moment and some discretion. He was a valued servant at Pemberley and had taken quite a shine to Mrs Darcy. He was happy to give her assurances of secrecy.

.

She returned to the house and made her way straight to her room where she ordered a bath needing to scrub away the meeting. She read the notes, silly girly love notes. She kept one of Georgiana's to show her how unimportant they were and consigned the rest to the fire.

Mr Darcy came across her just as she finished dressing. She was still shaken and Darcy could tell something was wrong

"My love what is it?"

"It's nothing, I am just thinking about the days to come"

"My love you look like something is amiss, please will you tell me what has happened?"

"It is nothing of consequence. Let us to dinner" her tone was sharp and she knew he didn't deserve it but she could not talk further without breaking down and telling everything that was bothering her. She tried to ignore the look of hurt that flashed across his face.

He offered her his arm and they walked down together in quiet.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The ladies had withdrawn after dinner when a rider came in with a letter for Darcy. He read it and took Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam into his study.

Bingley this is a message from Mr Bennet. He says that Mrs Bennet has had an episode of sorts. He is concerned about her but didn't want to send a direct message to Elizabeth given that we have people arriving soon."

"That's awful Darcy, does he say what the doctor has said?" Bingley was all concern

"He said that the doctor thinks she should recover but how much back to normal is hard to say. He writes that he will keep us up to date. I think I should try and make for Hertfordshire, I could send an express to London to have my physician brought to Longbourn. What do you think?"

"Surely I should go? You have guests arriving!"

"You and the colonel can handle the duties of host. No one else should be arriving for two days and if I travelled in the carriage overnight and horseback thereafter I could be at Longbourn late tomorrow. I could stay until Doctor Grant is on his way, or there, and then come back in a similar manner. I would be back the day after people have started arriving. Not too long."

"What of Elizabeth? She will want to know what is the matter" said the colonel

"I will have to tell her that urgent business calls me to London. She does not usually ask questions"

The colonel merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think we should tell her about her mother until we know more. It could all blow over soon enough and she cannot leave here anyway. It would only worry her. She seems to have enough worry about for the moment."

Reluctantly the gentlemen agreed and Darcy moved to give instructions for the carriage and fast horses and finally sent an express to London. He then took leave of the guests and asked Elizabeth to come in to the study

"Where are you to go at this time of night?"

"I am so sorry my love but I have been called to London on a matter of urgent business. It cannot be delayed. I plan to travel through the night to ensure I can be back by your side as soon as possible. I have asked Fitzwilliam and Bingley to stand by you whilst I am gone. I hope to be back in a few days."

"A few days? But my love you will barely be in London for more than a night at most."

Darcy cursed Elizabeth's quick mind "that is all I need to attend to this business, but it must be done in person."

Elizabeth frowned and was about to start to question again when Darcy interrupted

"I am sorry Elizabeth; I know this seems sudden but I must away. I will be back as soon as I can. Please." He stepped forward and cupped her chin "I don't want to fight with you"

She relented and smiled at him before he lent down and kissed her gently. She stepped in to him and deepened the kiss, both parties needed the reassurance of each other. He broke the kiss first and lent his head against her forehead.

"I will miss you my love. I am sorry to leave at such a time."

And with that he was gone.

Elizabeth rejoined the group but later that night she couldn't remember any other conversation. Just that Darcy was gone, to London for a night on business that required his presence, and only for a night. Wickham's untimely words came back to her too. Mistress in London? She chastised herself for being ridiculous and made ready for bed. Sleep was a long time coming in a large bed that usually contained a warm man lying next to her.

Darcy spent an uncomfortable night in the coach. He was used to sleeping on the road but this time he was plagued by memories and dreams. Elizabeth's face as he told her that he had to go. Her sharp retort from earlier in the day. She had seemed so melancholy on a few occasions lately, was she unhappy at Pemberley? With him?

...

 _His Elizabeth was smiling her seductive smile and reclining back on the bed. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her nightclothes clung in all the best places. She looked so tempting he wanted her so much right then. He was just about to step out of the shadows that the door provided when another figure stepped towards the bed. A man wearing breeches and an untucked shirt, shoes off. He leaned down next to Elizabeth and she welcomed him to her arms sighing in contentment as he began to kiss her. "Oh how I've missed you" her soft voice travelled to his hiding place. Rage built up inside him. Directed at the man entering his domain and the woman welcoming him. He made to step forward._

 _..._

The coach lurched forward and he jerked awake. He looked out the coach window, dawn was breaking. They will have changed horses in the night, he must have slept through. He leaned back against the coach door hoping that he could catch a few more hours sleep before starting the long ride the rest of the way. His mind kept playing over the dream. Was it just a dream? He had been worrying about Elizabeth's feelings and their disagreement as he fell asleep. Thoughts like that could plague a man. But his mind reminded him of a dream just over a year ago

 _A truth universally acknowledged..._

But surely this dream could not be another prophecy. Why would he dream of it if it were? Why would his mind plague him like that?

He decided that thinking about this was going to drive him mad. He needed to get to Longbourn to see how Mrs Bennet fared and ensure that the doctor was to be welcomed so that he could return home. To that purpose he rapped on the roof to tell the carriage to stop at the next inn so he could ride instead. The carriage would rest then continue slowly, and meet him for his return journey.

 **A/N - so my timings may be a little off. In PnP elizabeth and the Gardiners managed to get from lambton to Longborn in 24 hours. I figured with Darcy being on horseback for a significant amount of the journey he could travel faster. (coach about 4mph, horse alone can go almost double that with frequent changes i believe) If I am wrong I am going to claim artistic licence. this suits my timetable!**

 **my dates are thus -**

 **6th sept family arrive, 8th darcy receives his letter. The rest of the party are to arrive 11th for the ball on the 20th september (thats the actual full moon in september 1812) Darcy is anticipating returning either late the 11th or the morning of the 12th.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The situation at Longbourn was not as bad as it had sounded in the letter. Apparently Mrs Bennet had an episode of weakness down one side and was temporarily plagued by slurred speech and poor vision. All the symptoms had improved by the next day, although she was a little more nervous, even than normal. Darcy still insisted on his doctor attending them. He was quite modern and had ideas about food and drink that improved one's chance of avoiding such attacks. He stayed but one night and left instructions for his doctor before heading off later that day. He rode half a day and met the carriage just at dinner time. He stopped for food and rest then boarded the carriage for another night on the road, this time heading north. He calculated the timetable, as Mrs Bennet was better than expected he had not stayed as long as he thought he would have. Guests were due the next day so he would not have missed much. He sighed happy that Elizabeth would not have had to stand against the guests without him for too long.

Pemberley was running smoothly. Two days after Darcy had left guests started arriving. Only a few that night. All saying they had used the later light to push on through on their journey. None needed anything more than showing to their rooms and a light supper sending up. Breakfast was served from 930. Elizabeth could not bring herself to make it town hours and had compromised. The guests were welcome to request food in their chambers or attend breakfast whenever suited them.

People started arriving that day from relatively early. The earliest being Mr Pelham, who claimed he had ridden ahead of his Cambridge friends. Elizabeth was gracious in welcoming him, and later Darcy's other friends, to Pemberley. The gentlemen may have shared glances when told that Darcy was from home but no one said anything. Bingley and Colonel Fitwilliam stood next to Elizabeth the whole time and did not encourage any disparaging comments. There were one or two ladies who shared derisive glances but they were encouraged to move on quickly.

Elizabeth stayed to greet the guests with refreshments and offers of baths and rest in their rooms. The staff were kept busy showing the guests to the rooms and moving the tubs around. Georgiana, Charlotte, Kitty and Jane all helped with giving the guests tours of the principal rooms and the ones that were open to the public. The family wing was only for family to enter and there were two guest wings which guests were each requested to keep to their own wing. It would not do to have unmarried gentlemen wandering the corridors where the unmarried ladies resided. Mr Darcy's study was off limits unless invited but everywhere else was shown to be at the use of the guests.

There were organised events and leisure time arranged. The organised events were of course optional but staff were instructed where and when to show people as required. The gong in the great entrance was used to signal meals. Dinner was a formal affair unless there was an alternative event that evening.

Mr Darcy arrived late in the afternoon to a weary looking Mrs Darcy and Colonel Fitwilliam, who was taking his turn at her side. His welcome was most gracious as Elizabeth was truly pleased to see him. He seemed to be in better spirits than when he left and Elizabeth was grateful but it did nothing to alleviate the suspicion that had unfortunately taken root.

She found Georgiana to welcome any more guests and walked with Mr Darcy to their rooms. Stopping to greet a few guests on the way. Once they had gained their rooms Elizabeth stepped towards him for an embrace.

"My love I am very dirty and smell of horses. I would not want to ruin your lovely gown by covering it in horse hair"

She stepped back feeling chastised before dropping a short curtsy "I will leave you to freshen up then sir." And she made her way back downstairs. She detoured in to the library and made her way in to an alcove at the back to compose herself before returning to front of house.

Darcy kicked himself the moment she walked out the door. He had not meant to offend but she looked so fresh and he was really in a bad way. He blew out a breath and rubbed his face wondering how they always seemed to be at odds these days.

After his bath he made his way back to the front of the house. Elizabeth was not there. The footman informed him she was sitting having refreshments with the latest arrivals as there were no more carriages visible at this point. As he made his way to the main sitting room he came across Georgiana showing some of the other Darcy family around. His father had been an only child as had his grandfather but his great-grandfather had a brother. The second son had purchased an estate in Gloucestershire with the help of his wife who had been well dowered. Thus, there was a prosperous branch of Darcys in that party of the country.

Georgiana had only met the current Mr Gregory Darcy and his wife Sarah a handful of times. They were second cousins to Mr George Darcy. Their children were younger than Fitwilliam and Georgiana. The eldest being 14 and two others of 12 and 9. Only the eldest had come with them. A charming girl by the name of Anne. She was not to be included in most of the evening activities, not being out, but there were a few families that had brought their elder children to be a part of the day events and to learn how to behave in society in a controlled environment.

Darcy was detained several minutes greeting this branch of the family. Mr Gregory Darcy had been a good correspondent after Darcy's father had died and he had been grateful for the support.

By the time Darcy made it to the sitting room Elizabeth was showing the new guests to their rooms. She stopped for a few minutes to let the guests greet Mr Darcy and then she left to show them the way. He watched her walk away chatting easily with the lady and gentleman and laughing at something they said and he felt an ache inside. He had missed his wife terribly and wanted to tell her as much, the next few days were going to be difficult.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Dinner was a loud affair. Many of the people there knew each other and there was many a conversation to be had. The table was long but not filled as some had elected to take meals in their rooms. Georgiana and Kitty sat next to each other and compared their experiences with tours. Jane and Bingley had missed each other and were sat close to each other too. Due to common practice Elizabeth was sat at one end of the table and Darcy the other and so they could say nothing to each other.

Everyone retired early and Darcy was grateful, hoping to have some time alone with his wife. Frustratingly she was slow coming to their chambers due to going over the plans for the morrow. Although it had been left as a day of rest for the travelers there were some activities on offer like riding or walks about the grounds for those that wanted it. Some of the groundsmen had been drafted to show people around if they wished. It was not advised for people to go too far without a guide unless they were familiar with the terrain.

When Elizabeth made her way to her room she was not sure how to act. She had missed Darcy fiercely but felt a stung by his rejection from earlier. She was still feeling unsure of herself with regards to the issue of producing an heir and try as she might she could not shake Wickham's words.

When she opened her door, Darcy was waiting in their sitting room. He rose and went to her before she had taken many steps in to the room

"Elizabeth, I thought I would not get a moment with you!" Elizabeth felt a moment of irritation at his words. He had been happy enough to have this house party had he not? But then he kissed her with such fervor that she forgot any irritation and met him with her own passion.

They stood there for many minutes just kissing and allowing their hands to roam over their bodies. Elizabeth broke the kiss first and started leading him to their bed chamber allowing him to run his hands down her back as they walked, once the door was shut he pulled her body against him and started kissing the side of her neck. She sighed in contentment allowing him to begin the process of removing her dress.

When they had finished making love she lay in his arms and sighed saying softly

"oh how I have missed you."

Darcy heard the words from his dream and stiffened immediately thinking of the image of her in another man's arms. He got up and moved to clean himself. Elizabeth sat up in bed.

"Is something wrong?"

Darcy did not know what to say, he could hardly admit he had dreamed of her with another man. She would either show some sign of guilt or be completely, and rightfully, angry with him for such an offensive accusation. He did not want either reaction. He tried to remove the look of distaste he knew was on his face at the thought of her with another man before turning to his wife.

"I am just tired my love. Shall we go to sleep. We have a busy few weeks."

He snuffed the last candle and got back in to bed. Elizabeth had not missed the look on his face and could not account for what had upset him so. She had been content in his arms in the afterglow of their love making. What could have caused such a look of distaste? She had only spoken to express her contentment at his return. Was that what had upset him? Was it her?

Her traitorous mind wondered if she had not compared to whomever he had visited in London. He was back in such good time that he had probably only been in London for a matter of hours. One night's sleep, or one night in bed. She hated herself for thinking it. When had Wickham ever said anything that was to be trusted? But she could not quite push the thought away. She settled on her side facing away from her beloved so he could not see the silent tears running down her face.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N - Ive got back in front of my computer to find 100 reviews! yay. thanks everyone. I am sorry for the angst, but really it would be a pretty boring story if everyone was happy all the time! not much longer and we will get back to our HEA!**

Chapter 44

The next day saw people split in to three parties. Those who wanted to ride were provided with mounts and offered a guide in the form of Darcy and Georgiana. Many of the older ladies and gentlemen elected to remain in the house and find a book in the famed library or just converse. Jane and Charlotte attended these ladies acting as hostess. Elizabeth took those wanting some exercise out for a walk. She was to walk the perimeter of the formal gardens first allowing people to head back after, then for the more adventurous she was to go further up in to the woods.

Elizabeth started off talking to the other Mrs Darcy and her daughter about their home. When they moved off to go to the maze she found herself walking alone until Mr Pelham came up beside her

"Well Mrs Darcy, this is quite the gathering you have organised."

"Thank you Mr Pelham, but perhaps you should save your comments for after the week is over. It is still early days and all sorts of its could go wrong."

"I have no doubt that you could handle any mishaps"

She only smiled in return, not one for too many compliments to herself. He noticed and changed tack

"How have you enjoyed your summer so far? It must have been nice to have a sister and a friend stay. Miss Bennet is a very nice young girl, although she was somewhat shy when showing me around"

"Oh. You would not have said so if you had met her a year ago with my younger sister. But I was interested to find out what the differences in the tours were. Georgiana for example spent about half an hour telling people about the music room. How old the instruments were and the history of who played what in the family. She is so fond of music after all. Was there any aspect of note to Kitty's tours?"

"Well now at you mention it she did seem to like the views from the windows. Always wanting us to look at the different angles of the gardens and the way the light fell. I found it most entertaining. Is she artistic by any chance?"

"Ah yes at would make sense. She has lately spent time with an art master. She is quite proficient at sketching and her watercolours are coming on well."

"It is funny how different people can give a different perspective on things. Why, look at the gentlemen from Cambridge each would have a different story about things they did or did not enjoy during our time there."

"That invites me to beg the question of what did you find most enjoyable. I could not in good conscience ask about your dislikes."

Mr Pelham went on to describe some amusing incidents of the antics of young men at Cambridge. He of course avoided the less gentlemanly persuits and focused on some of the harmless pranks. Elizabeth was laughing gaily when they came upon the party of riders led by Mr Darcy. He noticed her laughing before they were spotted and gritted his teeth. She was only enjoying the company of her guests. There were a group of them together, it was not like she was walking with him alone.

Caroline was riding next to Mr Darcy and the other side of lady Victoria and when she saw Elizabeth whispered to Victoria in a voice loud enough for Darcy to hear

"I say Lady Fitwilliam, can you remember earlier last week we saw Mrs Darcy with a gentleman on the edge of the grounds at that abandoned building, does that not look like him?"

"I cannot say miss Bingley" came the reply "they were both of them too far away" Victoria moved away not liking the conversation. She had been riding with Caroline the day the Elizabeth had met Mr Wickham and had seen her talking to the gentleman. Victoria thought she did not look happy, but it was a distance and she had since shut down any attempts that Caroline had made to speculate on the gentleman and the meaning of the meeting.

Darcy tried not to hear the comment but it could not be unheard. He schooled his features in to their old mask and did not look in Caroline's direction and so missed the look of satisfaction on her face, for she recognised the stiffness of his posture for what it was.

The mounted party greeted the ones on foot and when Elizabeth addressed her group as to who would like a tour of the woods she found only Mr Pelham willing to walk so far. She demurred stating that if there was no interest perhaps he would care to join the mounted party?

"No thank you Mrs Darcy, I rode a large portion of the way here. But you are correct we should not wander the woods alone. Perhaps the rest of the party would care to walk back towards the house by way of the lake?"

The proposal was met with more enthusiasm and the group set off. Elizabeth had not noticed the look on Mr Darcy's face and so continued on next to Mr Pelham, although she did also strike up a conversation with Miss Forsyth, whom she had barely spoken to. Mr Pelham obliged the ladies with more amusing stories of his boyhood days with his brother and the rest of the walk passed pleasantly.

Darcy found it difficult to find time alone with Elizabeth over the next few days. She was busy dealing with the kind of problems that arise when there is a house full of guests. There were a number of children sharing a governess and they had got up to some mischief already. One of the lady's dresses had been damaged on the journey and Elizabeth arranged for the local modiste to visit and spend a day fixing and fitting up various outfits. Once it was known she was there Elizabeth was inundated with requests.

There was a successful picnic trip. There was a local group of performers that Elizabeth had arranged to give a performance of a Shakespeare play one night and a circus type performance the next afternoon. This was met with much enthusiasm. Music evenings were also greatly appreciated. The ladies who played all wanted to perform and over the two evenings Elizabeth made sure that everyone got their turn. She managed to convince Georgiana to play twice. The non-musical guests were invited to dance in the adjoining hall, when the music allowed. Or to just enjoy the performances. Elizabeth had been dancing with a variety of the gentleman, rarely sitting down without a partner. She had hoped Darcy would ask her to dance but he seemed to be unwilling.

The summer party was going very well. Everyone was warm in their praise of Mrs Darcy and her hostess abilities. Even Lady Digby had been overheard remarking that she was tolerably impressed. Some of the groups naturally kept to themselves. The local families attended some or all the events depending on their own interests


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - just a little light hearted Richard fun here**

Chapter 45

There was a boating trip one fine day and many a lady was to be seen being rowed around the lake by some of the younger gentlemen. It was on this day that Colonel Fitzwilliam finally found his tongue around Miss Cranston. Elizabeth had watched with amusement as he had tried and failed miserably to talk to the young lady. His ability to woo a young miss was on a par with Mr Darcy and she could not help but tease him about it. On this day she had been overseeing the boats and ensuring there were provisions and the groups in each boat were well matched. Richard had tried to get in a boat with Georgiana and Kitty but Elizabeth had deftly maneuvered him to a much smaller one with Mrs Gregson. He did not notice Miss Cranston until he had stepped in gallantly offering his rowing services to the ladies.

When he saw her he blushed and stammered and then pushed off and started rowing. Unfortunately, he was paying no attention to direction and promptly got the boat stuck in a patch of water lillys not far in to the lake. In trying to relieve his oar from the blockage he rocked the boat so fiercely that both he and Miss Cranston fell out. Mrs. Gregson luckily was on the other side of the boat and managed to save herself from the same fate. The unfortunate accident had the happy effect of loosening his tongue

"Oh Miss Cranston, I am mortified beyond belief. How utterly careless of me." The water was not so deep that they could not stand but deep enough to be concerning. He moved to help her "are you quite well? You are not injured?" He could not see her face and was worried

When she looked up she was trying not to laugh "well Colonel Fitzwilliam I must say that was quite the experience" they were both waist deep in water and she made a move towards him and slipped, his reaction was immediate and he caught her before she went under the water again and lifted her, easily, in to his arms. They looked at each other and she said "more interesting now of course"

He smiled sheepishly at her "I would not wish for you to fall again"

She laughed "I thank you, but I am more capable than you think."

"I am certain. Are you as proficient at swimming as you are at riding?"

She blushed "I am not supposed to show anyone I can ride astride. It's not ladylike, or so my father would say."

Richard grinned rakishly at her "I am not sure I would have been so impressed if you hadn't appeared like a lady to me!"

He had made it to the boat by this point and lifted her inside just as Mr McGrath made it to them. He was rowing a boat with his sister, Charlotte and Mr Cadogan.

"Ahoy there. Is everyone alright?"

Richard laughed "I thank you for your assistance sailors. I remember why I chose to become a soldier now. Nothing wounded except my pride. And I believe my lady passengers are made of sterner stuff than to be put off by a good dunking!"

The ladies laughed and indicated their wellbeing to the rescuers

"How do you plan to get back to shore?" Asked Mr Cadogan

"Maybe I should push rather than row. What do you think ladies?"

They indicated their willing and Richard proceeded to comically push the boat back toward shore where a worried Elizabeth had already procured sheets to towel off the wet guests. She offered Miss Cranston a room and a change of clothing for the rest of the day which was gratefully accepted. An hour later and the two most involved were back on the lawn re-telling the story with many a more sea monsters and mermaid characters.

From that point on whenever Miss Cranston was one of the party, Richard would be found by her side.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Darcy, having lost his cousin and best friend to female company, had unfortunately spent a good portion of the week brooding. He couldn't shake the image of his dream of Elizabeth with another man, nor Miss Bingley's words about Elizabeth meeting a gentleman in secret. Her obvious enjoyment of Mr Pelham's company coupled with her perceived coolness towards him were playing havoc in his mind. The gentlemen, when they separated in the evenings or for some of the day time activities, were all very warm in their praise of Mr Darcy's good fortune. Unfortunately, some of their comments, whilst good natured, only sought to remind Darcy how desirable his wife was, and in their society, marital dalliances were not uncommon. Coupled with some of the gentlemen openly talking about mistresses and affairs his mind decided to add up the two pieces of information.

One night after some dancing, when Darcy had noticed Elizabeth enjoying Mr Pelham's company once again, he decided to confront her about his suspicions. His confidence in his own assessment was bolstered by a few too many drinks and so he addressed her thus

"Mrs Darcy, I overheard a comment not long ago and need you to tell me if you have been meeting a gentleman in the old millhouse?" He dove straight in, not wanting to lose his nerve as he often did in his wife's presence.

Elizabeth looked shocked and coloured. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"That is irrelevant, I wish to know if it is true"

"I would like to know what you are accusing me of sir."

"Why else would a lady be arranging clandestine meetings with a gentleman?"

"How dare you sir. Are you accusing me of extra marital relations?" Elizabeth was shocked that he would make such a leap.

"Well, you have not told me if this was true or not."

"I can tell you sir that I have never engaged in such behaviour as that.'

She would have continued but Darcy cut in

"It is obvious that you seem to enjoy attentions of other men, what am I to think when I hear a rumour of the like?"

"You are to ask your wife before jumping to conclusions sir." Elizabeth had raised her voice now "And as for enjoying other men's attention, my husband has been conspicuously absent from the dance floor this evening leaving me with little choice unless I wanted to be a poor hostess. Some of our guests are just waiting for an opportunity to suggest I am not up to the task of Mrs Darcy. However, my ability at said role is sorely lacking if my husband of not four months would think it acceptable to accuse me of breaking my marital vows! Especially given his recent overnight stay in London!"

Her stress on the word night left Darcy with little doubt what she had been thinking. He looked taken aback.

"you don't know anything about that"

"How could I when you, sir, choose not to bother discussing it with me. Given my complete lack of knowledge on the matter why should I not listen to snide comments about husbands leaving wives for short periods of time and their usual activities." She knew she would breakdown any moment and did not wish to in front of Darcy at this moment. She took a deep breath

"I think sir we have little more to say to each other tonight. I will sleep in my chamber I believe, if my company is so undesirable to you I suggest you make use of your own"

And with that she turned on her heel and fled the room.

Once in her chamber she sat down and wept. Polly knocked on the door not too much later and came in to help her undress. She pretended not to notice her red eyes and just continued bustling around in her usual efficient way. She left her with a sympathetic look and pat on the arm.

Elizabeth fell in to bed and exhaustion from the day and from crying eventually won out and sleep claimed her.

Darcy paced his room, angrily at first but he became more and more upset with himself. What had he been thinking? Why would he accuse her of such a thing? And how could she think that of him? But he had not given her much reason not to. There were many women here who would speculate openly about his likelihood of having a mistress. He grabbed the decanter of brandy and downed one full glass before sipping on the next. He sat down to remove his boots and decided to go back to Elizabeth's room and apologise. But he was also tired and with the extra brandy in his system his eyes closed before he managed to get himself up and across the room. His valet found him in the chair with his boots half off and tutted. Not bothering to do more than remove said boots and leave his master where he was.

.

The next morning there was a trip to the baths at Matlock. Lady Matlock was using the opportunity to return home. Only a few of the company had decided not to go and Darcy did not realise that Elizabeth was not there until the whole group had disembarked.

He found Jane and asked after his wife. If she was surprised at his not knowing her whereabouts she hid it well.

"She found herself unwell this morning. I believe Charlotte stayed behind with her. I am sure she will feel better with a touch of rest. She has been up very early most of the week seeing to the days arrangements."

Darcy looked intently at Jane to see if she was chastising him for not helping more but all he could see was her usual open cheerful countenance. He nodded and looked around moving to spend the day with some of his Cambridge friends. He could not see Mr Pelham around but some of the group had already moved off.

Elizabeth sat with Charlotte in her private sitting room.

"What is bothering you Elizabeth. I doubt it's the company, you handle everyone very well and there has been nothing but high praise for the entertainments. The performance of a midsummer nights dream was excellent and I overheard the countess say she had rarely seen better in London. All the ladies around her agreed."

Elizabeth smiled "I know Charlotte. I am glad things are going well. That is not what troubles me." She sighed and began with " I started my courses yesterday"

Charlotte frowned "I don't remember that causing you much complaint in the past"

"I know. Last night Mr Darcy and I quarreled, and I have heard from my mother again and she continues to berate me about not carrying Mr Darcy's child. Oh, Charlotte it was just all a bit much is morning and I have given myself a headache."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

So she did, she told about Mrs Bennet's letters. Mary and Jane's condition. The whole of the incident with Georgiana and Wickham, glossing over their history. At the end Charlotte just sat for a moment then rang for more tea. Once it had been served and they were once again alone she started

"Elizabeth Bennet I am surprised at you" Elizabeth frowned at the appellation and made to protest "no Miss Bennet you are acting more like a lady only just out than the wise mistress of Pemberley that I know you are. Since when have you ever listened to your mother about things like this? You know as well as I do that being blessed with a child often takes time. Many people do not have children for years. Look at the age difference between myself and Maria? And even your Mr Darcy and Georgiana? It means nothing that you haven't become with child in three or four months. If you are worried you should talk to the only one who knows about why one lady is blessed and one is not. And he will be found in the chapel if you choose to ask him." She paused to take a sip of tea

"As to the other matters. I think you should talk to Georgiana about letting Mr Darcy know about Wickham. Clearly he has heard of this meeting somehow and seems to have drawn the wrong conclusion. I don't excuse his behaviour but perhaps once he knows the truth he will see his accusations for what they are. This brings me to Mr Wickham. Nothing has ever come out of his mouth but lies and manipulation. He probably was hoping to cause a rift between yourself and Mr Darcy and he seems to have succeeded. You told Mr Darcy last night to ask before jumping to conclusions, maybe you should take your own advice!"

Elizabeth was looking firmly in her lap at this point, feeling for the life of her like a four-year-old told off for bad manners or the like.

"You are right Charlotte. I have been acting like a silly girl. I will stop concerning myself with producing an heir. As to the other matter you are correct. Mr Wickham is up to no good and I should not credit him. I will think on asking Darcy about his trip, but I should not really need the explanation. I will speak with Georgiana on the morrow."

With that settled they talked more about the last few days.

"Oh Charlotte how remiss of me, how are things between you and Mr McGrath?"

Charlotte blushed at the mention of his name "oh Lizzie, I do esteem him most ardently. But I don't know if he has any serious intentions towards me. We did dance a number of times during the music evenings. He is a good dancer, although more used to the reels. I've been teaching him and Meredith some of the slower English dances. He would like to come to the waltz lesson tomorrow. I said that was acceptable." Elizabeth smiled

"Of course dear Charlotte. You don't think the waltz will be too scandalous for the harvest ball? I was unsure if I should be including it in the numbers."

"Well Lizzie it is a tad modern but I think if you let it be known that only married couples or courting ones or family should partner each other then it will be acceptable. Oh by the by I believe that Miss Murray, Lord Murray's sister, is being formally courted by Mr Davison, one of the gentlemen from Mr Darcy's Cambridge days. He was speaking to Lord Murray last evening and I am sure they will announce at some point. She is under his guardianship at present after all. I am sure they will ask yourself or Mr Darcy if it is acceptable to announce it."

"I don't know what the etiquette is in these situations but I will most happily accept however they wish to proceed. Also did you notice Lord Cavendish sitting with Georgiana at the play? He could only come to a few of the events but seems to be paying her some attention? They are both far too young to be thinking about that sort of thing of course."

Charlotte smiled at her "yes too young. But not too young to be friendly!"

"Indeed"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N - so a little time with Charlotte and Elizabeth is back to being the clear headed heroine we all know and love. If only Darcy were so easy to deal with! Unfortunately theres more trouble ahead.**

Chapter 47

By the time the party returned Elizabeth felt much better. She had resolved with herself to not think on producing an heir anymore. It would happen in its own time. She was hoping to talk to Darcy about their disagreement but knew she needed to speak to Georgiana first.

Dinner was informal only and many people chose to have a tray in their rooms after the long day out. Georgiana had a headache and went to bed early so there was no chance for Elizabeth to speak to her before bed. She spoke to Darcy as he came to bed anyway

"I think we need to have a good talk but I need to speak with someone else first before I can explain to you. Can we talk tomorrow afternoon? I think the gentlemen have a shooting party and the ladies have phaeton rides around the park. We could meet after those have started and we would be able to be alone."

Darcy could do nothing but agree although he burned with curiosity.

"I know we can't talk about it but I wish to apologise. I have wanted to ever since you walked out that door yesterday but I had drunk too much and ended up asleep in the chair. I swear Jones left me there as punishment. Then today I did not realise you were not on the trip until too late."

"Of course my love. I apologise too. But we must leave off explanations until tomorrow. Agreed?"

"As you wish. I owe you some explanations of my own but I will defer to your wishes"

He lifted her hand to his mouth and bestowed a kiss. Lingering on the inside of her wrist she felt her pulse quicken.

"My dear I am afraid I am indisposed this evening."

Darcy sighed then smiled at her "Well I shall have to just enjoy your kisses then."

.

Chapter 48

Elizabeth found Georgiana early the next morning and related the concerns about having been seen and the rumour that had got back to Darcy. She was mortified at causing any issues and most heartily gave her consent for the communication.

After a light luncheon Elizabeth set about making sure there were enough carriages for those that wanted them and that each had a basket of treats for the riders. Some carriages were accompanied by grooms and some not. Once she had seen most the ladies off she had to find Mrs Reynolds. Lord and Lady Matlock were due back that day, probably late as the earl tended to travel slowly. She made sure that the rooms were ready and all was as it should be. The ball was in two days and everything that should be done was done.

Elizabeth checked the clock. Darcy had gone on the fishing trip and was to return in just under an hour. She ordered some tea in the library and was just about to pick up a book when Miss Bingley came rushing in

"Oh Mrs Darcy, you must help. I was out walking with dear Georgiana and she slipped and fell and I think she has turned her ankle. I would have got Mr Darcy but he is out is he not?"

"Indeed" she said jumping up "I am not sure who is left in the house that could help, but I could take a footman. Will you be able to show me where you were?"

Caroline was panting trying to catch her breath and Elizabeth looked at her "no of course you cannot. You must have run all the way here. I am most grateful Miss Bingley" they both heard some footsteps in the hallway and Elizabeth looked out spotting Mr Pelham

"Oh Mr Pelham, how fortuitous. My sister is potentially injured. Would you be able to provide some assistance? We will bring a footman of course but it may take two of you!"

He indicated his willing to be of help in whatever way

"I thank you" and she turned to Caroline asking her as to the closest location she can recall so they might have a starting point for their search. Caroline was frustratingly vague but there was no help for it. She had the general direction and how long they had been out and so they would have to search.

"Mr Pelham could you tell the footmen, Carter should be on the door, to start along the leaf path." At his look of confusion, she added " He should know the one I mean, we shall search along the wind path. I shall just fetch my half boots and meet you outside the door."

There was only one footman on the door when Elizabeth came back and she assumed that Carter had been dispatched. She gave the other, Morris, a tense nod and walked briskly out with Mr Pelham.

After about twenty minutes of a brisk pace Elizabeth said "We should be close" over her shoulder and started to call for Geogiana.

Mr Pelham did not. She turned to him "would you call too sir? Your voice may carry further than mine"

He smiled at her "Mrs Darcy you are magnificent"

"This is not the time sir"

He stepped closer "you are wasted on Darcy. You deserve someone who will see you for everything that you are and treasure you. Why Mr Darcy has barely paid any attention to you this whole week."

Elizabeth stepped back and bumped in to a tree, she stumbled slightly and Mr Pelham caught her arm, righting her, but not letting go. "I have loved you since I first saw you. I would never go to London when my wife was at home. I would dance every dance with you."

He was moving closer in to Elizabeth and she was feeling rather afraid. Looking around desperately for a sight of Carter before realising that it was unlikely Mr Pelham sent him here if he had intended to importune her all along.

She raised her chin to begin her set down "Mr Pelham. You must desist on this path sir. I love my husband and would consider no other suitors even should I be in a position to do so. If you let me go now and leave me be I shall endeavour to forget this breech in propriety." She tried to wrench her hand away and succeeded

"We should continue our search for Georgiana"

She turned away but froze at his chuckle. It was not a nice sound, full of malice and bad intentions.

"She is not out here my dear"

"But Miss Bingley said..."

"Ah yes, well dear Caroline and I have a shared goal"

Elizabeth frowned "and what could that be? What can you hope to achieve?"

"Why the removal of you from Pemberley. I had hoped for you to come willingly, more of a victory you see. But this way will be just as much fun."

He took a step towards her. Elizabeth turned and ran. Her movement took him by surprise and she was faster than he expected but it still took him only moments to catch up. One arm wrapped around her waist lifting her feet clear off the ground and the other, holding a cloth, covered her mouth. She smelt a strong acrid smell before everything started to go fuzzy. Her last thought before passing out was of Darcy waiting for her


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N - sorry I didn't mean to make you wait for this update. although some of your comments were hilarious! :) sorry if some of you felt this was too predictable. I will reiterate my disclaimer, I am not a writer and am just having a bit of fun here. hoping others are enjoying it too. I have no intention of publishing at this point. :)**

Chapter 49

Darcy was sat in his study looking through his correspondence trying not to look at the clock. Elizabeth was almost an hour late and had not sent a message. He decided to call for Mrs Reynolds.

"Yes sir?"

"Mrs Reynolds, do you know where Mrs Darcy is?"

Mrs Reynolds was loyal but he was loath to admit that she was late for an appointment with him. There might be a reasonable explanation.

"No sir. Although I do believe she went out for a walk not too long ago."

Darcy frowned. Why would she do that when she was supposed to be seeing him. She had wanted this meeting after all.

"Was she alone?"

"I don't believe so sir. One of the gentlemen. Mr Pelham."

Darcy felt cold. Was that whom she had needed to talk to before approaching him? Was she actually in love with someone else? He thanked and dismissed Mrs Reynolds. She noticed how pale he had gone and thought to talk to the two footmen on the door to find out if they had returned.

Meanwhile Darcy made his way to their sitting room to see if she was there. Entering the main room, he spied a note on the table

 _._

 _Sir,_

 _I am sure you have found my absence by now. I am sorry to cause you pain but my heart lies with another and I cannot continue to pretend anymore._

 _I am gone to Mr Pelham's estate. I know I will not be welcomed in society anymore but it means nothing to me._

 _Maybe you should inform people I am unwell and cancel the ball. You could even find a way to suggest I have died, thereby freeing you to find a new wife._

 _I wish things could have been different._

 _E_ _lizabeth_

.

Darcy sank to the floor gulping deep breaths. It was true, she had left him. Tears threatened but he blinked them away. He would have to deal with this. He spent a few minutes deep breathing. Pushing away the emotions threatening to burst. He felt his master of Pemberley mask settling in to place. With one last deep breath, he turned on his heel and strode out of the empty rooms.

He barked an order at a footman to find colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley. He knew his aunt Helen was out on a phaeton still and he would need her help when she returned. Once the two men were assembled in the study Darcy began

"Gentlemen I need your help."

Bingley piped up "is this anything to do with Daniel leaving?" At the quizzical looks Bingley continued "I just saw Mr Pelham loading a trunk into his carriage and setting off. He didn't glance my way and seemed to take no leave of anyone"

Darcy's look was black "was he alone?"

Bingley looked a little surprised "yes as far as I could see"

Darcy rubbed his face and passed the note to the colonel to read with Mr Bingley. Both read it in silence and then both spoke as one

"This cannot be true" "She would not do this"

Darcy glared at them both "it would seem she would"

The colonel put a hand on his arm "Darcy, anyone who had seen the two of you could tell that her heart is yours. She would not do this to you. There must be mischief afoot"

Bingley stepped in "the colonel is right brother. The Elizabeth that I know would never act like this."

Darcy looked at his closest friends, hope springing in his eyes just as a knock sounded at the door. The interruption was unwelcome but the person was asked to enter.

Morris, the second footman, walked in looking a little tense

"What is it Morris?"

"Beggin' your pardon sir but Mrs Reynolds said you was askin' about the Mrs going out earlier?" His attention was caught and he bade him come in and shut the door "Mr Pelham, he come n ask Carter to take a note to his man in the stables and then came back with Mrs Darcy, who was lookin' right worried. They both of 'em hurried out o' ere like there was something bad goin' on. The look Mrs Darcy gave me seemed to imply I should know what was afoot, she seemed like she would say somethin but Mr Pelham hurried her along saying something about no time to waste. 'Twas an hour later that he came back alone, lookin' about him all shifty like. I made to go to him to ask after Mrs Darcy but he moved away from me and around the house."

"Thank you"

"Sir, I have not seen Mrs Darcy return. Is anythin amiss?"

"We don't know yet but we will be looking in to it. Thank you, Morris, return to your post. We may have need of your services later"

Once he was gone Darcy turned to the others "what if he walked with her to a convenient point to pick her up in his carriage? She has been acting strange lately and there were rumors about her meeting with a gentleman last week. I am not sure what to think!"

"We should talk to Jane, and Georgiana. I saw Elizabeth and Georgiana talking this morning. It seemed serious."

Darcy nodded and called for a footman to fetch the two ladies.


	49. Chapter 49

Jane and Georgiana were with Charlotte and Mr McGrath when the summons came. Not knowing what was occurring they suggested Charlotte accompany them. When the four entered the study they could see worried faces.

Charlotte spoke up "forgive us for intruding but I cannot find Elizabeth and was hoping to discuss something important with her. I wondered if she might be here"

No one missed the smiles passing between Mr McGrath and Charlotte.

The colonel piped up "I think most of us can guess your important news but we must beg your indulgence. Perhaps you can be of assistance."

In as few words as possible the colonel proceeded to explain the issues. When Darcy showed the ladies the letter all them gasped. Jane took the letter for a closer look whilst Georgiana moved to her brother and placed a hand on his arm.

"Brother, this cannot be the truth. I know the circumstances are suspicious but there is something going on. I take it she never explained her meeting with a gentleman that you had heard about?" Darcy shook his head. His attention solely on Georgiana. "It was for me."

She explained the situation. When she got to the part about Mr Wickham all the men in the room that knew him cursed.

"So you see she was only trying to stop a scandal. It turns out that the letters were innocent enough but we couldn't take that risk. She wanted to tell you but I begged her not to."

"It's ok little gem" Darcy gave her a reassuring pat.

Jane looked up "Elizabeth didn't write this"

Everyone looked at her in curiosity,

Darcy said "What do you mean. It's her writing and her paper"

"Yes I see that but the sloping on the letters is all wrong, and she always ends her letters the same way either with 'sincerely' for people she doesn't really like or 'affectionately' and she would hardly ever use Elizabeth to finish a letter. And even when she does it would have a flick to the end of her name. This is copied from something she has written that is formal." Jane turned to Georgiana "did she hand write all the invitations?" Georgiana nodded "and she signed them Elizabeth Darcy, so the flick would have been on the Darcy. Someone copied her writing from them."

Everyone was just looking at Jane.

"You figured all of that out from the lack of a flick?" Mr McGrath was impressed Jane smiled

"Elizabeth and I learned to write together. We read each other's letters. I know her writing better than I know my own. This is not her sir. Someone is trying to make you think that she has left of her own will"

Darcy and the colonel looked at each other "probably to stop you going after her" Darcy jumped up as if want its make for the door that instant.

"Woah there Darcy. We need some kind of plan." The colonel was quick into organisation mode "Jane, Charlotte and Georgiana we must tell the guests that Mrs Darcy is unwell. Clearly Mr Pelham had some nefarious plan here and it is likely he has an accomplice. He could not have got this letter in to Darcy's chambers without raising eyebrows. Also, the writing is far too feminine. No let's assume there is a lady here helping him. So, when the announcement is made try to see if anyone seems not surprised. Does anyone ask if the ball is cancelled? Is anyone surprised when it is not?" All the women nodded

"Gentlemen we need to figure out a search party. One can assume he is heading for his estate, there are about four major routes that direction. He must be heading on one of them. At least let us hope so. We should each take a footman, Darcy figure out four trusted men, and we will all head south east to look."

The routes were divided; a timeframe and meeting place was discussed and four footmen were summoned. Once the horses were saddled the four men started off.

"We are probably about four or five hours behind them. We should be able to catch up if they are on anything other than horses. Good luck gentlemen." Darcy looked serious as he rode off along his route.

Inside he was giving himself the harshest of set downs. How could he have let this happen? How could he have thought that his wife would be in love with someone else? How could he have doubted her love. Why was it up to his family and friends to point out her obvious loyalty? He was so unworthy of her. How much she must be suffering.


	50. Chapter 50

Elizabeth woke up with a headache. At first she couldn't remember what had happened. She found herself lying on the ground. Had she fallen? Then it all came rushing back. She jerked upright and saw she was in a cluster of trees and there was a man leaning against the tree looking out over the road. From the back, he could be Mr Pelham and she shrank back. The man heard the rustle of leaves and turned and she gasped.

"Mr Wickham. What can you be doing here?"

He leered at her "why Miss Bennet, how lovely to see you again."

"It's Mrs Darcy. And I will be returning home now."

She made to stand and found her legs wobbly. Wickham laughed and walked over pushing her back on to the ground.

"Stay down Mrs Darcy" he sneered. "Our ride will be here soon."

"I will not be getting on any conveyance with you."

Mr Wickham rounded on her

"Mrs Darcy, I don't think you quite understand how precarious your position is. If you wish to not get hurt" he leaned forward and stroked her cheek making her grimace "you should do as you are told or things will become less comfortable for you"

His eyes travelled down her body, lingering on parts only accessible for her husband. She felt dirty after his perusal and hugged her knees to her chest in defence. He looked down at her

"Maybe a short demonstration of what I mean would be in order"

He started forward when there was a sound of horse's hooves on the road. Elizabeth was immediately alert for potential escape. Wickham noticed her movement and reached down grasping her wrist and pulling her none too gently to her feet.

"No ideas now Mrs Darcy!"

He peered around the tree and on recognising the traveler stepped out from behind the tree and hailed him. The stocky man driving pulled on the reigns of the cart horse stopping the crude wagon that it was pulling. He jumped down.

"This 'er then?" Wickham nodded. The man looked over the shaking Mrs Darcy.

"You not been messin wiv 'er ave you?"

"I know my instructions Higgins. You brought the things?"

He moved to the back of the cart and passed her a servant's cape and him a coat worn by a working man. Disguises she guessed. She would have refused but decided that playing along was the most prudent course for now. They all shared a crude meal of hard bread and cheese. She guessed it was late afternoon. Maybe two or three hours since she should have been meeting with Darcy. She didn't know how far Mr Pelham had carried her but it can't have been far. At least she assumed that was how she was moved. She shuddered thinking of his hands on her while she was unconscious.

She was then instructed to make herself comfortable in the cart. A hard task, she had only recently travelled in the luxurious Darcy carriages but even she was used to better travelling than this.

All too soon they were off. Travelling at a fast-enough pace to worry her. Looking at the location of the sun she was travelling south and East but she did not recognise the road. Surreptitiously she checked herself to see if there was anything she could easily discard in the hopes that someone would be coming after her. She had no gloves or shawls and was only wearing a thin chain necklace which could be easily missed on the side of the road. She could throw her shoes but they weren't unique, and she was worried more walking might be required.

After what seemed like endless travelling she saw a carriage coming. She looked at it in hope wondering if she could make a scene to get their attention.

She drew breath to shout and felt a hand clamp over her mouth and the nasty scent of ether fill her nose again. She cursed Wickham, in a most un-lady like way, as she drifted in to oblivion again.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N - so when I first wrote this story I used chloroform to knock out Elizabeth, but it wasn't invented yet. I did some research and switched it to ether. but apparently that wasn't used as an anaesthetic till later. Given that it was a recreational drug and so easily (enough) available, I figure it still works well enough for my story. To be honest this isn't my worst regency era error anyway!**

Chapter 51

Darcy was becoming more anxious by the hour. He had chosen the most travelled route South. He had been enquiring at inns along the way but there was no sign of a woman by Elizabeth's description. He had possibly found someone matching Mr Pelham but it could be another gentleman. Darcy was hoping for the best and kept pushing on.

The agreement had been to ride until two hours after dark, quite late at this time of year, and if no signs to turn back and meet at an inn between all the roads.

They would regroup and re-plan if no one had met with any form of success. He saw the next inn come in to view and pushed his horse on.

He asked the inn keeper about his recent visitors. No ladies in the group but one carriage with a gentleman that may have been Pelham.

"When was he here?"

"Maybe two hours ago sir. But the gentleman took a horse, a good un too, and rode off leaving the carriage here with his man."

"Show me"

The instruction was met with a stare. Darcy passed a coin across and he was shown to the stables. There was Mr Pelham's carriage and four horses were stabled. Darcy asked to talk to the driver.

"E be in the bar. Couple pints in im already like"

Darcy found the coach driver well into his cups. He questioned him as best as can be but the driver seemed to be unsure as to why he had been asked last minute to ready the coach, it was only his master on board. No they hadn't met anyone else on the road. His instructions were to take the coach home. His master didn't explain why he rode off.

Darcy knew there was limited chance of catching up with a man on horseback two hours ahead. His horse was tired as was the man with him and the coaching stable didn't have any more horses of the quality that had been lent to Mr Pelham. He left the inn and told his man they would be returning to the meeting place. It seems that however Elizabeth was carried away it was not this way.

He stood staring in to the distance for a moment. Trying to think of something more productive to do that just wait. He cursed in frustration and picked up a rock at his feet hurling it at a boulder close by enjoying the loud crack of rock hitting rock. He turned and made for his horse trying not to let in the thoughts that Elizabeth would be lost forever.

.

Elizabeth felt groggy again, there was something scratchy pressing on her face and it did not smell too pleasant.

Once again the memories came crashing back and she opened her eyes in shock. She was covered with some kind of sack cloth. She tried to move but found her hands bound and something in her mouth preventing her from saying anything. She made a whimpering noise and heard a curse from the driver's seat and a few hurried exchange of words between him and Wickham. Next thing she knew Wickham was lying next to her under the cloth and his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Now Mrs Darcy. You be a good girl and don't make a sound and my hand will stay right here. If you try anything I will take the price from your more tempting body parts. Am I understood? Nod if you do."

She nodded. Still a little groggy she couldn't think properly anyway. She felt the cart pull to a stop but could still hear horse's hooves. That didn't make sense. The hooves became louder and stopped, there was some muffled conversation.

She shifted slightly and Wickham squeezed her neck causing her vision to swim. The conversation ended shortly and there was the sound of two or more horses moving off at a quick pace.

Wickham sat up releasing Elizabeth and pulling the cloth off.

"Was that anyone to be worried about?"

"They are gone now. Didn suspect anything'."

"We should pull off the road for a while, it's dark now, we could lay low for a few hours and start out again soon"

"Agreed, I'll look for somewhere to pull off"

The driver clucked the horse in to motion and they started forward


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Carter was travelling with Hamish McGrath. A good man but not much for conversation. Every so often he would have a small smile on his face which Carter didn't understand at first but soon found out he'd become engaged recently.

They had started on the most easterly route. Rougher and less well travelled than the others. They had stopped at every inn asking after Pelham and a lady. Of course, Mrs Darcy was never mentioned by name. There had been very few travelers and none by that description. Few carriages and no upper class at all.

Carter, who was very fond of the new Mrs Darcy, was feeling like they were on the wrong track. Night had just fallen when they spied a horse and cart in the distance. They came alongside a farmer with a cart which he claimed contained animal feed. When asked if he had seen a gentleman and a lady travelling he said he hadn't seen anything. They exchanged frustrated glances and pushed their horses in to a quick trot.

"We've barely seen anyone on this path." Commented Carter

"We'll travel to the next inn and make our enquiries then turn back"

"Agreed. I hope someone else has had better luck"

McGrath nodded his agreement and they continued in silence.

They reached the inn in under half an hour and stopped to talk to the owners.

"We had a carriage stop here for the night, a gentleman and a lady. Older though, the gentleman doesn't match your description."

Carter and McGrath exchanged glances and McGrath continued the conversation

"I'd be much obliged if I could talk to them myself. It's a matter of great import"

"I'll not have you importuning my customers, but I'll ask if they mind a meeting"

He left them in the empty dining area and came back a few minutes later with a gentleman and a lady of about forty years of age. Carter sighed in frustration and made to move away but McGrath stepped forward

"Apologies for interrupting your evening sir, Madame. We are on urgent business with regard to a young lady. We believe she is in danger. Have you happened to have seen a lady and a gentleman on your travels?"

They looked at each other in confusion "a gently bred lady?"

"Yes sir"

"No. We've barely seen anyone on the road. No gentle folk at all"

The lady piped up "there was a man and a lady in the cart we last passed. She looked to be sleeping. I only noticed as we had to slow right down to pass them on the road and I looked out to see if we were at the inn. She was wearing a cape like my maid does but her hair was done mighty nice for a serving girl. You must have passed them if you came from the north?"

"Was it a bearded man driving?"

The lady looked confused at her husband, he answered for her "I believe so, but I cannot be sure"

McGrath thanked them for their time and offered them a drink, which they declined before retiring. He turned to Carter

"the cart we passed had no people on it, but there would have been ample room under the cloth"

They both moved in to action quickly and retrieved their horses before setting off back up the road. They spied the cart within ten minutes and slowed to a walk quickly hashing out a plan.

.

The driver cursed. "What is it?" Wickham asked

"Those riders are ahead of us and there's nowhere to turn off"

Wickham covered himself and Elizabeth and placed his hand on her neck again. "Same rules Elizabeth"

She was more alert at this point and furiously thought to herself. These riders might not be looking for her but they were looking for something and if they found her they could help her get home. She waited and listened.

"Ahoy there" a voice called. Did she recognise that voice or was her mind playing tricks?

"Are you gentlemen alright?"

"Yes sir, we just wanted to ask again about your cargo."

"My apples?" There was a pause then another voice said

"I thought you said you were carrying animal feed"

There was silence then the unmistakable click of a pistol being cocked. Elizabeth could see Wickham's attention was focused on the sound. There was some mumbled conversation and Wickham's hand left her neck to reach down to his hip.

She was not going to waste this chance. She threw off the cloth on to Wickham and sat up throwing herself towards the open end of the cart jumping to the ground and rolling. She heard a shot fired followed by two more and she looked around for a weapon before she heard the welcome voice of Carter

"Mrs Darcy?" He was kneeling next to her in the ground "Mrs Darcy are you alright? Thank god we've found you!"

He helped her out of the bonds on her wrist, the gag had long gone and helped her shakily to her feet. She looked around. Wickham was still lying in the cart with a gun pointed at his head. The driver, Higgins, was lying on the ground next to the cart blood oozing out of a bullet wound.

"Is he?" She sobbed

"He's dead Mrs Darcy, shot at us poorly. McGrath here is a good shot and a quick draw"

she looked at McGrath who smiled gently at her before returning his attention to Wickham.

"Carter if Mrs Darcy is alright do you think you could bind this here scoundrel so we might be on our way?"

"Yes sir" Wickham was bound and thrown unceremoniously in to the cart.

"Carter can you drive one of these carts?" He indicated yes.

McGrath turned back to Elizabeth. "Mrs Darcy there is an inn about half an hour further along the road, or about two hours back to the north. Your husband the colonel and Mr Bingley are all looking for you. Different routes. We were to meet at another inn but it is a good three or four hours from here on a cart. I would suggest you and Carter stop at an inn and I'll ride ahead to fetch the rest of our party?"

Elizabeth thought to herself. She had slept so much of the journey that she felt that rest would not come even in a bed.

"If it is alright with you sir, I'd rather ride on to meet Mr Darcy. I am well rested and would rather not sit in a room waiting." Elizabeth had never been more grateful for her recent riding lessons.

The gentleman reluctantly agreed and they set off. Elizabeth atop Carters horse for the time being, she would see how far she could go. They reached the inn in a little under two hours and Elizabeth was asked again if she did not want to stop. She declined and they pushed on.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N - so I didn't want the drama to take over the story. ultimately this is about Elizabeth facing her own demons and becoming mistress of Pemberley. I just couldn't resist an evil plot. not long now and we will be back to our HEA. thanks for sticking with me here. x M**

Chapter 53

Darcy had been the first to arrive at the inn. He procured the private parlour and waited for his friends. He wanted to drink the inn out of brandy but knew he needed his wits and so he limited it to one.

He then paced. And paced. And Paced

The colonel was the next in and Darcy got up in anticipation but one look at his face and he knew that Elizabeth had not been found.

"No trace I'm afraid. Did you fare better?"

Darcy explained about the carriage and the colonel mulled over the information whilst Darcy ordered coffee. As it was being served Bingley walked in. They started to discuss their options. The colonel was for following Pelham to his estate and braking in to every room. Whilst Darcy didn't disagree there was also the issue of the guests at Pemberley that would need to be dealt with.

They were just arguing over who should head in which direction when the door opened.

All the men looked up as Elizabeth swept in to the room.

There was stunned silence at the arrival of Elizabeth.

The noise that came out of her was half laugh half sob as she ran to Darcy. He moved just as quickly in her direction and swept her up in to his arms, holding her as close to him as she could.

The gentleman coughed and looked the other way as they started to kiss, knowing that the couple needed to have his moment. After they had both reassured themselves that the other was real they turned to the other three gentlemen in the room, for McGrath had followed Elizabeth in.

"Are you well Elizabeth?" Asked Darcy She smiled up at him.

"Much better for being here with you my love"

"Do you wish to rest, or would you like to tell the story?"

She looked around at her husband's closets friends. She started at the beginning, leaving out Caroline for the time being. She told of Mr Pelham's claims and Mr Wickham's part. Of Mr McGrath's rescue and her insistence on travelling. By the end of her tale she was quite tired and Darcy suggested they all retire and meet at dawn to travel back. He asked the colonel to see to transportation before he led Elizabeth to one of the rooms they had.

The door had not been shut for a moment before he had her in his arms again and was kissing her passionately

"I thought I had lost you."

"I will always be yours" she said.

He helped her to undress and kissed the bruises on her wrists and ankles, keeping a tight control on his anger. He washed her face and helped her in to bed where he held her tight and whispered words of comfort until she fell asleep.

.

The next day four tired gentlemen, one exhausted lady and four footmen woke to make the journey back to Pemberley. Elizabeth and Darcy started in the coach that the colonel had rented and they were grateful for the time to talk. And talk they did.

Elizabeth told him all about her meeting with Wickham and her conversation with Charlotte. Her irrational thoughts about not being with child yet. He explained all his fears and how ashamed he was of thinking it of her. He explained his trip to Longbourn and why he had kept it secret.

By the time Pemberley was in view; Elizabeth and Darcy had reconciled their issues and kissed away their troubles. All that was left to discuss was what to do now. They decided to continue the ruse that Mrs Darcy was unwell. She had been gone from Pemberley for under 24 hours even though it felt like a lifetime had passed. The harvest ball was the following evening. She was confident that she would be able to attend.

Mr Wickham was to be taken to the local magistrate and charged with theft for now, the colonel would investigate his lodgings to see what could be found. Mr Darcy and the colonel would explain to the magistrate the circumstances of Mrs Darcy's kidnapping but did not want it to become public knowledge.

Elizabeth had told Mr Darcy about Miss Bingley's involvement and she suspected that she was responsible for the forged note. They had a long discussion about how to break this to Mr Bingley. When Elizabeth reached her rooms at Pemberley she collapsed on to her bed and sighed in relief.

"Oh it is wonderful to be home"

Darcy smiled "I'll order you a bath, then I am sure Georgiana, Jane and Charlotte will wish to see you are safe!"


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N - last few chapters coming today. thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. :)**

Chapter 54

Caroline was worried. She did not know how she had gotten in to this mess.

Why had she gotten involved with Wickham and Mr Pelham? Originally the plan had been to embarrass Mrs Darcy but the gentlemen seemed hell bent on revenge. She would have pulled out ages ago but when they had suggested that she could still be Mrs Darcy some day... Well that was too good an opportunity. She didn't think to question how such a thing could happen. If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to question it.

So, she had come early to the party. She had facilitated Wickham staying in the area. She had passed the communication from Mrs Younge to Georgiana. Kept Wickham updated with the movements of the Darcys.

When she had been instructed to write the note from Elizabeth to Darcy she had been almost relieved. At least it would be over soon.

She was quite proud of her letter. She had always been told her handwriting was of the best caliber, but this talent for copying was new.

It was after breakfast and Lady Matlock and Georgina had taken over as hostesses. They had announced that Mrs Darcy was unwell but no cancellation of the ball was forthcoming. Not only that but some of the gentlemen were conspicuously absent. She was hoping to have this time to show Mr Darcy how good a hostess she could be, but he was nowhere to be found and Lady Matlock declined aid when offered, saying everything was well in hand.

She was unsure why but the colonel and her brother seemed to have disappeared too. That wasn't part of the plan. Jane looked worried, that was expected, but it seemed that she was waiting for something.

Caroline tried to convince herself that they were waiting for an appropriate amount of time to announce that Mrs Darcy had died, but she didn't quite believe that.

When the summons to Mr Darcy's study came, she was so unsure that she was almost biting her nails, a habit from way before finishing school.

She knocked

"Come in" his voice was grave.

She took a deep breath and put a fake sympathetic smile on her face. Mr Darcy was sat behind his imposing desk, Bingley and the colonel flanking him. Bingley looked decidedly unhappy. The other two gentlemen looked grave.

"Mr Darcy, I trust Mrs Darcy is feeling better."

"Tolerably so, I thank you"

Caroline was a little surprised at this but hid it well "and how might I be of service sir? I have been offering to help Lady Matlock and Georgiana in their unexpected hostess duties but I have been told everything is under control"

"I believe it is all well in hand. I wish to ask you if you have been in Mrs Darcy's rooms recently?"

Caroline looked taken aback "I would have no reason to be in there sir."

"That is true, but that is not the question that I asked you."

"I am not sure I understand"

The colonel piped up "it is a simple question Miss Bingley"

Caroline was very good at talking around subjects or insinuating untruths, but outright lies were more difficult. She swallowed "no"

"No what?"

"No I have not been in Mrs Darcy's rooms lately"

Darcy looked at Bingley, he sighed and shook his head, knowing the look on his sisters face when she was lying.

"Alright Miss Bingley let us pretend we believe you." She looked like she would protest at this point but didn't

"do you want to explain why you told Mrs Darcy that Georgiana had fallen and hurt herself yesterday afternoon?"

Caroline's knees went weak. There were only two other people that knew of this episode and both were supposed to be no longer resident in Pemberley. "How? What?"

She stammered and sat down. No one moved to help her.

Mr Darcy started talking "I see you are surprised. Let me tell you a story and you can tell us how close we have things figured out. There was a lady who aimed for a position that could never have been hers. When another, more worthy lady, took that position she decided to enter a nefarious plot to remove that lady. She consorted with a known criminal and a deranged gentleman. Probably provided funds and spied on this young lady. But that wasn't all, she also conspired to have this lady kidnapped and forged a letter to imply she had abandoned her family and friends."

He looked at Miss Bingley "how am I doing so far?"

Miss Bingley was white and shaking. "I.. You don't understand... Please brother" she turned to Bingley who was looking somewhere between angry, upset and resigned.

"Caroline, if even half of that is true you no longer can call me brother. This is my wife's sister we are talking about. how could you? Did you even think about what would become of her? How she would be treated? Did you care?"

Caroline started sobbing. The gentlemen conversed quietly for a few minutes before they had had enough.

"Desist Miss Bingley" Mr Darcy's voice was loud; her sobs became sniffles

"this is what is going to happen. You are going to remove to your room and stay there for the remainder of your time at Pemberley. The morning after the ball you will remove to London with the Hursts. If you try to impose on any of my guests, most especially Mrs or Miss Darcy, you will be unceremoniously loaded in a carriage and sent on your way. Am I understood so far?"

Caroline nodded and Bingley took up the narrative

"once Jane and I are back in Hertfordshire I will be arranging for your dowry to be signed over to you and you will be expected to look after yourself. You will no longer be welcome as a guest in my home. In public I will acknowledge you for society's sake but Darcy here will not, nor would I expect him or the Fitzwilliams to. I suggest if you see any of them you move away quickly to avoid the embarrassment of a cut direct."

Caroline looked desperately at the faces of the gentlemen surrounding her. She would receive no help here. She hung her head realising that there was nothing to be done. She took a breath and summoned the last scraps of dignity, raising her chin.

"I find I am indisposed. I will retire to my room. If you could pass my sincere apologies to Mrs Darcy." She left the room with as much poise as she could muster. It lasted until she reached her room where she threw herself on the bed and wept.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

After the conference with Caroline, Darcy returned to his rooms where Elizabeth was sat with Lady Matlock.

"If you wish dear, but there would be no problem to your missing it."

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy and smiled a warm smile

"Lady Matlock is trying to persuade me to miss dinner this evening. But truly I am perfectly well. This is the last formal dinner of the week. Tomorrow is the ball and everyone will be leaving the day after. I do not wish to miss it."

Darcy looked at her with concern "are you sure? I would not want for you to be uncomfortable"

Lady Matlock got up. "I shall leave you two to discuss it." She gave Elizabeth a pat "I am so glad you are alright my dear, things are not the same without you"

"Thank you aunt Helen. I cannot say how pleased I am to be home!"

When she had left, Darcy gathered Elizabeth in to his arms "you've only been home a few hours, should you not like to rest more?"

"I am well enough. I would not want any rumours to spread."

"Hang the rumours. We will weather any storm they send."

Elizabeth laughed softly in to his chest. "That we shall, but all the same I would like to go down to dinner."

"Did" he stopped then tried again "my love."

Elizabeth put a hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes "what do you wish to ask?"

"You have not said if you suffered any hurt at the hands of your captors?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Well I never want to smell ether again. And my wrists and ankles are still sore from the bindings, although the poultice that Polly provided was amazing. But no. No one struck me, or otherwise lay a hand on me."

Darcy let go the breath he was holding "I am so relieved. The thought of what they could have done to you fills me with fear."

"I know, but it did not. And as you see I am well and here with you."

He raised an eyebrow "I may need some convincing" She smiled and reached up to kiss him. They stayed that way for many minutes enjoying the closeness.

They pulled apart at a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Elizabeth, she laughed at the pout on Darcy's face.

Georgiana peeked around the door "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled and walked towards her sister "Georgie, how are you my dear? Come in and sit, I am sorry you had to play hostess to so many."

"Hardly something you should apologise for Lizzie. I came to see if you wanted anything?"

"Only company. But I shall be coming to dinner and it seems that the afternoon has run away with me and it is almost time to dress. How did the card party yesterday evening go? Was there enough tables?"

"Lizzie it all was so well organised that even if neither myself nor Lady Matlock were present things would still have done well. The most we had to deal with was people wanting to wish you a speedy recovery!"

Lizzie smiled. "I am glad. I would not have wished for you to be inconvenienced!"

"By your untimely kidnap. Lizzie don't be ridiculous!" She smiled at her sister.

Lizzie was pleased that her sister had grown so much over the last few weeks. She would do fine coming out next season. Darcy decided he wished for time alone with his wife before dinner

"well Georgie, you have seen she is well. Maybe you should leave us to rest before dinner?"

Georgiana looked a little taken a back "oh I am sorry, of course you need your rest!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Darcy as Georgiana shut the door "the poor girl, it would have been more effective to just chase her out of the room!"

"I believe we have had a discussion about sharing!"

Darcy looked a little smug as he bent down to kiss her. They were interrupted by another knock. Darcy practically growled as Elizabeth called for them to enter.

Charlotte walked in then practically ran to Elizabeth wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Oh Lizzie. I am so pleased you are alright. I couldn't believe it when Hamish told me what happened!"

Lizzie looked at Charlotte "Hamish?"

Charlotte blushed "Mr McGrath. He uh, well he proposed yesterday. Before we knew you were missing. He wants to speak to you Mr Darcy. You are my guardian at this point are you not?"

Darcy assure her he would find time for an interview that evening.

Elizabeth gushed "oh Charlotte I am so happy for you. That is the most wonderful news! Oh, you will be living so close. How happy you have made me!"

They hugged again and Darcy cleared his throat.

Charlotte looked at him "I see I have interrupted. You should rest and I should dress for dinner. You have seen Jane already have you not?"

"Yes, she is with Mr Bingley. He took the news about Caroline hard."

"Of course" said Charlotte "how much does Kitty know?"

"We have kept the information to a minimum. I do not wish to scare her. Only the gentlemen that came after me, you, Jane and Georgiana know the full story. Although Lady Matlock knows most and Kitty knows there was an issue with Mr Pelham attacking me, but not how far away he took me. I would rather it not get further"

"You can be assured of my secrecy" and with that she retired to dress for dinner. Darcy gathered her in to his arms again and said

"we are not answering of anyone else knocks"

"Agreed" she sank in to his embrace.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Everyone was exceptionally pleased to see Elizabeth at dinner. In a party this size it was natural for groups to form and for the most part people were happy to be entertained or entertain themselves. But if the mistress was unreachable for a long period of time they started to feel neglected. She found herself very busy talking to individuals and families. Enquiries about how they found the phaeton rides or the Matlock trip. Everyone had something to say. She found by the time the ladies had separated from the gentlemen she was exhausted. But the evening was not over. There were many ladies who asked about this gentleman or that, perceiving or receiving attentions. A few attachments were made although so far just the one official courtship and one engagement. The situation with Richard was, as yet, undeclared. It was enough to be the talk of town for the next season.

Darcy brought the gentlemen back to the ladies quickly. A few chose to play at billiards or the like but he claimed a wish to ensure his wife was feeling better. There were many gentlemen happy to return to their lady's sides. A few quiet, whispered words ensured Darcy that Elizabeth was holding up. He could see she was tired though. He suggested retiring early and Lady Matlock seconded him. They took their leave of the guests, which took time, but they were in their chambers tolerably early.

Once alone Elizabeth informed Darcy that her courses seemed to have finished that day. He took the hint and it wasn't long before they were both exhausted and content in each other's arms.

.

The next morning was busy. There were many last-minute problems to deal with. The spare upstairs maids had been shared amongst the lady guests who did not have one. The children who were not attending the ball had games organised on the front lawn so that they would be suitably tired in the evening. The older children had a dance for the late afternoon in another part of the house. Teaching the dances to younger ones and allowing the older to practice in a less formal setting than the usual lessons.

Elizabeth found herself busy for much of the day. She enjoyed most of it but was looking forward to the ball itself when all she would have to concern herself with was who to dance with next. When the time came to dress, she made her way to Georgiana's room. They had agreed to get ready together. She found Kitty already there and so many extra shoe roses, shawls, gloves and ribbons laid out on the bed that it was difficult to see the coverlet.

"Kitty, surely even you could not manage to wear all of these?" Elizabeth laughed, taking in the destruction

"I could try Lizzie!" Kitty laughed too "no I have been checking all of Georgiana's trimmings to see if there is anything better for me. I am borrowing a pair of her gloves as they go better with the gown you have had made. And she has some beautiful silk flowers which I am to put in my hair see?" She held up some silk lilys.

"Lovely, and you Georgiana?"

"Well I have a new gown and matching ribbons. I hadn't really thought about my hair!" Elizabeth thought for a moment and disappeared, she came back holding a box

"what about these" she showed the girls some dainty diamonds hair pins "they were your mother's, I think they would look lovely in your hair"

"Ooooh they are lovely" gushed Kitty.

Georgiana was speechless. "Oh Lizzie, they were my mother's? I love them."

"Then they are yours. I am sure she would want that."

Georgiana gave Elizabeth a tight hug. They called their maids and the three ladies sat down to have their hair done. Once Kitty's hair was dressed Elizabeth asked the maid that was attending her to go to Charlotte. They were sharing this evening and Elizabeth was sure they between the three of them and Polly and Isabelle (Georgiana's maid) they could manage. The ladies had fun gossiping over potential dance partners. There we a few gentlemen that had two left feet and they were to be avoided if possible.

"I am not sure who I am allowed to dance with, given that I am not out."

"I think Darcy said you could dance with any gentleman as long as they had the agreement of either him or colonel Fitzwilliam. For the most part they will probably ask you to partner family and the married gentlemen. It would not be appropriate for young and single men to be flocking around you."

Georgiana looked away, hiding a blush "I see"

"Was there someone in particular?"

"Umm, well no not really. But I had thought the duke might ask me. I have heard he is an exceptional dancer."

Elizabeth smiled at her young sister

"yes he is an agreeable partner. He will be the highest-ranking gentleman at this ball, I am fairly sure that Darcy will agree should he wish for a dance. Just the one I would expect though."

"Of course" she mumbled blushing again.

Once the ladies were ready they made their way down the grand staircase. Darcy was stood at the bottom with the colonel and when the trio appeared at the top of the staircase they both stopped their discourse and stared at the visions above them. Darcy thought he had never seen anyone more lovely and felt again all the luck that had brought Elizabeth in to his life. The look of contentment on his sister's face was an added bonus. When she reached him he held out his hand and helped her down the last few steps.

"Mrs Darcy you are positively radiant."

"I thank you Mr Darcy. You are not too bad yourself" she gave him a cheeky grin. "Shall we greet the guests?"

She sent the other ladies to the grand ballroom and she and Darcy started the receiving line in the main hall. They could greet their guests as they came down the stairs and the ones coming from the neighbouring estates.

The biggest surprise of the evening came as the Duke of Devonshire arrived. He walked in to the house with a very elegant lady on his arm. Elizabeth looked at her in shock

"Lady Cowper. What a pleasant surprise, welcome to Pemberley!"

The Duke smiled at her surprise "you can thank Harriet for the addition. You might know that my mother and Lady Cowper here were great friends and so harryo and I have known her since we were little. While Harriet knew she would not be able to be here she thought to send someone in her place."

Lady Cowper smiled "I was intrigued to see the famous Pemberley and see the new Mrs Darcy in action"

"We are honoured Lady Cowper!" Elizabeth gracefully executed a low curtsy

At the entrance of one of the patrons of Allmack's the ladies of the ton started whispering amongst themselves. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Mrs Darcy was well accepted and would be the talk of the ton for a long while.

Once the guests were assembled the musicians struck up the first notes of the first song and Darcy led his wife to the top of the line. The rest of the dancers lined up in order of rank. The Duke wasn't dancing so Lady Matlock was next to Mrs Darcy. Beyond her she saw Georgiana standing up with the colonel. The viscount and his wife along with many of the other married couples of her acquaintance were all taking their place. Charlotte was of course dancing with Mr McGrath and she was pleased to see that they both looked blissfully happy.

Elizabeth danced with the Duke next and the Earl of Matlock after that. She was happy to partner Mr Bingley next and the colonel for the supper set. Just preceding this set was the waltz and she moved to the floor with Mr Darcy by her side.

Charlotte looked unsure in Mr Mcgraths arms but so did many of the other couples. The waltz was relatively new in England and was still considered too scandalous for London soirees. Lady Cowper danced with the duke. It would have caused speculation if not for the knowledge that lady Cowper was like an aunt to the Cavendish family. That and her love life was fairly well known about already.

Richard stood up with Miss Cranston, announcing to the assembled people that they had an understanding.

Supper was an elegant affair and the rest of the dancing passed off without any incidences.

Lord Cavendish did ask for Georgiana's hand, for the supper set, and so sat by her for the supper too. Georgiana blushed furiously whilst he asked Darcy for permission but beamed beautifully for the whole dance and most of the supper. Elizabeth was concerned she wouldn't stop smiling enough to eat anything and so might find the rest of the evening trying.

It was dawn by the time all the carriages had left and the last guests were retiring to their rooms. Elizabeth looked like she was about to drop but had a contented smile on her face. Pleased that the evening, and indeed the whole party, had gone off tolerably well. The major blemish of Mr Pelham's exploits being mostly unknown to the guests, ensuring that the only talk would be good.

As Mr and Mrs Darcy sank in to bed that morning he congratulated her on a job well done.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Later that same day, a late start for all, was a flurry of leave taking.

The Hursts and Miss Bingley were the first to leave. Caroline dropping a quick curtsy before hurrying out of the door, not looking at any of the Darcys that were stood to bid the guests farewell.

The other guests departed in time. None of the ladies had anything bad to say about the new Mrs Darcy. She had proved herself as an accomplished hostess and even the most critical lady could at most say that her manners were too open or her tastes too simple without being able to say they disagreed with either.

Letters were exchanged and soon those ladies that had vowed to dislike Mrs Darcy were finding they had few allies.

Lady Matlock and the Countess of Warrington were warm in their praise and approval. They departed in good time and by the time evening came around the only people left in the house were Mr and Mrs Bingley, Georgiana, Kitty and Charlotte.

Richard had left with his parents and was to begin negotiations for a marriage settlement soon.

It had been decided that all seven of the occupants of Pemberley, along with Mr and Miss McGrath would start the journey travel to Hertfordshire the next day.

Jane had offered to extend her stay at Pemberley if Elizabeth was still feeling any ill effects of her misadventures but now that the house was empty she just wanted to see her mother and make sure she was on the mend.

Jane was anxious to be in her own home again; she was starting to increase and wanted to share her happy news with her neighbours.

Kitty was keen to check on her mother again and decided to stay in Hertfordshire until the season started after winter. She would join Georgiana for her come out then.

Charlotte was of course anxious to get a formal consent from her father for her marriage. She could then start to plan in earnest. Georgiana and Miss McGrath were happy to follow their families and anticipated some time in London to make new purchases and visit the theatre.

The party split between the three carriages travelling in convoy. They would vary their travelling companions but to start out Mr Darcy and Elizabeth had the carriage to themselves. Kitty had chosen to travel with Jane and Georgiana and Charlotte were in the Mcgraths carriage.

Elizabeth snuggled in to Darcy's side as the carriage pulled away.

"What an eventful summer Mr Darcy, would you not agree?"

"Yes Mrs Darcy, I would indeed!"

Elizabeth smiled at his playful tone, then sighed "I do hope mama is well"

"I am sure she is. The last letter I received from my physician implied that there was no further danger from this episode and as long as she heeded his advice should be at but a small risk of further"

"Thank you for sending for him my love"

"I would do anything for you"

She looked out of the window, keeping the tears at bay.

She watched as Pemberley disappeared from view.

"It seems I am sad to leave, but I know it shall not be long before we are coming home to Pemberley again"

 **A/N and we are done. Quick history lesson. the facts of Lady Cowper and the Cavendish family are true. Although obviously the interactions with the Darcys are fictional. I couldn't resist dropping a few real people here and there and had a lot of fun reading up about them. I mentioned Harriet and her own** **scandal. Lady Cowper had a few of her own to do with lovers and the like.**

 **Just a short epilogue to come then Im on to my next stories. I have already completed a modern PnP so that will be posted in the next couple of weeks. Ive tried to keep it to follow Janes epic story as best as can be in our time. I know there are a lot of people out there that don't like modern but I couldn't get the story out of my head.**

 **I have a few more E+D adventures in the regency era and I'll get on writing them next. If you have enjoyed my story thank you very much. If not, prob best to skip my next one. My style of writing will remain the same. I am loving writing at the moment so plan to continue.**

 **Any suggested reads are appreciated too!**


	58. Chapter 58

10th September 1813

Elizabeth stood on the balcony of her room staring up at the full moon her mind drifting back to the September full moon the year before. She sighed as the memories turned sour. She had long stopped worrying herself over what might have been and for the most part only remembered the past as it gave her pleasure. But every so often she would think of the men with evil intent.

Mr Wickham had been tried for theft and forgery having been carrying forged identity documents and money that had been reported stolen from the inn he had been staying in. Between the Fitwilliams and the Darcys the constable was persuaded to keep Mrs Darcy's name out of the proceedings. He should have been hanged but the sentence was reduced to fourteen years transportation. It was unclear if he had even survived the crossing.

Mr Pelham had been chased by the colonel and Darcy to his estate and back to London. He had been discovered hiding in a shabby inn in Brighton, clearly hoping the many militia would hide his presence. The official story was that they had had words with him and warned him of his impending disaster in society and left him be. That he had disappeared after that was speculation, possibly travelling abroad looking for a wife. Darcy had told Elizabeth the full story one night after she had awoken from a bad dream shaking in his arms.

The colonel and Darcy had found some naval officers who were responsible for coercing men to enlist in the navy. Mr Pelham had been plied with copious amounts of alcohol and forced aboard a ship. The captain had been told he was a liar and a cheat and would say anything to try to get off. He was well known to take no slacking from his men and life on board would be hard. The ship was bound for the West Indies on an extended tour in enemy waters and so it was not expected that Mr Pelham would return.

Caroline had tried to continue in society but had exceeded her income and in months had reduced her dowry. She had made the error of attemptin to talk to Eleanor Fitzwilliam, in the hope she would aid her in society. She didn't. She wasn't aware of the details but knew enough that she gave Caroline the cut direct. As a result she was no longer marriage material, she was well and truly on the shelf. The anticipation was that she would need to seek employment before long.

A set of strong arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her firmly against a strong body and out of her unpleasant thoughts. She sighed in satisfaction.

"What are you thinking of my love?"

"I was just thinking of the harvest ball last year. Twas the full moon that reminded me"

"Do you mind terribly not having one this year?"

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her very swollen belly "no, I am too pleased to be sad. I may hold one again next year. We shall see."

Another twinge rippled through her, she had been having these for most of the day but was managing to hide them from her husband. He had owned a terrible fear of childbirth due to his mother dying bearing Georgiana.

"Have you heard from any of your sisters?"

"Jane is well, the twins are good. Little Lizzie is trying to crawl, poor Charles can barely sit up. She is always going to push ahead of him." She smiled remembering the two adorable babies she had met a few months before. At seven months now they were just starting to move around and it was becoming amusing to hear about their antics.

"Little Bennet Collins is the apple of Mary's eye. Father and mother are very impressed with him as well. He is all Mary in looks apparently, most definitely a Bennet. For which father is grateful and mother is pleased. Apparently Mr Collins dotes on them both." She stopped for a minute, concealing from her husband the next ripple of pain in her belly.

"Kitty is enjoying her courtship, although they have been separated for the summer. Mr Wallace seems like a nice gentleman though. Although father is a little worried about how free he is on paper, for her reads their mail. I am sure that when they next meet there will be an offer of marriage. Mama is alternating between raptures at her fourth daughter married and lamenting the loss of the last one who was at home. I think she took the Bingley's defection to the north hard. Although I for one am grateful to have Jane so close."

Darcy smiled thinking of the eager young man that he had introduced to Kitty during the season nearly six months ago. It had taken him long enough to ask for a courtship. He was a shy young man with an estate in Shropshire worth about three thousand a year. His father was still alive but was a gentlemanly man and was asking more and more of the son since he had bad joints and could not ride anymore. Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts

"Lydia is writing her second novel. The pages she sends me are quite excellent. Her first still seems to be very popular although I am pleased she used a pseudonym. I'm not sure I would have been able to answer any questions with a straight face. She has moved to Bath with Mrs Winslow for inspiration. I don't think she wants to marry. She rarely mentions men except to say that she has had inspiration for a character." She stopped and sucked in a breath.

"My love what is it?"

Elizabeth took a moment to answer "it's nothing. Some twinges have been coming and going that is all. Have you heard from Georgiana?"

"She will be arriving in the next few days I believe. She is enjoying the Dukes attention, but neither of them are ready for anything more serious yet. She is anxious to see you. I don't think she believes me when I say how well you look."

He kissed her neck under her ear and she shivered. Then sucked in another breath as another twinge hit her. Darcy was positively alarmed

"my love are you sure?"

"I am fine, some distraction please. Did you see Hamish today?"

"Yes I rode there this morning. I am pleased you told me about Charlotte's condition for i might not have known otherwise, she is looking well though. And they do seem happy there. The new part of the house is finished and they will be moving in to the new wing soon. They are both relieved."

He supported her through another twinge and almost suggested going in when she panted another question out

"And how is dear Richard getting on?"

He smiled "he is still a love sick puppy. A fact which I will never stop teasing him about. He wrote me last week to aske some advice. They have managed to oust the old steward as he was swindling Miss Cranston, before she became Mrs Fitzwilliams of course. Together they are taking on the estate management and I think they are enjoying themselves. Richard's money, that his parents provided him on his marriage, has allowed them to expand slightly and I think they are going to acquire some horseflesh with the money from selling his commission. Richard fancies himself a breeder."

The next twinge came and Elizabeth would have fallen if Darcy had not been supporting her.

"Truly my love, you must come in"

"Yes perhaps it is best. You should ring for Polly and Mrs Reynolds. And send a rider to Jane, she was to come for the birth."

He did as she bid and stayed with her until the midwife bustled him out. Bingley found him two hours later pacing the corridors of the family wing.

"Come Darcy this will not do. It takes many hours to birth a baby and you will be no good to Elizabeth if you are worn out."

He persuaded Darcy to move with him downstairs. Darcy would not go further than the study and insisted on leaving the door open. They could hear the bustle of activity and occasionally someone would open a door. He was unsure if he could hear Elizabeth making any noise but after a few hours he heard the unmistakable sound of her screaming. He jumped up and ran up the stairs stopping outside the door.

Bingley was close behind him. "Darcy, you cannot go in. It's normal to hurt some, she will be well. You must come away."

Elizabeth screamed again and there was nothing that could have pulled Darcy away thereafter. After the third scram he walked in to the sitting room. He could hear the activity in their bedroom and the door was slightly ajar. The midwife was talking loudly and Jane's voice could be heard soothing and encouraging Elizabeth. There was one more agonising scream from Elizabeth and Darcy was on his way to the bedroom door when he heard the sound of an infant crying.

All activity next door seemed to stop. There was no shouting, no screaming only the welcome sound of his child, alive and letting the whole house know about it.

He knocked and was allowed in. The midwife hastily tidying up the soiled sheets. Darcy didn't notice, he only had eyes for his Elizabeth who was flushed and bathed in sweat but radiant nonetheless less. In her arms was a bundle of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He sat gently down next to Elizabeth and kissed her forehead before kissing the tiny creature in her arms.

"Your son Mr Darcy" said Elizabeth.

"Truly?" He looked in wonder at him "welcome home to Pemberley, my son"


End file.
